Harry Potter and the Nations of Insanity
by booklover4816
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and there's a few changes at Hogwarts. Besides the Ministry witch, there's a strange new professor and four odd first year. Chaos ensues as Italy, England, Germany, Canada, and America set out to protect Harry. Can the keep their cover without Umbridge finding out? Rated T because it's Hetalia. P.S. 2Ps occasionally appear.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain, sighed as he set down his teacup and got up to answer the door. He was very busy and hoped it wasn't a certain American or Frenchmen. He might force feed them his scones or worse, set Russia on them. Then again, the two would claim that his scones would be worse than the rather intimidating nation. Bloody gits.

Much to his surprise, a rather odd fellow was on the other side of the door. The man looked old, powerful, and wise, but was certainly far younger and far less powerful than England. His long, silver beard went past his waist and his intelligent blue eyes were hidden behind half moon spectacles. He wore long, red wizard's robes and a matching wizard's hat. This man, was of course, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The nation was familiar with the school, having been alive when it was built. Of course contrary to popular belief, it was not on England's land, but rather his big brother, Scotland's, territory. Though a lot of English witches and wizards attended along with Irish and Welsh ones as well. England hadn't seen the school in a couple hundred years due to his complicated relationship with his elder brothers. But of course he knew of Dumbledore. You'd have to be living under a rock or in America not to have heard of him.

Arthur frowned. He had cut ties with the wizarding world nearly forteen years ago after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. That nasty ordeal had affected England rather bad, so Romania and Norway suggested that he leave the wizards. Since then, he only saw Dumbledore on a few occasions when something happening in the wizarding world threatened the Muggle one.

"To what do I own the pleasure, Albus?" he asked, inviting his guest into his home.

He got a pot of tea and some scones and offered them to the old headmaster. Dumbledore accepted the tea, but polietly declined the scones. He was all to familiar with the Englishman's cooking.

"I'm afraid this is no social call, Arthur." the old man replied. "I'm sorry to inform you that Lord Voldemort has returned."

The nation dropped his own teacup, causing it to shatter on the hardwood floor. The nation was definitely not expecting to hear that. The condition of severing ties with the magical community was, that should the rest of the population and the world be in danger, Arthur would do everything in his power to help the wizards put an end to it.

"The Ministry has been trying to deny it and they're even sending a spy in to try and kept Mr. Potter and me quiet." he explained.

"An-and what do you need me for?" England stuttered.

"I would like you to take the History of Magic position and send some of your colleagues under the disguise as first year students." Dumbledore said.

"Are year sure I can't just stick Belarus on Voldemort and the Ministry?" the nation asked. "She scares Russia, so she should scare them away."

Dumbledore smiled, having heard stories of the female nation wanting to "become one" with her big brother, Russia. Fudge would definitely love that. Not really. But the headmaster would pay to see the Minister's reaction to the Belarusian. He'd wager Voldemort would be disturbed by her.

"Unfortunately, as entertaining as that sounds, I'm afraid we can't do that. Though I think it's safe to say that both Russia and Belarus are both safe from Voldemort." Dumbledore mused.

"You're right." Arthur grimaced. "Very well then, I'll take four nations along with me a perform a de-aging spell on them. But you'll have to make... exceptions for them. I'll also have the whole Russia-Belarus thing as a backup."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "What kind of exceptions?"

The nation hesitated. "You'll have to allow them to carry weapons such as guns, a baseball bat, a white flag, and a hockey stick. You'll also have to allow the one to carry his pet around. Another will have to have access to the kitchen. And finally," he glanced at a nearby mirror, "you'll have to allow a portal that could give potentially dangerous psychopaths access to the castle."

"What do you mean?"

"Just advise your students and staff to stay away from mysterious cupcakes, plates of pasta, and any mirrors. Especially around the other nations and me. And not to partake in any suspicious 'games' with suspicious characters. Considering _they _are the five most dangerous ones."

"Duly noted." the headmaster said. "I'll see you and your four charges on September 1st, Professor Kirkland. Be at Platform 9 and 3/4 by eleven o'clock."

The headmaster winked and vanished with a loud "CRACK!" England massaged his temples and picked up the phone. He dialed a certain German's number knowing he'd kill two birds with one stone because that Italian was certain to be there too.

"Ve~ Ciao England!" the Italian greeted.

In the background the Englishman heard Germany's yell of "Dummkopf!" and Romano's yell of "Potato bastard!" He could also hear the older Italian screaming a stream of multilingual cuss words. Ah, Romano. His language was as polite and refined as ever. England was thankful he decided against taking South Italy. North Italy may be a complete coward, but he was more respectful than his big brother. Therefore, Veneziano will make a better impression than Romano.

"Italy, I need to speak with you and Germany both." he told the cowardly nation. "I have a huge favor to ask."

**I'm going to make future chapters longer, I promise. I just tend to make prologue a shorter because I don't want to reveal anything major. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Iggy's Long Journey

"Ugh, Iggy!" America whined. "Why do we have to be little kids and you don't?"

England sighed. "Alfred, for the last time it's Arthur, not 'Iggy.' Besides, I'm a professor and you're students."

"Ve~ It's not so bad." Italy said in his high pitched eleven year old voice. If they didn't know any better, they'd say he was a cross-dressing girl.

England had taken the liberty of getting their supplies before they arrived. Wales and Ireland had found wands for the four of them. Going to Ollivander's would have been too risky considering none of the wands would've worked for the de-aged nations.

Now England was leading Germany, Italy, America, and Canada to Platform 9 and 3/4. He had the second largest nation walking beside him because of Canada's ability to vanish into the background. It made him the perfect candidate for this misson as long as he didn't have his hockey stick. Then he was the most noticeable person in the room.

England had packed the 2P mirror and the tome to summon everyone's favorite Russian. He had spoken with his counterpart and arranged to have their nation work sent via the mirror. Summoning Ivan was his backup plan if something went wrong. He also packed hamburgers, pasta, wurst, and maple syrup for his charges. He was well aware of their opinions of English food and decided to prevent having to listen to their whining by packing their favorite foods.

America had packed his bomber jacket and several guns. Arthur put his foot down when his little brother tried to pack a bazooka. The compromise was a Swiss Army knife and a hand gun that Alfred could keep on his person at all times. The obnoxious country also packed his baseball and American football equipment. Though the American was upset that England wouldn't let him bring that alien of his or his whale friend.

Canada had packed treats for his bear, who was sitting on his trunk. He also packed his hockey stick. Not only was it sports equipment, but it could double as a weapon. Never cross Canada.

Germany packed his guns and some knives. He also had a way to contact Japan in case of an emergency. He was still mad because England wouldn't let him bring beer. At least it gave him an excuse to be away from his "awesome" big brother.

Italy had, of course, packed white flags (Arthur limited him to three.) He also packed paints and a sketch pad. And Germany forced him to pack a hand gun that wasn't Italian made around World War I and a pocket knife. He also smuggled in his pasta recipe that he came up with a long time ago. He also had his cat.

The island nation ushered the four through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 before going through himself. He helped them get the luggage on the train and sent the ahead to find an empty compartment. He knew they were rather early so they four shouldn't have too much trouble. But you never know with America and Italy.

England was glad to be away from that bloody frog and Sealand. Though that meant putting up with Alfred, but the sacrifice was worth it. Sealand was with Sweden and his wife, Finland. Romano would bother Spain. And France would bother both Spain and Prussia. Speaking of, the "awesome" ex-nation would bother Hungary and Austria. So the five of them didn't have to worry about the others.

"Artie! We have a compartment. Hurry!" Alfred announced.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't say anything. It was better than "Iggy." He followed the hyperactive boy., dragging his trunk in tow. He wasn't about to leave the 2P mirror and the "Russia Spell" lying around where some human could mess with them and get themselves killed. The nation had forgotten how rambunctious his younger brother could be.

He put his trunk next to Canada's and sat next to Italy, who was playing with his cat. At least he knew they couldn't get in trouble with him there. Sighing, he took out an ancient spell book to look for a spell to _try_, emphasis on "try," to keep their psychotic counterparts from going through the mirror. It didn't guarantee it would work and whatever he found would work better if the other 2/3 of the magic trio were there to help.

They sat for awhile before the train started moving. As soon as it moved, Feliciano clung to England and started crying about being too young to die. It was about twenty minutes before America and Germany pried him off. It really didn't help that Canada tended to go unnoticed and freak people out when he spoke.

"For the love of God, Matthew. You need to be bloody louder." Arthur scolded.

"Sorry, eh." Canada mumbled.

Alfred choose that moment to talk with his twin about guns and sports. It was mostly a one sided conversation because the American tended to talk too fast and too loud for the Canadian to get a word in. England had to tell him several times to lower his voice, but his volume was permentely stuck at as loud as a normal person's voice could reach.

About halfway through the journey, Feliciano dug out his sketch pad while Ludwig joined America's and Canada's conversation, which was now about horror movies. Italy-Cat purred happily in his master's lap, occasionally batting at the Italian's pencil. England eventually pulled out his needlepoint and worked on that.

"You lot better get changed." the Englishman told them as the sun started to set. "We'll be there soon."

"Aren't you going to change too?" America asked gesturing to the nation's usual green suit.

He furrowed his eyebrows but sighed in defeat. He knew the younger nation wouldn't do anything until the older nation set the example. He pulled out his teaching robes and slid them over his suit. He sat down and resumed his needlepoint.

"There, your turn."

The American grumbled while the four boys pulled out their robes. America made a face but left with Canada and Germany to go change. Italy on the other hand, striped down to his boxers and put on the black robes. He put the cat in its carrier and went back to drawing. He had a detailed sketch of Venice done by the time the other three countries came back.

Finally, the train stopped at the Hogsmead Station. Arthur drug his trunk with him, still not wanting to risk leaving it behind, and went to the carriages pulled buy threstles. Italy-Cat had escaped his carrier and England picked him up, knowing Italy would be extremely upset if anything happened to the damn thing.

The four young nations went towards a woman calling for first years while a certain famous wizard and his friends climbed into Arthur's carriage. Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, and Feliciano climbed into their own boat and went across the lake. Admittedly, the first sight of the castle took their breath away. America had been certain that England had nothing nice to offer, but this proved him wrong.

England rode up to the castle and drug his trunk over to a spot at the end of the staff table. He set it against the wall, out of sight, and let the Italian's cat lay in his lap until he could return it to his fellow nation. He watched as students filed in and made small talk with his new coworkers, that were frankly more tolerable than half the world. Especially a certain French frog.

Meanwhile, the nervous first years were greeted by a stern looking woman. She explained that they were going to be sorted into their house. She lead them in, set down a stool in front of the teachers, and set a dusty old hat on top of it. Said hat burst out in song, which was warning them they needed to unite.

The witch got ready to call the first name, but a certain Italian noticed his cat laying in England's lap.

"Ve~ You naughty kitty!" he scolded the cat rather loudly before rushing up to take it. "How did you escape? I must have taught you better than I thought. Gratzie E- I mean Arthur!"

The Englishman smiled akwardly before gesturing him back. Feli's outburst had caused the Great Hall to erupt in laughter. Dumbledore gestured for everybody to settle down before the witch called the first name.

**I'm not going to recount every last detail from the book nor am I going to rewrite the scenes that aren't going to involve Hetalia. Please correct any mistakes you see. Hetalia and Harry Potter don't belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sorting Surprises, 2P Games, and the Toad Lady

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig" Professor McGonagall called.

She set the hat on the German's head and it started speaking in his head.

_Ah. I haven't seen_ your_ kind in awhile. You represent the nation of Germany, don't you? Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Let's see, you possess a fair amount of wisdom and loyalty, but you're upset easily. You have a lot of courage as well. You also seem to have a lot of cunning. Slytherin would do you well. But you're too loyal to leave your friend behind, knowing he won't make it in that house. Hmm... You're willing to do anything to keep him safe, aren't you? Better be_ **_GRYFFINDOR!_**

Ludwig hopped off the stool and ran to the table with kids wearing red and gold. They were cheering loudly and making a general ruckus. Suddenly, he remember that Brit mentioning that Gryffidor was for the brave. Feli wouldn't get in. Little Feliciano will feel so abandoned. He hoped that Matthew was at least placed in the same house as the Italian.

"Jones, Alfred F."

The American jumped up on the stool and flashed the "V is for Victory!" sign at England and Canada. The witch set the hat on his head and the hat began to speak.

_Another one, eh? Let me guess, the United States of America. I should tell you I won't tell a soul. I sorted your older brothers centuries ago. Now let's see, a touch of cunning, but not a lot. You're very loyal, even though you don't seem like it. Smarter than what you seem to your peers and wisdom, but I suppose that's natural. Ah, but you possess an extraordinary amount of courage. Just a fear of ghosts and... Russia and Belarus? Let's put you in... _**_GRYFFIDOR!_**

America ran over and plopped down next to Ludwig. Arthur was practically beaming, though he'd never admit he was proud of his ex-colony. In fact if it was mentioned, he deny it and start yelling profanities. He and Romano need to invest in a swear jar.

"Vargas, Feliciano Venezanio."

Feli nervously approached the stool, clutching Italy-Cat close to his chest. Some of the older girls cooed because he was absolutely adorable. Other giggled about what happened earlier with the cat. He caught Arthur's eye and the island nation gave him a thumbs up. He sat down and started praying in rapid Italian as the hat was placed on his head. He jumped five feet in the air, but somehow landed on the stool. He was resisisting the urge to flee.

_Let me guess, Italy? Northern Italy, to be exact. To differate between you and your brother, people call you "Venezanio." Let's see what we have here. A touch of cunning, but much less than your friend America. Wisdom, but that comes with the job. An extraordinary amount of loyalty. If anyone threatens your friends and family it'll be the last thing they ever do. But you're extremely brave, you've just suppressed it for so long. I understand. You don't want to end up bitter and ruined like your grandfater and Holy Roman Empire. And you don't want to be violent like you brothers. You need to awaken that courage and useit. I know the perfect place for that to happen...** GRYFFINDOR!**_

Everybody was shocked as a shaking Feliciano ran as fast as he could and sat down next to Germany. They thought the hat was never going to place him. Alfred wrapped the Italian in a bone crushing hug as he scooted as close as he could to Ludwig.

"Williams, Matthew."

A lot of confused looks were exchanged as the Canadian climbed onto the stool and tightened his grip on Kumajirou. Arthur smiled at Matthew, ashamed he kind of forgot about his other little brother himself. The hat was placed on his head and it started whispering to him.

_Canada, right? I remember Arthur and his brothers on this very stool hundreds of years ago. You possess more cunning than your younger twin. A fair amount of wisdom, but that does come naturally to your kind. Extremely loyal, especially your brother even though you're often mistaken for him. But extremely brave. You're not afraid to put him in his place sometimes. Where to put you? I know... **GRYFFINDOR!**_

Alfred was doing his best "New York Cab" whistle and making more noise than anybody else in the room as Canada sat down next to him. England flashed America a lazy "Be Quiet or Else" look, but he too was happy for Matthew. Dumbledore gave them permission to eat and everybody besides the foreign nations began to eat.

Matthew tentatively took a bite a swallowed. Surprised it was actually good, he encouraged his companions to eat too. When everybody was done stuffing their faces, Dumbledore got up to make a speech.

He welcomed them and told them the rules. He told them about contraband items and when Quiditich practices began.

"Students, a friend of mine asks that you avoid any mysterious cupcakes and plates of pasta you find laying about. They say these are either poisoned or made from human body parts." he announced causing shrieks of disgust.

"NOT OLIVER'S CUPCAKES AND LUCINO'S PASTA! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T CUSS. OLIVER WILL CUT YOUR TOUNGE OUT AND PUT IT IN A CUPCAKE!" Alfred cried in panic. "AND DON'T PLAY THEIR CHESS GAME! YOU'LL END UP DEAD! ESPECIALLY IF LUCINO'S INVOLVED BECAUSE HE'S A SADISTIC SON OF A-"

"ALFRED!" Arthur roared. "That is enough! You're going to send everyone into mass hysteria."

"But Iggy, it's Lucino and Oliver. That means Matt and Allen will be involved and I don't want Allen's bat, Lucino's knife, Matt's hockey stick, or Oliver's cupcakes near me." America sobbed as he ran to his older brother dragging his protesting twin and a grumpy polar bear in tow. He was as pale as a ghost. He wrapped his arms around the older nation. "It was bad enough when they played their game with us the first time, but I don't want another. They're scary."

Arthur sighed. "I understand that, but you can't scream it or they'll hear you, idiot."

"Ve~ Don't-a worry. Luci's already seen what happens when-a he make me mad. I doubt he'll have that-a Pole start his little mind-a game again." Italy said darkly. "Ve~ Now let's stop before-a they get any ideas."

"Right, thank you Alfred for saying what I was going to. As he said, don't play any games with suspicious charaters or anyone you don't know and trust. I believe these beings possess deadly weapons and magic and our magic doesn't work on them." the headmaster said. "On that happy note, I would like to introduce our new History of Magic professor, Arthur Kirkland. He is also Matthew's and Alfred's brother so that explains why Alfred is crushing him to death."

Arthur waved akwardly. Italy and Germany clapped loudly while everybody else stared at the scene America was making. Kumajirou and Italy-Cat growled because they could hear a faint laughing coming from Arthur's trunk. This caused Alfred to panic more.

"Sadistic Italian bastard is going to hurt What's-His-Face and What's-His-Face's brothers." the polar bear announced loudly before turning to Matthew. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew. The one who feeds you, remember?" the Canadian replied.

"Oh, Matthew, Matt says he needs to talk now." the bear said. "It's about cupcake man, Itailian sociopath, brutal American, and disorganized German."

"I'll talk later." Canada said softly in the direction of the trunk.

Dumbledore continued his speech, acting as if nothing had ever happened. He welcomed back the old Care of Magical Creatures professor and introduced the new DADA teacher. A stout, toad-like woman in pink stood up and made a speech that nobody honestly cared about because she talked like she was talking to a baby and not young adults.

Arthur muttered something in Alfred's ear about Poland having a heart attack if he saw how much pink she was wearing. And he would have a fit about how awful her outfit looked. And that she might be receiving a howler from the Pole and she'd have no clue why. Or even his counterpart, loathed the color pink. Alfred and Matthew giggled causing her to shoot them dirty, undermining looks. Kumajirou and Italy-Cat forgot about the 2Ps and had started growling at Umbridge before Kuma heard Lucino mutter something to Poland's counterpart and turned his attention back to that.

Finally, she finished her speech. There was tentative and poliet applause. Dumbledore finish his speech and dismissed everyone. Arthur beckoned Feli and Ludwig up to him and told them to follow him.

He took his trunk to his classroom before opening it and pulling out the mirror. He hung it on the wall and saw their counterparts in their meeting room at 2P Italy's house.

"Vhat ze hell are you doing?" Ludwig demanded as Luciano licked his knife. "You better not be planing somezhing."

"I was just going to offer your new friends some cupcakes." Oliver said. "My special ones, not the extra special ones. Have to make a good first impression. Anyway, we're not allowed to do anything serious. I'm just going to deliver all your mail from the others and not look through it. But Artie never said I can't go through and have some innocent fun. Want a cupcake Alfie? Mattie? You're much cuter than my Allie and my Mattie were."

Before anybody could respond, America's 2P was beating up England's 2P with his special baseball bat. Suddenly, there was a small, annoying cough. Everyone, even the 2Ps, stopped what they were doing and stared into the ugly face of Dolores Umbridge.

"Shit." England whispered. And this time, Oliver didn't do a thing about it.

**Cliffhanger! What's Umbrigde goimg to do with the 2Ps? Or better yet, what will the 2ps do about her? Which is the lesser of two evils? Correct my grammar and accents. I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC, but I figure nation in general just flip it. I'll explain why America's being a little clingy to England later. And another nation will swing by later and explain about Italy's placement in Gryffidor. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Also, please excuse iPod spell check, it doesn't catch everything and changes certain things I want there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Somebody's Obviously Going Insane Here

In an instant Lucino, Oliver, Allen, Lutz, and Matt were in their world. Umbridge was using magic against them, despite being told magic wouldn't work on the 2Ps, and it was only making them madder. Matt was the sanest one in the group, and he looked about ready to bash her head in with his hockey stick. That was bad. Arthur grabbed Oliver and hissed something into his ear. He handed his crazy counterpart something and the 2P's eyes widened in shock.

Olivef hissed something in Lucino's ear and the Italian's already deranged smile turned even more deranged. As if it was possible.

"Stop, idiotas." he ordered, a murderous edge to his voice. "It will be suspicious of we kill her."

"But ve can't let her go." Lutz said. "She's seen too much."

"Oliver has has a plan." 2P Italy replied. "She will never remember tonight, because if she does, she's dead. Oliver, is it ready?" His lip curled upward further. "Good."

He put his knife to her throat and hissed something in her ear. She opened her mouth and Oliver shoved a cupcake in her mouth. If anybody had to guess, it was a super extra special one. She tried to spit it out, but Matt clamped her mouth shut.

"Swallow." Lucino ordered. "Matt, you are going to let Lutz borrow your hockey stick to knock her unconscious. Don't agrue. I said we weren't killing her. That's why he's doing it instead."

Matt grudgingly obliged and handed his hockey stick to the German. Lucino knelt next to the witch's ear.

"If you ever go snooping again, you will die." he hissed. "You're lucky this time."

He signaled the German and Lutz brought it down on her head before handing it back to the 2P Canadian. Oliver used a spell and sent her to her chambers.

"Now get back into the mirror." Arthur ordered. "Or I'll summon this world's Belarus."

The five 2Ps climbed through the mirror before the Englishman pulled out a heavy, black curtain. He pulled out his wand and hung it magically. He muttered a few spells under his breath before putting his wand away.

"That should keep them umder control." he sighed before turning to his attention to the other nations. "She won't remember a thing. What I had Oliver put in that cupcake, along with a non deadly poison, should erase her memories of the 2Ps. But after Alfred's bloody outburst, the whole school is suspicious."

"I'm sorry, Iggy!" America cried. "It's just the 2Ps! They're scary!"

"Vhat iz vrong vith Amerika? He's been acting like a coward und clinging to you." Germany stated.

"I have a theory or two." England replied absent-mindedly.

"Und vhy vas Italy sorted into zhe house of zhe brave?"

"I-I don't know." England replied before sighing. "I'll have to ask someone who knew him as a child. Do you know, Italy?"

But the Italian was fast asleep.

"Look, it'll be revealed eventually. But it's bed time. I'll take you lot to the Gryffidor Tower."

He lead the five to the dormitory before returning to his own room and going to sleep. He had to teach fifth year Gryffidors and Slytherins in the first class of the year. He just hoped that his spell kept what was behind the mirror where it belonged. Maybe he'd have Norwat and Romania strengthen it.

* * *

><p>"Mattie!" America screamed in his brother's ear. "Wake up! We gots to go to class!"<p>

"And this is why Arthur yells at you." Canada muttered as he put his pillow over his head to block out his twin's yells.

"Quiet, saukerl." Ludwig snarled.

Feliciano continued to sleep. America ran over and jumped on the Italian. He started singing "The Star Spangled Banner" as loud as possible. Italy woke up and started screaming in Italian and desperately tried to get the younger nation off. Eventually Germany pulled the American off but his pajama shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Vhat part of 'quiet' don't you understand, arschloch?" he growled, pointing his knofe at Alfred's throat.

"Hey!" Canada yelled, pointing his hockey stick at the two. "Enough fighting or I'll get Arthur. Feliciano, settle down."

The Italian stop yelling out of confusion, took one look at the pissed off Canadian, and started screaming in a mixture of Italian and English. America and Germany were practically choking each other while Matthew was swinging at their heads and grabbing Italy's shirt when he tried to escape.

"ENOUGH!" a certain Englishman's voice roared. "Matthew, Alfred, Ludwig, put those weapons away. Feliciano, settle down and put that bloody flag away." The four complied. "Get dressed and be down at breakfast in five minutes."

He stalked out the door and went down to the Great Hall. The four startled nations quickly put on their robes and ran after him.

* * *

><p>Saying Arthur was angry was an understatement. He was completely and utterly pissed. He couldn't believe the other countries were fighting in less than twenty-four hours. Actually he could, but he wasn't expecting Canada to join in. He expected the soft spoken boy to break up fights peacefully, not whack those involved with his hockey stick.<p>

The four filed in as quietly as possible and took their seats at Gryffindor table. McGonagall gave them their schedules. They had DADA, History of Magic, a free period, and potions. Lovely. Umbridge, Arthur, and that creepy, hook nose man named Snape.

The four grabbed breakfast and ran to grab their books. Arthur sighed and went to prepare his lesson for the fifth years. If he was correct, they were very behind on their history. Goblin riots? Giant wars? Really? What the hell did that have to do with the history of magic?

No, no, no. Arthur would have to re-teach everything. Dumbledore should have honestly gotten rid of that ghost ages ago.

* * *

><p>"Please, what does some Mudblood know about the history of magic? My father will hear about this." Malfoy said loudly.<p>

"Oh, I'm sure he already knows, Mr. Malfoy." a cool voice replied. "Five points from Syltherin for your foul language and I advise you not to swear in this classroom again."

The blond man in a green, Muggle suit walked to the front of the class. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote "Professor Kirkland" in loopy writing. He turned around revealing emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"Before we begin, I have a few rules for your safety. First, and most important, do not touch or move this curtain for any reason or you will die a very painful death and I really don't want to find your organs in a cupcake and your blood in pasta sauce." he said while gesturing to a large black curtain. "Second, do not cuss in this class. An, ah, acquaintance of mine is not fond of it and he's, unfortunately, always watching. So if you wish to keep your tongue and not have it force fed to you, I advise you to obey that rule."

He clapped his hands together. "On that happy note, you don't ever need to bring your books to this class, because they are lacking terribly. Your historical education is far below standard, so I'll be re-teaching everything. We will be starting with Rome."

Hermione, needless to say, looked like he just slapped her. There was no way that Professor Binns hadn't taught them the right stuff. This year was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured out how to do a page break. Finally! Good news, I don't have to have surgery, so the only thing keeping me from updating is school. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Hetalia and Harry Potter aren't mine. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Arthur's Unexpected Guests and Feliciano's Knowledge

The Gryffindor first years had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Or as Alfred put it, "A totally awesome class where we learn hero stuff." Alfred was so excited that he was practically shaking in his seat until that Umbridge woman walked in. She was wearing a god-awful pink outfit that would cause Poland to scream and die. The American turned to Feliciano.

"Dude, Feliks would die if he saw what she was wearing. We so have to write him about this!"

"Ve~ sí!" the Italian agreed. "I already wrote Kiku and asked him to tell everybody that I said 'Ciao!'"

"Wands away, no talking." Umbridge snapped, looking pointedly at the two nations on that last part. "This year, you will be learning about defensive theory, a Ministry approved method."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, lady? Five year olds?" America suddenly snapped. He hated being talked to like a child. "I'll have you know that-"

"Sit down, you American dummkopf." Germany hissed pulling him back down while Canada slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Students will raise their hands before speaking in my class." Umbridge snarled. "Since you're first years, I'll let you off with a warning."

America was too busy trying to get his brother's hand off his mouth to notice what she said. Germany on the other hand was shooting daggers at Feliciano because the Italian had pulled out his white flag and was crying and blubbering.

"Please Mr. Canada, I'm too young to-a die! I'm still a virgin. Where do you think they get extra virgin olive oil? Please don't-a shoot me or hit-a me with your hockey stick!" he sobbed attracting Umbridge's attention.

"The three of you have detention." she snarled at Germany, Italy, and America, completely forgetting about Canada, who was still suffocating his twin.

Umbridge turned away and started going on and on about the Ministry, ignoring Feliciano's flag and Matthew's attempt at keeping his brother quiet. Until America freed himself and had one of those rare moments when he fought with Canada.

"Mattie!" he snarled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Arthur will murder you if you get in trouble." he argued, as Germany tried to separate them and Italy screamed louder.

"I can handle Iggy."

"Oh yes, you've proved that. Evidence in that 'Revolution' of yours."

"At least I fought for what I wanted."

"That is enough!" Umbridge cried. "Mr. Williams, you have detention. All four of you will go to Professor Kirkland."

Germany had to drag Feliciano from the room while Matthew and Alfred followed still seething with anger.

* * *

><p>Arthur was writing notes on Rome on the board when the other four nations came in. It was Feliciano's cries that alerted him to their presence. The Italian calmed down when he saw what England was writing.<p>

"Ve~ Grandpa Rome!" he cried in excitement. "I miss Grandpa. He taught me how to draw. Did you know that, Luddy?"

"What are you four doing here?" England asked.

"Those dummkopfs," Germany said while pointing at the two North Americans, "vere fighting in that Ministry lady's class. Feliciano made it vorse by pulling out that flag of his."

"Ve~ Arthur, Matthew's scary. Why do we always forget him?" the Italian asked.

"I don't know, Feli. It must be a Canadian thing." he told his fellow nation. "Matthew, I expected better from you." He took Umbridge's note from Germany. "And really Alfred? Yelling at your professor. Then again, it's you. You lot might well stay where I can keep an eye on you."

Arthur turned back to his class and started talking about Rome. Italy would occasionally interject anything England forgot. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the otherside of the mirror.

"I got it, I got it!" Feliciano cried as he ran to the mirror.

Before Arthur could stop him, the Italian pulled back the curtain revealing Romania and Norway. They stepped out and Feliciano quickly closed the curtain.

"Don't mind us." Romania said. "Ve're just here to strengthen the magic on the mirror."

"So that's what's behind the curtain? It doesn't seem very dangerous at all." Malfoy stated. "Anyway, my father will hear about a Mudblood letting his Muggle friends into the school."

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy. And they're not Muggles. They're here because they have something they wish to discuss with me later." Arthur said. "Class dismissed."

Romania turned to Malfoy. "I'll have you know that vhat lies behind the mirror is very dangerous. Your professor is right to barn you against going near it."

He flashed his fangs before returning to casting spells on the mirror. Arthur started preparing his notes for his next class and gestured for the four de-aged nations to sit down.

"So you de-aged them? Vait, Italy's in Gryffindor? I thought he'd be Hufflepuff." Romania mused when all the fifth years left. "Then again, according to my bitch of a neighbor, he used to be down right vicious and vasn't afraid to defend his land against the Ottoman Empire. Oh and he kicked 2Ps Italy's ass after Luciano hurt Romano."

"Will you stop talking like that?" Arthur growled. "You never know who's listening."

"So vhat is it like to have Alfred young again? Have you turned back into big brother Arthur?" Vlad asked.

"Vladimir." Norway hissed. "Arthur's getting annoyed. He might kill you."

"You can't say you're not curious too, Lukas."

"Enough. Both of you." Arthur snapped.

* * *

><p>Alfred was determined to get back at Umbridge. So he and Italy were writing a letter to Poland during History of Magic. The two already knew it and Feliciano said he'd fill the American in on anything he needed to know about Rome. Besides, England was too busy stopping and yelling at Romania to notice.<p>

Right now they were requesting the Pole send her a howler. Alfred was hoping she'd die of embarrassment. That is if Poland didn't die from the fact that the toad ruined his favorite color first.

"Alfred, tell me what Romans used instead of wands." Arthur snapped.

"Ve~ They used-a staffs, which are still used by-a magicians in the House of Life." Italy blurted before America had a chance to even process the question. "Ve~ Alfred, we need to have him see-a for himself."

"That is correct Feliciano. Five points to Gryfindor, but let Alfred answer the question for himself in the future." England said. "And both of you start bloody paying attention."

"But Iggy-" Alfred started.

"It's 'Professor Kirkland.'" Arthur corrected. "Now who can tell me what lead to the downfall of the Roman Empire?"

"Ve~ it was Germania otherwise known as the Germanic tribes." Italy answered. "It lead-a Austria, Spain, France, and Prussia to battle over control of Italy. Italy was split-a into north and south. South went-a to Spain and North went-a to Austria. Eventually Holy Roman Empire offered to become-a one with North Italy and reform the Roman Empire. But Italy refused-a."

"I should've known you'd answer that." Arthur mused. "Take another five points, Feliciano. Alright, that's it for today. Class dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewer and followers. I'm shocked that this story's doing so well and it means so much to me everytime I open my email and see somebody's followed, favored, or reviewed this story. So thank you so much for your support. Anyway, if you see any accent, grammar, spelling, or language errors, please tell me and I'll fix them. Hetalia and Harry Potter aren't mine. P.S. Romania calls Hungary a bitch because they don't get along.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: America's New Enemies and England Butts Heads

The four nations were heading to detention with England. He had somehow convinced Umbridge to transfer their detentions to him, saying lines wouldn't get the message across to them and he knew the perfect way to do that. Of course she couldn't tell him that she was planing on making them carve their skin open, so she couldn't refuse. Not that she knew it, but England knew her plan all along and knew that would reveal their secret.

Of course that meant having to watch them along with Malfoy, but it was a nescessary sacrifice. He couldn't risk letting that woman discover their secret, because then that meant the Ministry and Voldemort would find out. He'd become one with Mother Russia before he let that happen. By the time the four nations and Malfoy got there, Arthur had everything ready.

"Feliciano, you'll be helping me with paperwork. Alfred, Matthew, Draco, you'll be cleaning the classroom without magic. And Ludwig, you'll be double checking Feliciano's work and making sure he didn't slip into Italian. I'm afraid my boss doesn't read Italian." Arthur told them.

He summoned two chairs, a mop, a broom, a dustpan, a bucket of water, disinfectant, and a rag. He handed the mop to America, the broom to Malfoy, and the rag to Canada.

"My father will hear about this." Malfoy grumbled.

"Oh shut up and start sweeping so I can mop." Alfred snapped. "I can't do anything until all the junk is swept up."

"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood."

"Iggy, this pale weirdo called me a 'Mudblood.' I don't know what that means, but it sounds like one of those words that would make Oliver wash Allen's mouth out with soap."

"Mr. Malfoy, I've told you three bloody times not to use language like that. You're a fifth year, so I shouldn't have to repeat myself to you. I'll see you in detention for the rest of the week." Arthur told him. "Now Alfred, unless you want to answer that bloody frog's letters, I suggest you not disturb me. Bloody wanker. I'll give him a 'black sheep of Europe' next time I see him."

"Ve~ does that mean you're going to strangle big brother Francis?" Italy asked.

"Get back to paperwork, Feliciano."

It was relatively quiet. Only Germany was speaking to occasionally remind the Italian to not write "Ve~" or to keep writing in English.

"Hey Mattie, want to play baseball tomorrow?" America asked.

"Only if you play hockey with me in the winter, eh." Canada replied.

"Sure dude! Iggy, want to play?"

"No thank you, Alfred. You turn intensely competitive when you play baseball and American football. And Matthew's personality turns around whenever he so much as holds a hockey stick." England replied. "Don't even ask Feliciano or Ludwig. I'm afraid Matthew is the only one that can play with you and you're the only one that can play hockey with Matthew."

"God you're sickening, Yank." Malfoy said. "Playing Muggle sports. Any self respecting wizard would be playing Quiditich."

"Don't call me 'Yank.'" the American spat. "And baseball's one of the awesomest sports ever! So don't you dare diss anything that comes from my country, you racist asshole."

"Alfred!" England growled.

"I don't care if Oliver comes here right now and shoves the lye soap in my mouth, I will not let this jerk get away with insulting me."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked.

America lunged but Canada and Germany pulled him back. He lashed out against the other two nations and swore as they refused to loosen their grip. They made sure he couldn't reach his concealed gun and start shooting. If Germany and Canada were humans, they'd be extremely injured from the American's super strength. Luckily they were nations and Canada was used to restraining his younger twin.

"Enough!" England yelled at the younger nations. He picked up his younger brother with ease because the American was now an eleven year old. "Alfred F. Jones, that is enough."

Matthew and Ludwig picked themselves up. The German went to walk back to a cowering Feliciano, but stopped when he heard a crunching noise.

"Texas! You broke Texas!" Alfred cried. "This means war, dammit!"

"Alfred, it was an accident and you're partially at fault. Besides, I can fix Texas." England said picking up the broke glasses and pulled out his wand. "Reparo." The glass flew back into the lenses and repaired itself. He stuck them on the younger nation's nose. "There, good as new. Now I'll see you in detention tomorrow. All of you can leave."

The Gryffindors headed back to the tower and Malfoy headed to the dungeons. Alfred was pointedly avoiding his twin and the German and was instead talking to Italy about if Poland was going to reply or not and if he'd help them get back at Umbridge.

* * *

><p>The next morning, America was chatting with his fellow countries about sports. He had forgiven Germany and Canada and also scared them in the process because of how quickly his mood changed. Suddenly they saw the mail come.<p>

"Sweet! Look at all those owls." America exclaimed as one landed beside him. "I wonder if I can train one of my eagles to do that. Hey Feli dude, look. Felicks sent us an answer."

"_Dear Alfie and Feli, First off, tell Luddy, Artie, and, uh, Mattie that Liet and me totally say hi. And second, that woman did what? She is so like totally dead. How dare she ruin pink. She must be like a crime against nature or something. I'm so going to totally embarrass her. What was that thing called again? A howler? I'm totally going to ask Artie how to send one. Maybe include Natalya to scare the living shit out of her? What you think? Anyway, Francis is totally demanding Artie to send him an explaination on Mattie's (that's his name right?) disappearance. Write to us soon. Love, Feliks and Liet._" Alfred read to his three companions.

"Ve~ we should tell En- I mean, Arthur." Feli exclaimed.

"Hem, hem." an annoying cough came. They turned around and saw that toad. "And what exactly do you have to tell Professor Kirkland?"

America opened his mouth but Canada cut him off. "That our friends Feliks and Toris say hello and that mon frére, Francis, and our other friends want us to write, eh."

"Can I see this letter?" she asked.

"Hell no. It's none of your damn business what Feliks had to say." Alfred snapped. He turned to his friends. "I'm going to write Francypants and that little fort before I gotta go to class. Feli, you should write Lovino before he shows up and starts swearing at everybody. And Ludwig you should write your 'awesome' brother. Also Mattie, you should write Francypants too and let him know that Iggy hasn't sacrificed you to that Commie Bastard or poisoned you with his cooking."

"Alfred, how many times do you have to be told that Ivan's not Communist anymore and the Soviet Union is split up, eh?" Canada asked.

"Until Ivan stops carrying around that water pipe and offering to beat me to death with it." he replied.

"Vhatever. Just don't start Vorld Var III." Ludwig said.

"I might go talk to Iggy first though."

The American raced off with his letter leaving his fellow nations and that toad. There was no way in hell he was letting that bitch find out their plan. Umbridge walked to the teachers' table, knowing who's mail she was going through first.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting at his desk listening to his younger brother ramble about what Poland had to say when Umbridge walked in.<p>

"Anyway, Francypants wants you to write and explain Mattie's disappearance. But at least Gilbert's not demanding you write about Ludwig. Then again, I have a feeling our 'awesome' friend would come see you in person." America rambled. England was thankful he was remembering to use human names or at least nicknames. "I think Francypants thinks you posioned Mattie or sacrificed him to the Commie Bastard. Not that I'd let that Commie ever come near my brother. And what kind of hero would I be if I let you poison my brother?"

"Alfred, you git, Ivan's not bloody Communist anymore." Arthur reminded him. "Did you forget his sisters lived in your house for awhile and Gilbert started living in Ludwig's basement after the Soviet Union broke up?"

"Of course I didn't dude! Natalya's gotten clingy to me. It's starting to creep me out!" the American exclaimed. "And is that why we don't see Gilbert anymore?"

"He's taken to draining his brother's beer supply and bothering Rodreich, Vash, and Elizabeta." the island nation replied. "Of course he usually ends up getting shot by Vash and having his head bashed in with that Hungarian's frying pan. As the frog would put it, Gilbert and Elizabeta have unresolved sexual tension."

"Dude, if you tell Lizzy that she'll beat you to death with her frying pan." America laughed. "And Feli's not the only one Swissy uses for target practice. Then again, that's his fault for streaking through Vash's yard in the middle of the night to get to Ludwig's house.

"Hem, hem."

"What do you need, Dolores?" England asked sounding annoyed.

"It's just that this is not related to the history of magic and I don't think the Minister would approve." she said in her annoying voice.

"Well, my little brother and I were having a private conversation that's none of your business and he doesn't need any help with the subject I'm teaching." he replied.

"And why would you assume that?"

"Alfred, explain the Salem Witch Trials."

"The Salem Witch Trails took place in 1693 in Salem, Massachusetts. Several women were accused of being witches and punished for that crime. Contrary to popular belief, they were hung, not burned at the stake like they were in France. Today, Salem is supposedly haunted and several people like to play Ouija there to speak with the witches' spirits. The women were pardoned in 1993 by the U.S. government along with a formal apology." America explained.

"See? He really doesn't need my help." England said.

He knew America would know that because he was actually there when the witches were hung. Believe it or not, but when America was a young colony, he believed in magic. You could not be the little brother of England and not believe in magic. But what happened in Salem was part of the reason the younger nation was wary when it came to magic. His colonist had instilled that doubt and fear when he was young.

"And if he needs help, I'll help him or Feliciano Vargas will help him." the older nation added. "But don't you bloody tell me what my brother and I can and cannot talk about."

"That's only one thing he knows. That doesn't prove he knows what the Ministry recommends." she snarled.

"Alfred, the origin of vampires." England ordered.

"Vampires originated in Romania with Vlad the Impaler. It is said that Vlad ran a stake through his own citizens bodies, drank their blood, and put them on display to scare away his enemies." Alfred said lazily.

Arthur turned to Umbridge, proud of his former colony for helping him. He knew America wasn't stupid. He just acted stupid and silly half the time. But when it came down to it, America could be serious.

"Don't you ever come in here and tell me what the Ministry wants. You will not praise the damn Ministry to me nor will you shove Ministry propaganda down my throat. I don't give a fuck what that bastard of a Minister has to say. And if you think I'm scared of the Minister, you have another thing coming. If you bloody think you can get me in trouble, well then you are sadly mistaken. I have ties that go above your precious Minister's head." he snarled. "Now leave."

"Mr. Kirkland, you've made a huge mistake. I will not stand for disloyalty-" she started before America cut her off.

"Disloyalty? Please lady, you don't know shit about disloyalty. How about being figuratively split apart because half of your family wants to leave and the other half wants to make them stay? How about being burned by the two people you trusted most in the world? How about having someone you love dearly be attacked by someone you thought was your friend? How about having an ally stab you in the back and threaten to destroy you? You know nothing. So don't you fucking talk about disloyalty in front of me!" he growled before stalking out of the room to his first class.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter ever! Anyway, I was referencing the Civil War. In my mind, the states are personified and none of the other nations, save Canada and Mexico, are supposed to know about them. The War of 1812, when Canada and England burned Washington D.C. Pearl Harbor, because Japan and America were on relatively good terms before that. And the Cold War, Russia used to be America's ally and the Cold War nearly turned hot several times (ex: Vietnam and Korea.) Anyway, please correct any mistakes you see. And did I portray Poland correctly? Also, can somebody tell me how to spell his name, please? I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. And thank you to my reviewers and followers.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Howler

Canada noticed his twin had been in a sour mood for an entire week. He wasn't laughing or cracking jokes and would explode at the randomest things. Matthew offered to play baseball, but he refused. It worried him that America was acting out of character.

For the rest of the week he deliberately skipped Defense Against the Dark Arts and refused to say why when Matthew asked him. He just said he didn't care if he failed that toad's class. In History of Magic, he'd ignore England's questions and do the paperwork he was missing out on. In potions, he'd get snippy with Snape and usually ended up using swear words that haven't been used in a hundred years.

Feliciano tended to avoid him, sensing his foul mood. Ludwig on the other hand tried to scold him, only to have him lock himself in the dormitory. Matthew found it strange that Arthur hadn't said a word to Alfred. The Englishman would usually be yelling at the American for his behavior. Finally, the Canadian decided to approach his older brother.

"Why is Alfred in such a foul mood, eh?" he asked.

The older nation sighed. "When Umbridge came snooping, she reopened some old wounds. One of which was painful for me."

"Revolution?"

"Try 1812." England corrected. "Along with the Civil War, Pearl Harbor, and the Cold War."

Canada frowned. "Oh I'll kill her. Those are still touchy for him, eh."

"Yes." the older nation agreed mournfully. "For as young as he is, his history is extremely bloody with everything from the Seven Years War to 9/11. Even Ivan wouldn't dare bring up those subjects. I don't blame him if he never shows his face in her class again."

Kumajirou seized his chance. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew." Canada replied. "Your owner."

"Honestly, why do you keep that bloody thing?" England asked. "It can't even remember your name."

"To be fair, I can't remember his either." Matthew said. "Anyway, it's best just to leave Alfred alone. We can't reason with him and we'll just make it worse if we try, eh."

"Better tell that to Ludwig. I know for a fact Feliciano's been avoiding him, but Ludwig's personality dictates he's going to yell at Alfred for his sour mood."

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, and Hermione were discussing the Order Friday morning at breakfast when it came.<p>

"Bloody hell, someone's got a howler!" Ron exclaimed as it landed in front of Professor Kirkland.

The four first years that hung around the professor ran up as it opened. Everybody in the Great Hall was watching him. The look on Kirkland's face was a mixture between horror and rage.

"ANGLETERRE, HOW COULD YOU TAKE MON PETITE MATTHIEU AND NOT TELL ME? I CAN UNDERSTAND AMÉRIQUE, MON AMI, BUT NOT MATTHIEU." a man with a French accent cried.

"BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA, DA?" a man with a Russian asked.

"BECOME ONE WITH ME, BIG BROTHER." a Russian sounding girl exclaimed.

"INGLATERRA, MI AMIGO, YOU'RE DEAD." a Spanish man said.

"QUIET TOMATO BASTARD. TEA BASTARD, YOU DARE TO TAKE MIO IDIOTA FRATELLO AND NOT TELL ME? I'LL-A KILL YOU!" an Italian man yelled.

"HOW CAN HYU TAKE VEST AND NOT TELL THE AWESOME ME?" a man with a Germanish accent asked.

Clang! It sounded like someone just got hit with a frying pan. Bang! Somebody fired a gun on the other end.

"Vash-san prease do not fire your gun. Everybody, we need to carm down. Arthur-san wirr not appreciate our fighting." a Japanese man reasoned.

"YE WORRY TOO MUCH. ME WEE BROTHER DESERVES THIS. MAKING ME SET IN ON MEETINGS AND NOT BRINGING NESSIE." a man with a Scottish accent said.

"YOU'RE DRUNK ALISTAR." a Hungarian woman snapped.

"Vhen is he not drunk, Elizabeta?" an Austrian man asked.

"That's is vhy Arthur represents them at meetings." a Romanian said. "And he's going to murder everyone here."

"HEY YOU JERK ENGLAND, ONE DAY YOU'LL BOW TOO ME." a boy cried.

"Peter, you should be at home." a Finnish man said.

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER, DA?" the Russian asked.

"I AM NOT SU'SAN'S WIFE!" the Finnish man exclaimed.

"ARTIE'S LIKE TOTALLY GOING TO KILL US. COME ON, LIET. I DON'T LIKE WANT TO DIE." a Polish sounding man said.

"ELIZABETA, HOW COULD HYU HIT THE AWESOME ME VITH YOU'RE FRYING PAN UND LEAVE ME LAYING THERE?" the German sounding man asked.

"MARRYME,MARRYME,MARRYME,MARRYME,MARRYME..." the Russian sounding girl chanted before the howler started glowing in a purplish aura and burst into evil looking, purple flames.

Professor Kirkland's face was flushed with anger. The little Italian first year had pulled out a white flag and was waving it furiously as if his life depended on it. He was begging for his life in a mixture of Italian and English and crying. The American and the Canadian were backing up while the German grabbed the Italian's robes and yanked him backwards.

"I'll kill that bloody frog." he growled before stalking out.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "What do you suppose that was about?"

"Don't know." Harry replied. "I'm sure we'll find out when we go to class."

* * *

><p>Professor Kirkland did not show up for History of Magic with fifth year Gryffindors and Syltherins. Instead that those four first years that trailed after him were there.<p>

"Ve~ Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, and Ludwig Beilschmidt. We are filling in for Profesore Kirkland because he went to go murder Fratello, big brother Antonio, big brother Francis, Miss Elizabeta, Mr. Rodreich, his little brother Peter, his big brother Alistar, Kiku, Mr. Ivan, Miss Natalya, Feliks, Vash, and Luddy's big brother Gilbert." the Italian said. "And we are experts."

"Ja. Und Feli is going to start vith Italian history." Germany announced.

"Ve~ Well Italy was part of the Roman Empire and houses its heart. But when Germania killed Rome, several countries tried to claim it for themselves. France, Austria, Prussia, and Spain fought over it until Austria won. South Italy was too hard too handle, so Austria gave it to Spain, keeping the Northern half. Eventually Turkey tried to take both parts, but Spain saved South and North defended itself. Eventually Italy got its independence and after many attempts, it unified in 1861. It was under German control during World War I, but liked Germany so much that it was part of the Axis Powers during World War II along with Japan, Romania, and Bulgaria with Spain's support. Spain didn't join because of its civil war. Italy was the first to surrender." the Italian explained. "Now, any questions?"

* * *

><p>"I sure as hell didn't know that much when I was a first year. How 'bout you 'Mione?" Ron asked.<p>

"Not about Italy. It's like he was there." she mused.

"He can't have been." Harry pointed out. "He's a kid."

"What do you think happened to Kirkland?" Ron asked.

"I reckon he was trying to calm himself down after that howler." Harry replied.

The three walked to potions trying to come up with theories on who sent the howler but couldn't come up with one. Who were those people. And why did they call him "England?"

* * *

><p><strong>The inevitable Howler chapter. Poor England was publicly humiliated. P.S. Italy was right about where he went. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. JLJELLYBEAN123, you got it. Italy made a Kane Chronicle's reference in the last chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The High Inquistor's Inspection

Umbridge had been made the "High Inquistor" of Hogwarts, which caused Arthur to write to his brother, Wales, about how the Ministry was going to hell in a hand basket. William had of course pointed out that England and America were at fault for yelling at her. But he agreed that the Ministry was full of naïve, stupid, racist assholes, as America would put it.

America had skipped every defense lesson since Umbridge had accused Arthur of disloyalty to the Ministry. Of course the old toad tried to put him in detention, but he didn't go to those either. Instead he'd hang out in England's classroom and help teach fifth year Syltherins and Gryffindors. Matthew would give him any notes he needed for finals, but didn't try to force him to go. Even Ludwig stopped trying to get him to go. Alfred sure could be stubborn when he wanted to.

Besides not going to the toad's class, his mood had improved overall. He still got snippy with Snape, but that's because Snape was a biased jerk. And he still did his nation work in history of magic, but he didn't ignore his older brother.

Alfred was sitting in the corner of the history of magic classroom grading tests for his brother when Umbridge came in to inspect Arthur. The island nation had a look of disgust and displeasure on his face but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, we have a guest today. I expect you to be one your best behavior or I will be issuing detentions." he told them. "Today we will-" A knocking noise cut him off. "Alfred, can you get that please?"

The younger nation pulled back the curtain and saw Oliver standing there along with their world's Russia.

"Hello Alfie, want a cupcake?" Oliver asked.

"No thank you, Oliver." he said as polietly as possible so he didn't anger the insane version of England.

"So sorry to bother you Artie but Ivan here has urgent business with Alfie and I really don't want to end up on the receiving end of his water pipe. I also might as well give you your mail so I can get back to sleep." the 2P said. "Lucino's not very happy when we sleep in and I really don't want to answer to his knife in the morning either."

He handed the American a stack of letters as the Russian stepped through the mirror. Alfred quickly closed the curtain and put the mail in Arthur's desk.

"I am interrupting, da?" Russia asked.

"Not at all, Ivan." Arthur replied the color noticeably draining from his face.

"Leetle sister cannot reach me here, da?" he asked.

"N-Not unless she goes through the mirror." England replied.

Russia pulled out a water pipe that was covered in dried blood. More color drained from Arthur's face, as if that were possible. He grabbed Alfred's wrist and started backing up.

"Now Ivan, there's no need for violence. Especially in front of witnesses." he stuttered.

"I need to speak with Amerika, da." Ivan told him.

"What do ya want, Commie?" Alfred asked from behind England.

"Oh that's not very nice. I only wished to speak with you about your relationship with Estonia, da." the Russian said.

America gulped. "I was only helping Eduard find that hacker, honest. I ain't interested in Imperialism any more. Please don't hit me!"

From the corner Umbridge scratched notes on her clipboard. "Hem, hem." The three nations looked at her. "As entertaining as this is, don't you have a class to teach, Professor Kirkland?"

"Yes." he spat before turning to Russia. "Look Ivan, I'll buy you a case of vodka and you can hide from Natalya and we'll all talk later. Okay? Perhaps Alfred can get Kansas to send you some sunflowers too."

"Hmm... Okay." he agreed before turning to Umbridge. "You are lady that Amerika wrote Poland about, da? I only know because Lithuania told me about you."

"Why don't we go get that vodka now? I'm sure Artie brought some along." Alfred suggested before dragging Russia to England's room.

If Russia wasn't so intimidating, everyone, save Umbridge, would've laughed at the sight of a first year dragging a seven foot tall man to a professor's room to get vodka. Five minutes later the American returned without the Russian and sat down at Arthur's desk.

"Today we will start World War II. Now, you should be thankful Alfred's here because he can tell you every detail of America's involvement in the war. I also have some friends that I may ask to come in and explain in detail about their country's involvement." Arthur announced. "Actually, Ivan's one of them. He's an expert on Russian history and could tell you-"

"Hem, hem."

"Would you like some cough syrup, Dolores?" he asked sarcastically.

"No thank you, Arthur. I was just wondering, this is history of magic, is it not?" she asked.

"Yes." he hissed through his teeth.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're teaching muggle history." she stated.

"Muggle history is entwined with magical history. Several witches and wizards have been drafted into Muggle wars. For example, American wizards were drafted during Vietnam just as English wizards were drafted into World War II." he explained. "Muggle history effects magical history. Had the Axis powers won World War II, the United Kingdom could very well have ended up under the control of either Nazi Germany or Fascist Italy. Had the Cold War heated up, the entire world could've ended up as a part of the Soviet Union. Like it or not, Dolores, but Muggle's have had a huge impact on the magical community." He turned to his class. "Now, I want fourteen inches on how England, America, Russia, China, France, Canada, Germany, Italy, and Japan were involved in the war. You have the rest of the class to work and ask questions."

* * *

><p>Hermione was helping Harry and Ron with their essays because neither had ever read a book over World War II. Suddenly that American first year was at their shoulders looking at the essays.<p>

"No, no, no. America was allowed to supply food to any country involved but they couldn't supply weapons to anybody. That was part of the Neutrality Acts. When they formally entered the war after Pearl Harbor, they stopped sending supplies to Germany, Italy, Japan, Bulgaria, and Romania. And Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Sweden, and Spain were neutral, but Spain supported the Axis. They didn't join because they were dealing with their own civil war. And then Switzerland and Sweden are almost always neutral and Liechtenstein depends on Switzerland for military protection, so they're always neutral too. But Sweden did take in Jews from Denmark. That's why the majority of Jews from Denmark were saved." he explained.

"Bloody hell, I think he has you beat 'Mione." Ron exclaimed. "Ron Wesley, by the way. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Alfred F. Jones." America introduced himself. "Iggy's my big brother. I also have a twin, Matthew Williams. And I hang out with Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Venezanio Vargas."

"That Vargas bloke was the one with the cat, right?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Feli's nice. I think he forgave me for pointing that gun at him and forcing him to give me and Iggy info. But that was his fault." Alfred rambled. "Anyway, I gotta go talk ta Ivan before he starts threatening people with his pipe and- Oof"

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." Malfoy said.

Alfred was on his stomach because Malfoy tripped him. The Slytherins started laughing. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but a dark aura suddenly appeared. Professor Kirkland and Ivan were rushing over. The Slytherins quickly shut up when they saw the Russian's pipe.

"That wasn't very nice, da." he said. "Poor, leetle Amerika didn't do anything to you. You die now, da."

"Ivan!" Professor Kirkland snapped as he helped Alfred up. His aura was somehow darker than the Russian's. "I'll handle this. Draco I'll see you in detention for the next month."

"Can he become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ivan asked.

"No. Nobody in this room will become one with Mother Russia." Kirkland growled.

"Aw, is big bwother helping the wittle Mudblood?" Malfoy mocked in a baby voice.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own age, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Make me, Potter." Malfoy spat.

"Enough. Five points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin. I've told you several times to stop using foul language, Mr. Malfoy. And I'll see you after classes are over, Mr. Potter." Professor Kirkland said.

"I could take care of pale boy, da." the Russian offered.

"One more suggestion like that and I'll summon your little sister." the professor threatened. "I have the spell and I'll use it if I have to."

This had the affect he was hoping for because Ivan flinched and walked away. Umbridge finished making notes on her clipboard with a smug look on her face.

"Well, Arthur. I'll have the results of your inspection in two weeks time. Got that? Two weeks." she said as if she were talking to a stupid person.

"You get the hell out of my classroom before I let Ivan beat your head in with his pipe and summon Natalya to tell her you're holding Ivan hostage so I can have the bloody pleasure of watching her gut you." Kirkland spat, abandoning his gentleman personality.

"The day Artie cares what the Ministry thinks is the day the whole world becomes one with Mother Russia, Ivan and Natalya get married, Feli grows a spine and fights Iggy, Elizabeta doesn't hit Gilbert with her frying pan, Lovino invests in a swear jar, Lilli gets a military, Ludwig doesn't get a meeting under control, Vash joins a war, Tino admits he's Berwald's wife, Iggy and Francypants get along, Iggy and his big brothers don't fight, Scottie's sober, Kiku starts giving out free hugs, Rodreich stops acting like an aristocrat, and Sealand is recognized as a country." Alfred stated. "And that ain't ever gonna happen. So don't let the door hit you in the ass."

He pulled out his wand and flicked it lazily, not really caring what it did. Red, white, and blue sparks hit her on the behind. She looked outraged and started yelling about how the Minister would hear about this. She left the classroom, with Arthur and Alfred looking smug and Ivan smiling creepily and beating his bloody pipe against his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Umbridge needs to get acquainted with Russia's pipe or his pick ax. Which would be the most painful? Thank you to my followers and reviewers. If you see any mistakes, please bring them to my attention. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Suspicions

Harry Potter walked to the history of magic classroom. Professor Kirkland had asked to meet with him on Saturday at ten o'clock in the morning. He came to the professor's class and knocked on the door.

There was a banging noise as if he dropped something and then footsteps approaching the door. The door opened revealing the professor's bushy eyebrows and emerald green eyes. His messy blond hair was cover by the hood of his green cloak. He threw the hood back.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Forgive me." he said. "I'm not used to people being on time. Of course I sometimes forget your kind is different from my colleagues. Come in."

He opened the door wider and beckoned Harry in. He stepped in and the professor closed and bolted the door behimd him. The normally bright classroom was as dark as night. Black curtains covered the windows and the only light was coming from white candles.

"Vho is it, Arthur?" a familiar, Romanian voice asked.

"This is Mr. Harry Potter, Vlad." Kirkland said as a man with long brown hair and red eyes stepped into the candlelight.

"Alo Mr. Potter. My name is Vlad." the man introduce himself. He smiled revealing vampire fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Harry asked causing the man to visibly flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Nu, it's fine. I am not a vampire. My fangs are just a reminder for vhat my old boss made me do." he explained. "I'd rather not talk about it. Anyvay, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. Even in Romania you are famous."

"Thank you for your help Vlad." Professor Kirkland said. "Will Lukas come next time or will it just be you?"

"Nu, just Lukas. I cannot come next time. I have meeting vith Nikolai in Bulgaria. But I vill come if Norge thinks the defenses are veakened. And don't mention it. It keeps Elizaveta and her frying pan out of my hair." Vlad replied. "I will be going now." He turned to Harry. "Tell your friend Ron, that his brother, Charlie, says alo."

Vlad disappeared on the spot. Professor Kirkland chuckled and used his wand to open the curtains before blowing out the candles. He beckoned Harry to sit down before getting tea.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, how are you liking your classes?" he asked. "Matthew tells me Umbridge's is the worst. But Alfred claims potions is. Then again, he doesn't attend Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"They're okay. Umbridge is a-" he stopped thinking the professor might rat him out.

"A real tyrant?" he finished. "I know all about those. I've had bosses like that in past. Those type of people are the reason Matthew's the only brother I really get along with."

"But you and Alfred seem to get along." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but I think that's because I blindsided him by bringing him here. He hasn't believed in magic since he was a very young child and now he's forced to be around it. Right now he's clinging to familiarity. And Umbridge isn't helping any." the professor explained.

"But he's a wizard, why wouldn't he believe it?"

Kirkland sighed. "Certain events made him fear and doubt it's existence. And when he rebeled against me, I took his magic so the fight wasn't made worse. The falling out we had could have been worse if magic was added to the mix. And another thing that didn't help is when I got my revenge, Matthew helped, and together we used magic against him in a way we never should have. I really don't want go into detail."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Harry apologized.

"Oh it's fine, Mr. Potter. I have a very complicated family." he said. "You know, I knew your parents. They were fine people. I know they are proud of you and they would want you to fight for what's right. Don't let Umbridge and that corrupt organization known as the Ministry of Magic stop you from telling the truth and saving lives."

"What are you saying, Sir?" Harry asked.

Professor Kirkland leaned closer to him. "I'm saying do whatever you need to do. And if you're going to do something behind the toad's back, include Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Believe me, they might be first years but they'll be a big help." He glanced at a watch on his wrist. Before Harry could ask how that was working in the school he said, "Look at the time. You should be going. It was a pleasure talking with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry got up feeling confused. Professor Kirkland can't possibly know about Hermione's idea, can he? And why does he have an aura of wisdom and importance around him?

* * *

><p>Harry found Hermione in the library. She and Ron were arguing about something but not loud enough to attract Madam Pince's attention. Nearby, Professor Kirkland's younger brothers, the German, and the Italian were doing a potions essay. Well everyone except the Italian was working on potions. Feliciano already had his work done and he was painting.<p>

"Ve~ do you think Kiku will like it?" he asked showing his friends a painting of Tokyo. "It's the capital of Japan after all."

"Yeah dude. That's awesome. Can you do New York?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~ sí! Of course I can." Feli replied while carefully tearing the painting out so it could dry. He stuck cardboard under another piece so he could paint another. "I can do Berlin, Moscow, D.C., London, Paris, Rome, and more too."

Harry continued to the table where Hermione and Ron were. They stopped arguing as soon as they saw Harry. Neither one said a word about Hermione's idea for Harry teaching DADA.

"Hey Hermione, I think that Professor Kirkland and those first years that hang around him aren't human." Harry whispered. "It's just the way he talked to me today, I think he was referring to the American Revolution or something. And the way he talks about the Roman Occupation and Viking Invasions, it's like he witnessed them first hand."

"And did you notice the way he rants about other countries, he calls the 'he' or 'she' like they're human or something." Ron added softly. Little did they know, Matthew was nearby listening in. "And I think I heard that Feliciano kid call hI'm 'Inghilterra.' What does that even mean?"

"It's Italian for England." Hermione answered. "And that Ivan fellow was calling Alfred 'little America.' He also mentioned Poland, Lithuania, and Estonia."

"So I wasn't the only on that heard that. Good, I thought I was imagining things." Ron said.

"I've been meaning to look up that mirror so I'll see about countries being personified too." Hermione announced before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>Matthew was about to go back to Italy, Germany, and America when Alfred stepped out of the shadows and scared him. He forgot that Alfred's Cold War spy days made him sneaky. One look at his face told the Canadian that he heard everything Harry Potter and his friends spoke about.<p>

"We need to tell the others, Mattie." he said in a serious tone. "And we need to make sure all texts that mention us are out of the library."

This was serious if America wasn't laughing or joking. The two walked back to Italy and Germany. Immediately they sensed something was up.

"Vhat have you done now, Alfred?" Germany asked.

"Nothing. But we have a huge problem." he replied.

Italy opened his eyes. His honey brown orbs were full of worry.

"Ve~ what is it?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Harry Potter and his friends are onto the five of us." Matthew told them.

"Vhat do you mean?" Ludwig demanded.

"He means they've caught our slip ups and Ivan didn't help things By calling me 'little America.'" America told them. "They also figured out what 'Inghilterra' means and we'll be in even more trouble if they figure out what 'Doitsu' means, because that's not even Italian. We might be able to explain the country names as translation slip ups but how are we going to explain that an Italoan native knows Japanese when he's supposedly never been to Japan."

"Ve~ But I can't say 'Germania' because that's who killed Nonno." Feliciano said.

"No more saying the names of countries unless you're talking about geography." Alfred said. "And we have to stop talking about historical events as if we were there. And stop referring to countries as 'he' and 'she.' Artie included."

"I'll go tell Arthur. You guys start hunting down any books that mention the possibility of countries even being personified." Matthew told them.

"Ja. Feliciano, you help Alfred. I'll go vith Matthew." Ludwig added. "It might be best to have two people break this news to him. He might get angry."

"Okay, you have a point. Come on Feli, dude, let's start lookin'" America agreed. "If you could, can you have Iggy write a note so we can get into they restricted section?"

"Oui." Canada replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh the Golden Trio's suspicious. Anyway a lot of you have noted I update fast and that's because 1) I enjoy writing this and 2) it's the weekend so I'm not in class. It helps that I missed school last week so I don't have homework. But should warn you I won't be updating as fast this week because I have a ton of work to make up. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. Your support means so much to me. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Discoveries

Alfred and Feliciano carried a rather large stack of books to the history of magic classroom. It was every book that even mentioned the possibility of nations existing plus a few World War and Cold War books just in case someone's picture was in there. It wasn't good that Harry Potter and his friends were on to them, but it'd be worse if Umbridge went snooping.

"Ve~ Alfred." Feli said.

"Yes, Feli?"

"Why don't you go-a to Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore?" the Italian asked.

America thought for a second before answering. "I don't like the way she talks and the way she treats us. I rebelled when Iggy was treating me like a child and not recognizing that I could stand on my own and if I didn't put up with that, I sure as hell ain't gonna take it from her."

"Oh. But you and Arthur get along now." Italy pointed out.

"I know we do, dude. But that's because I've grown up since then. And besides, you and me used to be enemies but now we get along okay and Kiku is a good friend." Alfred replied. "But that Umbridge toad isn't Iggy, Kiku, Ludwig, or you. She's a random stranger who's taken the role of dictator and I hate those types of people. It's why one of my neighbors and me don't get along."

"Ve~ By dittatore you mean like Ludwig's, Kiku's, Antonio's, Ivan's, and my old bosses?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes. Now let's get these things to Iggy. How much you wanna bet he flipped his lid when Mattie and Ludwig told him?"

"Ve~ niente. You'll-a win and I'll-a be out of pasta money."

"Pasta? Really dude?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~ sì. I love pasta and if I don't-a have any money, I can't-a get the ingredienti." Feli replied.

The two continued in silence before coming to the room. Arthur, Matthew, and Ludwig were nowhere to be found, so they just set the books on England's desk before leaving. He'd get why they were there when he returned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at America's house, a young woman stood outside the door waiting for him to answer. Her long brown hair was tied back and her warm, brown eyes were hidden behind her dark shades. She wore a red t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and worn, leather cowboy boots with a gun strapped at her waist.<p>

She pounded loudly on the door. "Estados Unidos, get your gringo ass out here now or I'll break down the fucking door."

Mexico, or Rosa Fernandez, is America's and Canada's older sister. She was raised by Spain, who she refers to as Papa España. She gets along fairly decent with Canada, but she and America fight about as bad as England and France. Don't let that fool you, though. If anybody hurts either of her little brothers, there'll be hell to pay.

It's similar to how Romano treats Italy. Speaking of, she inherited his colorful language. It must be a thing about Spain's colonies because most of South America is the same way.

"Fine, gringo. Don't answer me. Because that means I don't have to hear about the boarder problems or the Alamo. I'll just go see Canadá." she growled before storming off.

* * *

><p>Hermione was looking in the library for books over nations, but she wasn't finding anything. She tried Muggle history books, but discovered somebody already checked most them out. All that was left was a book over Imperialism from the 15th to the early 20th centuries.<p>

She flipped through it, reading about Italy, Canada, Mexico, America, Austraila, India, etc. It was quiet boring actually. It quoted a couple of people with the initals "G.B.," "A.K.," and "F.B." but she couldn't find their actual names, only that they were from Prussia, England, and France respectively.

Frustrated, she slammed the book shut, causing a paper to fall out. She bent over and picked it up, noticing it was an ancient black and white photograph with loopy writing on the back that said "A. Jones and I. Brangski in the Alaska territory, 1868."

Turning it over, she saw two men standing in a snow covered land she guessed was Alaska. The first man was at least seven feet tall and was wearing a long coat and scarf. He had an innocent looking face. The other man was at least a foot shorter than the first. His hair was neat looking with a stubborn cowlick. His eyes were hidden behind no underwire glasses.

Both men looked eerily familiar, but it was in too bad of a condition to make out their faces. Hermione picked up the book and went to check it out. There were probably more photographs like this within it.

* * *

><p>Mexico was standing outside Canada's house, tapping her foot impatiently. She was starting to regret not bringing a jacket. She had forgotten how chilly her brothers' places got in the fall.<p>

But she was more worried about her brothers. She'd been standing outside Canada's house for ten minutes and he wasn't answering. It looked like he hadn't even been home for a couple of weeks. Sighing, Mexico pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"¿Hola?" a male voice on the other end asked.

"Papa, soy México. Have you heard from mis hermanos lately?" she asked.

"¿Tus hermanos? ¿Como se llaman?"

"Canadá y Estados Unidos." she replied. "Have you seen them?"

"No pero they were with Inglaterra. But nobody can reach him. Try Francia." Spain suggested.

In the background, somebody yelled, "Hey Tomato Bastard, has Tea Bastard or Potato Bastard called about mio idiota fratello?"

"Un momento." he told Mexico before responding to Romano. "No mi tomate pequeño." He returned to talking with Mexico. "Lo siento, Mexi, but I have to go. Romano wants answers too. Apparently, Inglaterra took Italia y Alemania too. Hasta luego."

"Hasta la vista, Papa." Rosa said before hanging up.

How dare England take her brothers and not tell her. Romano was right, he was a bastard. She got in her rental car and went to the nearest airport to purchase a ticket to France. She was going to get their location from the Frenchman, even if she had to torture him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a ton of Algebra to make up. This is just a filler chapter with an introduction to Mexico, whose going to play a bigger role later. My friend and I were talking about this during lunch today and she gave me some ideas. She suggested I involve South Africa, but I settle with Mexico instead. I also got another idea, I can't say much, but one Hetalia character's going to be kind of picked on later, and by that, I mean kind of tortured. And another's going to snap. The idea on how they snap goes to my friend who suggested it, she knows who she is. I would've never thought of it, but it's genius! Neither will happen, though, until much later. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. Thanks to my reviewers and followers.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: More Questions Than Answers

It was another boring potions class for Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. Feliciano, being the excellent cook he was, was one of the best students in the class. Of course, whenever he was asked a question he'd give a silly answer. That made Snape wonder how the hell he got "E"or "O" on all of his assignments. Then again, there was a lot of shocking things about the Italian.

Like how he read his whole Defense Against the Dark Arts book and would read Dante's "The Divine Comedy" in that class. Or how he even got into Gryffindor in the first place. The Slytherins loved teasing the Gryffindors about the cowardly Italian being in their house. The other Gryffindors, save his three fellow nations, pointedly avoided him because they didn't want to be associated with a coward. They thought he tarnished everything their house stood for.

But back to potions. Today was one of those days where Snape was in a bad mood. Rumor was Umbridge had inspected him during his fifth year class earlier that day. Snape was at least thankful that Alfred Jones and Feliciano Vargas weren't in that class.

"Can anyone tell me in what situation you would need to use a shrinking solution?" he asked dully. Feliciano raised his hand.

"Ve~ Profesore, when you've made pasta for Alfred, Matthew, Yao, Kiku, Ivan, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, fratello, Luddy, Gilbert, Mr. Rodreich, and Miss Elizabeta, but only Luddy and Kiku show up because they don't want to hurt your feelings. So you pour some on the pasta so you don't waste ingredienti." Italy said causing several people to laugh.

"Mr. Vargas, do you think my class is a joke?" Snape growled.

"No signore." he replied seriously. He even opened his eyes to show how sincere he was.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Next time Mr. Vargas, I expect you to give an appropriate answer."

Alfred stood up. "You wanted an answer and he gave you one. If he wasn't taking your damn class seriously, he wouldn't turn in his work. He do everything half ass."

"Detention Mr. Jones and another five points from Gryffindor."

Matthew grabbed Alfred's sleeve and pulled him back down before he got himself into more trouble. Arthur was already pissed and he was looking for another nation to take his anger out on. America huffed and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath.

That day was also one of those days when the normally laid back nation was in a sour mood. He already had detention with Snape, but on top of that, McGonagall told him he had to go to Umbridge's detention. He had a fit that probably caused a minor earthquake in Lima, Ohio but she was relentless. He'd been pissed since and was really asking for either Nantucket to be pulled or Texas to be taken away.

Canada shot his brother a warning look before gesturing to his own curl and demonstrating a pulling motion. America narrowed his eyes, wearing a look that said "You wouldn't dare." The northern twin had gotten good at reading his brother in the past couple hundred years

Matthew leaned over and whispered, "Try me."

Had it been Mexico, she would have shot America in the knee, told him that was a warning shot, and him warned to change his attitude. Canada on the other hand, would pull his cowlick. He normally didn't bring out his hockey stick when it came to his siblings, unless it was necessary.

Nearby, Ludwig was scolding Feliciano for giving such a ridiculous answer. The little Italian looked on the verge of tears because not only did he get in trouble, but now Germany was mad. He started blubbering in Italian and begging for forgiveness. The German quickly forgave and told him to settle down in order to avoid the eventual scene Italy would cause if he was left to cry.

After what seemed like forever, the class was dismissed. Italy dashed off somewhere, leaving Germany behind. America stormed off, not bothering to tell anybody where he was going. Canada and Germany exchanged a look before heading off in separate directions. Italy would find Germany and America would literally hunt down Canada later.

* * *

><p>Feliciano headed out to the lake to work on his painting since he was forbidden from doing it in the library anymore. Madam Pince had flipped out when she saw the pastels near her precious books. Which was all fine by Italy. He wasn't exactly neat when he set up his painting space. He also had a tendency to discard the brush and use his fingers instead, to get that perfect texture.<p>

He set his paper out and stuck a piece of cardboard underneath to prevent his other pages from getting ruined. He started sketching out what he wanted to do, unaware of a certain group of Slytherins near him until it was too late.

Malfoy snatched the book away from him. He flipped through, acting disinterested, but was actually fascinated that somebody could draw and paint like that.

"I've seen better drawings done by trolls." he sneered.

"Ve~ give back you-a bully." Feli cried while trying to take it back. But Malfoy held it out of his reach.

The pale boy smirked and muttered something to himself. He exchanged a look with his friends before tossing all of Italy's hard work into the lake.

"There. If you want it so bad, go get it, you filthy, little Mudblood." he said before walking away.

"DOITSU!" Italy wailed, shaking with anger and sorrow. "ALL MY WORK FOR THE PAST MONTH-A! IT'S ALL GONE!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" England demanded as he approached his fellow nation. "First I'm told they're going to figure it out, then that frog writes me to say that bloody Mexican woman wants to know where Alfred and Matthew are, and now this? Why the hell are you crying?"

Italy just pointed at the floating sketch book. Arthur sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Accio." he murmured.

The soaking wet book flew into his hand. He murmured the spell for drying things. Once the moisture was gone, he flipped through the stiff pages to see all the paint was smudged and some of the pencil was missing. The Italian bawled harder when he saw this.

"Reparo." England said but nothing happened. "What the- Don't worry, Feliciano, we'll get you a new one. You can start from scratch."

"You mean-a it, Inghliterra?" Italy asked.

"Of course." Arthur assured him. "But it's 'Arthur' here."

"Ve~ sí."

The two headed back up to the castle, Italy still mourning the loss of his artwork. England figured the spell didn't work on Italy's sketch book because the art was infused with a nation's magic and culture. Things like that were hard for wizarding spells to repair or copy. Oh well. In a week or two, the Italian will forget all about it.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Mexico demanded, her gun pointed at France's temple.<p>

"Ask Scotland. He is ze one who sent ze letter to Angleterre." he replied. "I was upset about 'im taking mon petite Matthieu."

She pulled out her cell phone. It was time to involve her Uncle Romano. Surely he's want to know where his brother was. She'd have better luck getting information out of Scotland if Romano's colorful language and the Italian mafia were involved.

"Who the hell is this?" he growled on the other end.

"Holá Tío Romano." she greeted.

"You're one of the Tomato Bastard's colonies. What the hell do you want?"

"I need help. And if you want tu hermano, then you'll help me." she told him.

"I'm listening." he grumbled.

"Do you by any chance know where Scotland lives?" she asked.

"Sí."

"Meet me at la casa de Francia and I'll tell you more."

* * *

><p>Matthew drug Kumajirou behind him as they made their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He knew exactly where Alfred would be sulking. The polar bear was protesting and saying it was hungry.<p>

"I'll feed you after we get Alfred, Kumacoco." he told the bear, forgetting his name. It was payback for all those times Kumajirou forgot who Canada was.

"Who?" Kuma asked.

"My brother."

"Who are you?"

Canada sighed. "I'm Matthew, the one who feeds you."

"Then who's 'Canada?'" the bear asked.

Matthew really wanted to slam his head against a tree. Of all places to remember his country name.

"Me." he replied so softly that only Kuma could hear.

"Oh."

Had anyone been around, they would give the duo strange looks. Then again, only America, France, and Mexico remembered him when he was not around and they'd be the only ones who know to look for Canada. The only reason he was even noticed was because of England's magic and even then he was still forgotten. Once this was all said and done, Canada would go back to being invisible.

Finally, they came upon his brother. The superpower was humming a familiar tune as he wrote, except this time it wasn't the American national anthem.

"What are you humming? It sounds familiar, eh." Canada said.

Most people would've jumped at a person appearing out of thin air, but not America. He was used to his brother's quietness.

"Just an old song." he replied before continuing with his letter. "I'm writing to Kiku. There's a meeting coming up and he's in charge since he's the least likely to start a fight. Anything going on in Canada that the rest of the world needs to know about?"

"Non." he replied. "Did you ask Arthur, Feli, and Ludwig."

"No. Scottie's filling in for Iggy, Gilbert's filling in for Ludwig, and Romano's filling in for Feli. So they don't need to relay messages through Kiku." Alfred replied. "Iggy's pissed because Francypants told him Mexi's lookin' for us. Knowing her, she only noticed because she went to wake me up."

"Then thank God you weren't there, eh." Canada said while sitting down next to his brother. "You would've pulled out your gun and shot her. Well, shot at her."

America laughed. "Dude, she's the one who holds her gun to my head and tells me to wake the fuck up."

Canada pulled Kumajirou into his arms and started laughing. Mexico and America usually ended up drawing guns and shooting at each other. That's why Germany didn't let them near each other at meetings. Of course they always had each other's back, along with Canada's.

"You two are about as bad as Francis and Arthur, if not worse." Matthew noted. "The only difference is you two don't have unresolved sexual tension like they do."

"Of course not dude! She's my big sister. That would be weird on so many levels." America declared.

"That doesn't stop Belarus from stalking and trying to force Russia to marry her." Canada pointed out.

America just rolled his eyes and went back to working on his letter. He was also going to write a letter to Feliks to decide when they were going to get revenge on Umbridge.

"Al, are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"Course I am Mattie. Why would you think that?" America replied.

"Alfred, you can't pull wool over my eyes. I'm your twin brother. I know you better than anyone else in the world does." he paused for a minute before continuing. "But I suppose asking you if you're alright or not isn't worth it because of your hero complex."

"I do not have a hero complex!" the American protested. "I just simply am a hero."

The Canadian rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, eh."

* * *

><p>"Say Hermione, doesn't that look like that Ivan guy that came into history of magic?" Harry asked when Hermione showed him and Ron the photograph.<p>

"Blimey, that looks like an older version of that Alfred kid. They even have the same initials. No way that's a coincidence." Ron added.

"It is rather strange. Perhaps it could be ancestors of theirs." she replied.

"Well, they seem awful chummy in that photo. That Ivan bloke and Alfred don't seem to get along too well." Ron pointed out. "So I doubt they're the ones in that photograph."

"Well, if we're right about nations, their relationships might change throughout history. America and Russia were on relatively good terms before Communism." she countered.

"Well what else is in that book?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked for anymore pictures yet." she answered.

She started flipping through it. There were several notes from various settlers. Finally she found another black and white picture. It was a group of three people and was not in as bad of a condition as the Alaskan one was. Written on the back was "L.B., K.H., and F.V., the Axis Powers. 1938, Rome, Italy."

The first man was a serious looking Japanese man. His uniform was neat and his dark hair was flat. The next man was a buff looking German man with his light hair slicked back. There wasn't a wrinkle in his uniform. The last man was an Italian man holding a cat. His medium hair was relatively neat, with only a curl sticking out and his eyes were closed. He wore a permanent smile on his face and was the only one looking happy. His uniform was not as neat as his companions' with his tie untied and his jacket thrown on the ground.

"Bloody hell, that's those two first years. Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas, right?" Ron asked.

"But what's a World War II picture doing in an Imperialism book?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, but it's them. I'm sure of it." Ron replied.

* * *

><p><strong>A long chapter to make up for all my short ones. These are minor plot things that'll lead into major events later. Also AmericaCanada brotherly bonding. They're one of my favorite brothers. Anyway, my friend and I were talking again and she gave me more ideas. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please tell me if you see any mistakes. Thank you to my followers and reviewers. It means so much to me to have your support.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Family and a Meeting

"Ve~ ciao!" Italy greeted the Golden Trio.

"Excuse me, Feliciano. Can we ask you a question?" Hermione asked.

"Sí."

"If Alfred, Matthew, and Professor Kirkland are all brothers, then why do they have different last names and why are they from different countries."

Feli had to think about this. He knew why they all had different last names, but he couldn't tell them the truth. He had to come up with a believable lie.

"Ve~ Arthur was born-a in England, but his genitori divorced and his madre moved to America and remarried. They had Alfred and Matthew before they spilt. Their padre took Alfred and their madre changed her name back and moved to Canada with Matthew." Feli explained. "Alfred and Matthew also have a sorella from their padre's first marriage. She is not a witch."

He was very careful on details. He had to make sure he told the others later. That way they weren't contradicting each other.

"How do you know Ludwig?" Harry asked.

"Ve~ we go way back. He's big and scary and he protects me. He's-a my best-a friend!" Italy said excitedly. "He plays football with me and lets me make pasta! And he tries to train me because I'm-a weak. But he always forgives-a me. Like that time I told Alfred and Arthur everything I knew about him. And he keeps me safe from big brother Francis and that scary Ivan. He also puts up with fratello, who's kind of a dick after living with big brother Antonio."

The portrait door swung upon and Ludwig walked in. Italy ran over to him and started clinging to him. He chattered away in Italian and was generally over excitable.

"Ve~ Luddy, did I tell-a you about what that mean-a Malfoy did to me the other day?" Feli asked. "He took-a my art book and tossed it in the lake. Arthur says he'll get me a new one. But that means I have to start-a from the beginning."

"Vhat do you mean he threw it into the lake? Vhat vhere you doing zat caused him to do zis?" the German asked.

"Niente, he just-a did. He's a big bully."

"Do you vant me to get revenge?"

"No. I'm used to it-a. Big brother Francis used to-a do it all the time before I went to live with Mr. Rodreich." Italy replied. "Do you want to go play football?"

"Nein. I have vork to do und so do you." Germany told his friend. "Und I have to vrite to mein 'awesome' bruder before he shows up here. Und you should vrite to Lovino before he calls the mafia to hunt you down."

"Too late for that, dude." America said while appearing from nowhere.

"Verdammt, Alfred. Now is not the time to employ your spy skills." Ludwig scolded. "Und vhat do you mean by it's too late?"

"My sister, Mexi, wrote to Mattie and me after she tortured our whereabouts out of Scottie with Lovino's help. She says if Mattie and me don't write her weekly, she's coming here and murdering us." Alfred replied. "She also says that Lovino's coming here to cuss out Iggy, Feli, and you right now and she and Scottie are trying to hold him back."

"Vait, vhy me?" the German asked.

"Cause you're the 'Potato Bastard' that some how became friends with his 'idiot little brother.' And he just hates you in general." the American replied. "Well, I gotta go. McGonagall says if I don't go to that toad's detentions, I'm gonna be in serious trouble. Plus it helps me complete the second part of me and Feliks's plan."

"Ve~ I know-a what you're planning. It's going to be good!" Feli cheered. "I can't wait!"

Alfred ran out the portrait hole before stopping and sticking his head back in. "By the way, if any of y'all see a bald eagle, it's mine. She's probably got my mail. She won't attack you if you ain't threatening her. All you gotta do is hold out your arm so she can perch on it and then get my mail. Just set it in my trunk."

"Ve~ buona fortuna!" Italy cried.

"Ja, you're going need it. I heard zat Umbridge is burtal vith her punishments." Ludwig added.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Luddy, where are we going?" Feliciano asked as he speed walked to keep up with his German friend.<p>

The duo were near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ludwig really didn't tell want to tell Feli where they were going, knowing the Italian would flee if he did. Alfred was at his detention and Matthew was with Arthur, so it was just the two of them. If Italy ran, Germany might not be able to stop him. Italians advance sixty miles a day when in retreat and Ludwig really didn't want to run sixty miles.

"Ve~ why are we going in there?"

"Be quiet, dummkopf." Germany scolded. "Ve need to keep Romano und Mexico avay from here. So, ve are meeting vith somebody vho's going to help us."

"But why do we need to keep fratello and Alfred's and Matthew's sorella away?" Italy asked in confusion.

"Because they vill reveal our identities und ve can't let zat Umbridge voman know vho ve are."

The entered the very edge of the forest. In a clearing nearby, Prussia was waiting very patiently, which is out of character for him. He didn't want to disturb the thestrals nearby.

"Vest!" he greeted his brother before turning to the Italian. "Little Italy! You look so cute vhich is awesome, but not as awesome as me. Anyvay, Vest, is Birdie okay? I miss his pancakes."

"Ja, Canada is fine. So are Arthur und Alfred." Germany replied.

"Little Alfred, ah I remember helping vith his little revolution vay back vhen." Prussia commented. "Vho do hyu think taught him to fight? So there has to be a reason hyu called the awesome me here besides the fact that hyu missed mein awesomeness."

"Ja bruder. There is this voman zat is on to us und ve need you to keep Italy's bruder und the North American twins' schwester avay from here."

"Is zat all? Kesese zat's easy. The awesome me can handle zat. All I have to do is give Mexico some tequlia und give Romano some tomatoes. Hyu better get back to the castle zey vill be vondering vhere hyu are. Vrite to me more or hyu might get a nasty surprise one of zese days."

"Ja, danke. Auf wiedersehen Bruder."

"Ve~ Gratzie Prussia. Ciao!" Italy cried as Germany grabbed him and started dragging him back to the castle.

"Ja, ja. Ihr willkommen. Auf wiedersehen kleiner Bruder und Italy." Prussia yelled after them. "Komm Gilbird, this chilly English veather is unawesome."

* * *

><p>Matthew was feeding Kumajirou when Ludwig and Feliciano walked into the Great Hall.<p>

"Where's Alfred?" he asked the other two countries.

"No idea. Zat saukerl said he had to go to detention vith Umbridge." Germany replied. "Gilbert says hallo. He said he misses your pancakes."

"Oui, he comes whenever he actually leaves your basement. I'll send him some for Christmas." Canada told him.

Just then America came in and sat next to his brother. He was wearing his bomber jacket and was tugging the selves down. He was extremely pale and a little jumpy.

"Ve~ how was your detention? Was it awful?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, dude. The old road had me do lines." he replied, forcing a smile on his face. "It was boring actually."

"Are you going to get something to eat?" Matthew asked.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." he replied. His voice sounded as if he were drained of all energy.

"But you're always hungry." Canada pointed out. "Are you sick? Is something going on back in the states that you've neglected to tell us about?"

"I'm fine, Mattie. I'm just not hungry." America told his brother.

Matthew didn't press the issue further. It was probably the economy or something and Alfred, with his hero complex, wouldn't tell anyone no matter how much he was pressed. Sometimes his brother could be a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really do romance, but there's some implied PruCan if you look closely. They're one of my OTPs along with Spamano, GerIta, FrUK, SuFin, PruHun, and AustriaHungry. Two weeks off school, so that means more updates. If you see mistakes, tell me. Thank you to my followers and reviewers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Nightmares

America woke up in Washington D.C. Except it wasn't today's Washington D.C. It was the original city, the one that burned in that war.

"No, not this." America thought to himself.

He got up to look around. If his gut was correct, it was that day. The day Matthew and Arthur burned him.

When he stood, he noticed he was an adult again. He wore an American military uniform from that time period. Nantucket was plastered to his forehead by sweat. There was a musket lying nearby.

He stood up and picked up the musket, praying this was a dream. Because if it wasn't, he couldn't do anything about what was going to happen without destroying time itself. He would be completely helpless if someone had somehow sent him back in time.

Suddenly, America felt a burning sensation in his chest. There was a crackling noise coming from behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a small fire that was about to turn into an inferno. Nearby stood two people. One in a British redcoat and the other in a Canadian military uniform from the time.

The British man had messy blond hair, emerald eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He was a good head shorter than his companion. The Canadian had dirty blond hair with a single curl sticking out and violet eyes. It was Matthew and Arthur.

"Ma-Mattie?" Alfred asked softly as the pain started growing and spreading throughout his body. They were literally burning his heart. "Artie?"

If they noticed him, they didn't do anything to let him know. The pain flared as the small fire became an inferno and started to engulf the White House. They only made it worse by using that horrible spell to increase the amount of flames. America' knees buckled and he fell to the ground in a haze. He was vaguely aware of Dolly Madison trying to save documents and the citizens trying to put out the fires.

He heard innocent people scream as they burned to death. British and Canadian soldiers started more fires as the Americans tried to push them out of the city. Arthur and Matthew walked by him without even glancing at him.

"This is a dream. They didn't see me so this must be a dream because when it actually happened, they saw me." he thought in relief before he squeaked in pain. "But if this is a dream, then why is the pain real?"

Before he knew it a scream of pain escaped his lips. The larger the fires got, the more he screamed, each one louder than the last. The world around him started to shake.

"ALFRED!" somebody yelled.

* * *

><p>America shot up in his bed, dazed and confused. He was vaguely aware of Canada sitting near him and Italy pressing something cool to his forehead. A moment later Germany ran in with England.<p>

"Ve~ you're awake. You started screaming and shaking." Italy informed him. "You wouldn't wake up-a."

"What's wrong, Alfred?" England asked stepping closer to his little brother.

Remembering what happened in the dream, Alfred's eyes filled with fear and he started shaking his head rapidly. He was shaking from the memory and was vaguely aware of tears doling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was still kind of out of it.

"Stay away," he whispered before turning to his twin and adding, "both of you."

Both looked a little offended and hurt, but reluctantly stepped back. He suddenly hissed in pain as Italy accidentally grabbed his arm. The skin on both of them prickled with pain. The Italian noticed his reaction and carefully rolled up his sleeves. He gasped and Alfred looked down to see burns and blisters all over his arms.

"Vhat the hell happened to your arms?" Ludwig asked.

"What exactly was your nightmare about?" England demanded, having a terrible feeling he already knew the answer.

"The burning." Alfred replied. "It felt real and now I know why."

England felt like kicking himself for that one as did Canada. Both regretted the way the got their revenge. They used Fiend's Fire to burn down the original Washington D.C. in the War of 1812.

Italy carefully started laying wet washcloths on the burns so they didn't scar. These kinds of wounds on a nation could take weeks to heal from. They were one of the few wounds that don't heal instantly and when they finally do, they usual scar.

"Alfred, look at me." England ordered.

The American's blue eyes met the Englishman's green ones. Arthur's eyes were full of pity and guilt. Since he was taller than the eleven year old America, England knelt down to eye level.

"I am so sorry for what I did." he apologized. "I should have told you how much I regretted my actions a long time ago. But I need you to answer honestly, has anyone cast a curse on you today?"

Alfred thought back to that dreaded detention. She technically cursed him, right? But he couldn't tell Arthur that because he didn't have evidence. The wounds had already healed due to his nation status. And heroes couldn't go around blaming people without evidence.

"No." he lied. "Not at all, dude. I think I'd remember something like that."

England wore a look of doubt but didn't push the issue further. Knowing America, he'd probably never hear the truth if that's what happened. He sighed and told the four of them to go back to bed before leaving.

Italy stayed up and wrapped the burns before leaning close enough to whisper something only America could hear.

"I know-a what it's like to be betrayed by the people you love. My big brothers did that to me when I was little. They wanted to control me. Turkey also tried, but I kicked-a his butt and he never returned. I still have nightmares of them coming to Italy and trying to take my land."

Italy crawled into bed next to Germany and fell asleep instantly. America was definitely not going to sleep or at least that's what he told himself before exhaustion took over his body and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"I need you to come here and be my teaching assistant." Arthur told the bigger nation. "I fear that bloody Ministry spy knows we're not human and normal punishments don't work on us. But I believe she found a spell that works quite well and she used it on America earlier. Of course with the git's bloody hero complex, I'll never know which one she used."<p>

"You need my help, da? Tell me why I should help leetle Amerika? He is Capitalist swine, da." Russia replied.

"The Ministry can not discover what we are. If they do, then so will Voldemort. And unless you want that wanker invading your country and killing your people, you'll help." England argued. The Russian didn't reply. "I'll pay you in vodka and Belarus won't find you here."

"I bring my pipe, da?"

The island nation sighed. "As long as you're not threatening to bash heads in and trying to kill America or scare Italy into becoming one with you."

Russia smiled causing England to shiver. The rest of his body appeared from the ground and he started walking out the door. A wave of dread washed over England. He was starting to second guess having the larger country help him teach children history.

"You coming, da?" Russia asked. "We must go speak to headmaster about staffing change, da?"

"Coming Ivan."

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to do this last chapter, but Berlin, Actual God says they weren't expecting you to reply and asks if you come here often. Also thanks for the spelling on thestrals. I didn't feel like pulling out the book and looking it up. Anyway littelmeg, my friend, I won't see you until next year :'(. That means we can't talk about Hetalia at lunch for a year. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Also, can you do me a favor and go back through my first chapter, the prolog, and tell me about any mistakes you see. I'm running out of available empty files and I'm going to start deleteing the words in the file to start to next chapter. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Professor Brangski and the First Year Plus Some Howlers

It was extremely unusual for Dumbledore to make a speech during breakfast. In fact, it had never happened before. Also there was the fact that an extremely pissed looking Minister of Magic was standing nearby.

"Students, I have a very important announcement to make. Due to the Professor Kirkland being placed on probation, the Ministry asked me to find someone to assist with his classes. I would like you to welcome Professor Ivan Brangski." he introduced as an extremly tall man with silver hair and purple eyes came up to the staff table. He wore a long scarf and a trench coat. He radiated an aura a of evil and fear. "Now-"

"There is no way in hell that I'm staying around that Commie Bastard." that first year, Alfred, declared, cutting the headmaster off.

"I am not happy about teaching teenage brat like you, leetle Amerika, but comrade England asked me to." Professor Brangski told him as he pulled out a silver flask and took a swig. "Plus he promised to pay in vodka. Besides, you are comrade too, da?"

"Look Red, I ain't risking World War III."

"Nyet. I do not want that either." the Russian replied cooly, ignoring the American's insult. "Now shut up and let headmaster finish or I'll rearrange your face with pipe, da."

"You wanna go Commie?" Alfred asked before pulling a gun from his military combat boots.

The Russian looked unfazed and pulled a pipe from the middle of nowhere. He charged at the first year, who aimed for the large man's knees and fired. He would've hit his target, had Russia not been expecting this. The seven foot tall man merely stepped out of the way and raised his pipe to strike the younger nation before it was yanked out of his hand.

Professor Kirkland held the suspiciously bloody pipe and wore a look of absolute rage. There was a seemingly eviler aura than the Russian's radiating off of him and people could swear his eyes were completely white.

Alfred saw his opportunity to shoot while his rival was distracted and pulled the safety back. But the gun was ripped out of his hand by Germany, who started yelling in fluent German about how America was a dumbass and how he and Russia can't fight like that.

Just as England was about to start screaming, an owl appeared out of nowhere, carrying a red envelope. It swooped down and dropped it on Umbridge's plate. The envelope opened itself and a male voice with a Polish accent started talking.

"YOU'RE TOTALLY LIKE THIS UMBRIDGE BITCH, RIGHT? MY GOD I'VE HEARD ALL ABOUT THE BITCHY THINGS YOU'VE LIKE DONE AND I'VE SEEN YOUR HIDEOUS OUTFITS COURTUESY OF A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE." Poland said. "ANYWAY, DON'T BOTHER TO, LIKE, TRY TO FIND OUT WHO I AM OR YOU'LL DISAPPEAR. I'M SO LIKE TOTALLY GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING PINK LOOK HIDEOUS. LIET, COME HERE AND YELL AT THIS BITCH WHILE I SEND OUR NEW WORLD FRIEND AND SOUTHERN FRIEND SOMETHING TO FIX HER OUTFITS."

"I'm not going to yell at some random human just because you're helping Mr. America and Italy get revenge." Lithuania told his friend.

"LIET, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! ANYWAY BITCH, YOU'RE TOTALLY IN FOR A NASTY SURPRISE. SO IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS, THEN THEY FUFILLED THEIR END OF THE DEAL. ALSO, YOU, LIKE, BETTER HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU OR ELSE YOU'LL TOTALLY FIND OUT HOW MUCH GETTING TRAMPLED BY A PONY HURTS." the Pole announced before the howler burst into flames.

Suddenly, Umbridge's hideous pink outfit turned an ugly, puke green. It even radiated the smell of vomit. Everybody except the Minister, the teachers, some Slythrins, and the countries, save Russia, America, and Italy, were laughing. Russia was smiling like he knew exactly what was going on, which he did. Matthew slapped a hand over Feliciano's mouth so he didn't reveal that him and Alfred were behind it.

"Lithuania should've helped, da?" Russia asked. "Poland will make true to his promise to have pony trample you to death. Now I must go write leetle Latvia. See you later, da?"

Alfred stormed back to his seat, amused at Poland's howler, but pissed off that Iggy would bring Russia to Hogwarts. Germany started muttering under his breath about how he was surrounded by dummkopfs before going to drag Italy out of the room and yell at him for getting involved in America's schemes.

* * *

><p>That Professor Brangski gave Ron, Harry, Hermione, and everybody else in the class the creeps. Well, everybody except that first year that sat in on Professor Kirkland's class. He treated the Russian with open hostility and was treated with subtle hostility. Professor Kirkland would repeatedly stop the lesson to tell them to get away from each other."<p>

"But he's a Commie, Iggy. I can't let him infect you with Communism." Alfred argued.

"Alfred, the Soviet Union broke up years ago and China, Cuba, Vietnam, and North Korea are the few countries that are still Communist." Arthur snapped. "And England is a constituntional monarchy, it'll be hard for Communism to take over."

"He's Capitalist swine, he must become one with Mother Russia, da." Ivan said.

"No way in hell, Red. Me and my states ain't turning in to Commies and if you dare go near one of them, I'll wipe you off the map." the American replied calmly. They'd been fighting for so long they didn't need to put anger behind their threats to each other. They both knew they'd do it. "We're a democracy and there's things that pervent our government from turning into a dictatorship."

"Then Kanada and Mexico will become one, da." Russia told him, knowing exactly how to get America mad.

A look of rage appeared on Alfred's face. You could threaten him all you wanted, but nobody threatened his states and his siblings. He went to lunge at the taller nation, but England saw what was going to happen and grabbed him around the waist. America started kicking against his brother and screaming profanities that no eleven year old should know.

It would've been funny had the American not been radiating an aura that was darker than the Russian's. Also, Ivan had his pipe out. Professor Kirkland held on to Alfred with all his might, but he forgot about America's super strength and he wasn't the empire he used to be when America was a child.

"Nobody threatens Mattie or Rosa." he screamed. "Let me go, Iggy! I won't fucking let that Commie Bastard get away with it."

"I think I will take leetle Alaska too." Russia added, amused at the American's reaction. "She is neighbor of Kanada and Mother Russia, da?" He let out a string of "Kols."

"You won't fucking touch her." America spat. "Lay a finger on her head and I can guarantee it'll be nuclear war. Iggy, let me go so I can put a bullet between his eyes."

"That is enough!" Professor Kirkland yelled. "Ivan, put that bloody pipe away and stop threatening Alfred's family. And Alfred, settle down. He can't touch them here. He's only saying that to get a reaction, git."

America started to go limp in his former caretaker's arms. The adrenaline from Russia provoking him was starting to wear off. He would've grabbed his gun, but Germany took it in order to prevent World War III. He was still seething with rage, but he wasn't kicking at and cussing out England anymore. He was settled enough that the older nation released him.

The American sulked off the corner and pulled out some paperwork to work on. It was better than talking with his two fellow nations. Besides, if he didn't get it done before winter and that damn polar vortex rolled in, he'd get sick from the declining economy courtesy of the bad weather. Honestly, snow doesn't belong in Flordia. But as long as they get the citrus off in time, it shouldn't be a problem.

Yeah, America had a million things to worry about and neither Umbridge nor Russia were helping anything. All of those torture sessions with Umbridge were taking precious time away from his paperwork. At the rate it was going, the agricultural and economic losses this winter would be worse than last. Every second that toad tortured him was another hundred couple dollars the U.S. lost.

Alfred really wanted to punch her in the face. When the U.S. economy fell, so did the economies all over the world. That meant other nations would be mad at him. It was bad enough China was always on his case about the money America's country owes, Alfred really didn't need everybody else blaming him for another recession.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Germany, Professore Umbridge looks mad." Italy whispered.<p>

"Of course she does, dummkopf. You und that American arschloch decided to get revenge on her by having Feliks send her a howler und changing her clothes green und making zem smell like vomit." Ludwig replied. "Keep your mouth shut. Verstanden?"

"Sí Doitsu."

"No talking!" Umbridge snarled before returning to her conversation with the Minister.

"Sí Professore." Italy replied sounding like a kicked puppy.

Italy returned to "The Divine Comedy," because he's an advanced student and already read the assigned lesson. Germany on the other hand returned to the lesson. Just the an owl swooped in dropping a howler in front of the three nations.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE YOUR BASTARDO FRATELLO TRY AND KEEP ME FROM MIO IDIOTA FRATELLO, POTATO BASTARD!" an Italian man screamed. "I OUGHT TO HAVE THE MAFIA COME AND SHOOT YOU. LUCKILY THE TOMATO BASTARD'S COLONY IS WILLING TO DO IT FOR ME BECAUSE YOU ALSO HAD THE ALBINO BASTARD TRY AND KEEP HER FROM THE BURGER BASTARD AND THE SYRUP BASTARD." It turned to Italy. "AND YOU. I HEARD YOU AND THE BURGER BASTARD CAME UP WITH SOME HAIR BRAINED SCHEME THAT INVOLVES THE PONY BASTARD SENDING ONE OF THESE FUCKING THINGS TO ONE OF YOUR PROFESSORES. ARE YOU STUPID? DON'T FUCKING ANSWER THAT BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER."

There was an arguement in the background before a Hispanic woman started speaking. "MATTHEW WILLIAMS AND ALFRED F. JONES! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL ME. I THOUGHT TERRORISTS HAVE YOU. I SWEAR ESTADOS UNIDOS WHEN I FUCKING SEE YOU, I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU IN YOUR GRINGO HEAD. AND CANADÁ, I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL FRANCIA."

She was cut off by a German sounding man. "THE AWESOME ME IS SORRY VEST! ZAT MEXICAN VOMAN SHOT ME IN THE ASS, VHICH IS TOTALLY UNAWESOME. UND ROMANO THREATENED TO HAVE THE ITALIAN MAFIA KILL ME. VHY CAN'T HE BE LIKE LITTLE ITALY?"

The howler burst into flames. Italy was freaking out and waving his white flag, scooting closer to Germany. The German wore a look of horror on his face that the Italian would even send that. And Canada was burying his face in Kumajirou's fur, hoping his invisibility was working. Unfortunately, fate's a bitch, which means everybody saw him.

Umbridge went up to Italy. The Italian started screaming for mercy and clinging to Germany's arm. His white flag had been abandoned. Canada and Germany prepared to defend the cowardly nation. He might deserve punishment, but he was still Italy after all. They didn't want him to be seriously injured.

"For your little prank, Mr. Vargas, you and Mr. Jones have detention." she said coolly before returning to the Minister.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning Poland's howler when you least expected it. Plus when I was bouncing ideas off littelmeg, we decided it'd be funnier if the Minister of Magic was there. We also talked about what I'm planning for the Christmas chapter when I get there. As for who I ship America with, it's England depending on the situation or no one at all. I tend to lean toward the latter, but I like a few stories with USUK. They would make the perfect couple and if England wasn't his "big brother" I'd ship it a lot more. And I like FrUK more than USUK. It all depends on the situation. But I despise AmeCan and RusAme, because America and Canada are blood related whereas America and England are not and Russia and America are rivals. If you ship it, that's fine but I don't. America's hard to find somebody to ship with because he's technically related to everyone in the world because most of Europe had colonies and settlements in America. I don't really ship Japan, Russia, and China with anyone either. I also hate Itacest. Actually, I don't like incest couples from any fandom, ex: I don't like Pitcest (Kid Icarus) for reasons I stated on my profile. (I should really update that.) Anyway if you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them. My iPod like to autocorrect stuff and sometimes that's stuff I spelled wrong and deleted or it thinks that's what I want to say. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. Which, littelmeg, I can't believe you're waiting for this over Game of Mirrors. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Dangerous Deals

Alfred and Feliciano walked back after their detention with Umbridge. Feli was still crying and Alfred felt like it, but he wasn't going to give the toad the satisfaction. Italy was remembering the fall of Rome while America was remembering the Civil War. They were still in shock she found away to hurt them.

Neither could tell anybody or else the others could get hurt. Alfred was determined to protect Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, and even Ivan from that toad. What kind of hero would he be if he let them get hurt? But he wasn't feeling like much of a hero right now. He felt guilty. It was his fault that Feliciano got hurt too.

"I'm sorry, Feli." he mumbled softly.

"Ve~ for-for what?" the Italian sniffled.

"For letting that toad torture you."

"That wasn't-a your fault." Italy scolded softly. "She was torturing you-a to. Should we tell Inghilterra?"

"No. We can't tell anybody." America replied flatly.

"Ve~ not even Luddy?"

"Not even him." Alfred agreed. "She'll hurt them too. We gotta be the heroes and protect them by keeping quiet."

"Me protect-a Luddy? I can't-a do that, I'm useless." Italy replied glumly.

"You're not useless. You make killer pizza and pasta and your pizzelles are good. You're an amazing artist. Plus you captured Iggy during World War II and I had to go save his ass."

Italy smiled. "Ve~ you're-a right. I also kept Turkey away when I was little." He thought for a moment. "Okay. If it keeps Luddy safe, then I'll keep quiet."

Italy dried his tears as they reached Gryffindor Tower. Alfred gave the password and they walked in. The common room was empty but that was probably because everybody was at dinner.

"Ve~ what spell is did she use?" Italy asked.

"Dunno. Iggy might know, but we can't ask him without him getting suspicious."

* * *

><p>"Vhere is your bruder und Feliciano?" Germany asked Canada as the North American feed Kumajirou.<p>

"I don't know, eh." he replied. "I'm worried about Al though."

"Vhy?"

"Because he's been acting a little out of character, eh." Matthew said. "He's been jumpy."

"Are you sure it's not him being bipolar as usual?" Ludwig asked.

"He can't help acting 'bipolar,' as you put it. You can't be the personification of a country with so many diverse people and not be a little on the bipolar side. His people and government are always arguing about something and it has a tendency to take its toll on his mood." Canada told the German. "Also he is literally related to everybody in the world. That means he contains a little of everyone's personalities. Don't tell him I told you that though."

"Vhy don't you vant him to know you told me that?"

"He may or may not be self-conscious about not having a completely unique history that doesn't involve other countries. And before you say 'What about the Native Americans?' let me tell you that he doesn't remember a whole lot about that. He represents America after Europeans started settling it just as I represent Canada after it was colonized. There may have been a nation personifying the Native American lands, but they're most likely not around anymore thanks to Europeans. And if they are, they've never made contact with us. If you want to talk about them, talk to Mexico. Spain didn't kill them off when he was forming his colonies like England did." Canada explained. "Actually, I know more about them than Alfred because of the French and Indian War. France made friends with the Native Americans and traded with them. England tried to ignore or kill them."

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

Canada sighed. "I'm Matthew. You live my house. Remember?"

"The house Prussia breaks into?"

"Oui."

"Vait, vhat does it mean by mein bruder breaks into your house?" Germany asked.

"He says I make 'awesome' pancakes, so I occasionally wake up and find him in my kitchen. It's similar to how Alfred comes home and finds Rosa with her boots on his table." Canada explained. "No matter how many times I change the locks, he finds his way in, eh."

Finally, America plopped down next to Canada. Italy soon followed and sat next to Germany. Alfred absentmindedly picked at the sleeve on his bomber jacket while Feliciano started doodling on a napkin, neither bothering to get food.

"Vhat's vrong, Feli?" Ludwig asked.

""Ve~ niente. I'm just-a not hungry." the Italian replied.

If they watched closely, they could see his hand shaking. Both nations were rather pale and Feli lacked his usual smile. Arthur was even looking at them with concern. He glanced between Umbridge and the two, knowing she was the root of their strange behavior.

Canada and America were having a hushed argument about something but nobody knew about what because it was so quiet. Nobody even knew the obnoxious American was capable of speaking so softly. Though England could tell the American was trying to assure his northern brother that he was fine. But the Canadian wasn't buying it.

Arthur decided it was time to pay Allen a visit. If anyone knew what the American was hiding, he would. The 2Ps had a nasty habit of spying on their counterparts.

* * *

><p>"What do I own the pleasure, Artie?" Oliver asked.<p>

"I need to speak with Allen. Now." Arthur replied. "I don't have time for games, Oliver."

Oliver disappeared. He returned a moment later with 2P America. Allen was carrying his baseball bat, complete with fresh nails and suspicious red stains. Needless to say, Alfred's counterpart wasn't in a pleasant mood. Then again, when was he?

"What the fuck do you want?" Allen growled.

"I need to speak with you about Alfred. He's been acting strangely and I was wondering if you knew anything." Arthur explained. "Knowing him, I won't get the truth from him."

"And what the hell makes you think I know anything?" the 2P demanded.

"It's no secret that your kind is always bloody watching ours. I was just wondering if you noticed anything off." England replied. "It may have something to do with a toad like woman in a hideous about of pink that would make our Poland die."

The other American cracked a smile in spite of himself. He heard Felic's gripping many times about how Feliks wore a lot of pink.

"Can't say I have. Wouldn't by any chance be the fucking bitch Lucino nearly killed, would it?" he asked.

"That's the one." England confirmed. "It appears she's been torturing him and she just started torturing Feliciano."

"That's fucking wonderful. Now I'm going to have to listen to my Italy bitch about that." the 2P growled. "And only I can torture that burger eating bastard. Fine, I'll help. But I'm not happy about it. And you won't be allowed to interfere next time I decide to visit my counterpart's dreams. Understand?"

"Yes." Arthur hesitantly agreed, telling himself to cast a spell on his former colony later.

"Good." Allen said. "I'll get that information for you one way or another."

The American disappeared. As England closed the curtain, he could hear Oliver screaming at Allen for his foul language. Arthur knew the 2P America only did it to piss off 2P England.

The island nation didn't like how Allen ended the conversation. He started to fear for his former colony's safety. Because having the 2P magic trio start messing with dreams eventually lead to a game. And people got seriously hurt in those.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm being seriously mean to America and Italy, but I tend tend to do that to my favorite characters. Pizzelles are Italian cookies that look like waffles. You even have to use a pizzelle iron to make them. I also put my theory one Native America in there. Also, I explained why America is sometimes so moody. And the Prussia breaking into Canada's house will be important later. If you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them. Thank you so much to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Now They See Why Italy Was Put There

Italy was running late to the Halloween feast because of detention with Snape. The Head of Slytherin House had gotten tired of Feli's ridiculous answers and slapped a detention on him. Of course it wasn't anything too hard. Snape didn't want to file the paperwork if the weak, little Italian died or something. Plus Ludwig would kill him maybe Alfred too. Ever since the detentions with Umbridge, the American started becoming protective of Feliciano. His fellow nations just figured it was him being his usual self.

He was running to the Great Hall when he suddenly tripped on something. He landed face down and his belongings skidded across the floor. He went to gather them, scolding himself for being so clumsy, when Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. Italy went to grab his flag, only to realize that Germany confiscated them.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked. "Your little friends aren't here to save you and you don't have your flag."

Now if Malfoy knew what Feli was capable of, he wouldn't touch the Italian with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole. Turkey, Austria, and Lucino can all vouch that if Italy is pushed there (or he isn't allowed to have pasta), he can turn into a little demon. He never said he can't fight, he just chooses not to. He doesn't like fighting, so he acts like a coward.

"Please don't hurt-a me!" Feliciano cried. "Just let-a me go! I'm still a virgin. Why do you think it's called 'extra virgin olive oil?' Per favore, I'm too young to-a die! Doitsu! Help!"

Malfoy smirked and tried to use the full body bind curse, only to be shocked to see Feli still flailing and screaming. Frustrated, he used the stunning spell, only to get the same effect. What he didn't realize, was most magic doesn't work on nations. Only one curse was known to work on them and it is illegal.

Well, nobody corners Italy and takes away his flight response. If he's forced to do the opposite, then people end up seriously hurt. And unfortuantely for Malfoy, he's going to find out what happens when Feli's pushed to the edge.

* * *

><p>Everyone was enjoying the Halloween feast when Malfoy came in screaming. They all looked to the doors out of curiosity. They figured Peeves was probably harassing him, until the knife flew by his ear.<p>

Standing in the doorway was a very pissed off Feliciano, radiating an aura darker than Russia's. He was holding a suspiciously bloody knife. If anyone looked close enough, they'd see that Malfoy's arm was bleeding heavily.

"Stupid bastardo." he growled. "I'm sick-a and tired of being pushed around. I didn't take this merda from Turkey or Lucino, I'm not going to take it from you. Now you will-a see how I dealt with Lucino after he hurt mio famiglia and mio amici."

"Italien, vhat has gotten into you?" Germany asked in shock.

"Ve~ I'm sick of stupid bastardi bullying me. I am Italy Venezanio and I don't have to take it." Feli replied. "That idiota is lucky fratello has control of the mafia. Unfortunately for him, I have knives. There is a reason Lucino prefers knives." He turned to Malfoy. "You asked for this by cornering me and attempting to curse me. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson in respect. Consider yourself lucky I don't have a sword. Otherwise I'd be using the fighting skills Nonno taught me."

Everybody except the nation's were too shocked and scared to pay attention to what Feli just said. Russia smiled, liking the show. He always knew the Italian had some hidden darkness in him. America, Canada, Germany, and England were in stunned silence. Italy was always the sweet, lovable coward not the cruel, merciless nation in front of them.

England got up to summon another nation that was close to Italy while America and Germany tackled Feli. Canada grabbed the knife from the wall and stanched the one from the Italian's hand when the American and the German had him pinned.

"Mon dieu, l'esprit perdu son putain de l'Italie!" the Canadian exclaimed.

"We can see that dude." Alfred replied. "Now get those damn things away from him."

"Ja, Italien should not be around them until he calms down." Ludwig added. "Get off your arsch und help, Russland!"

Just then, England ran in with Hungary and Austria. The Hungarian was carrying her infamous frying pan, while Austria was acting like the aristocrat he was. Neither looked happy to have been dragged to Scotland to sort out this problem.

"Feliciano, zat's enough." Austria growled. "If you vant to act like a child, zen I vill lock you in the closet like I used to und not feed you." He turned to Germany and America. "Alfred, Deutschland get off him und let Elizaveta und I handle zis."

"Nein Österreich. Alfred und I have it under control." Germany snapped.

"Oh igen, I can see that." Hungary said sarcastically. "Get off Németország, you too Alfred." She turned to Canada. "Give me the knives, Matthew."

The Canadian handed the woman the knives out of fear of her frying pan. According to Prussia and France, it wasn't pleasant. He quickly grabbed the back of his twin's robes and pulled him off Italy. Germany hesitantly got off his ally and left him at the mercy of Hungary and Austria.

"Olazország, that's enough." Elizabeta ordered. "Mr. Rodreich vill punish you. You don't vant that."

"Vhatever zis kid has done, it's not important enough to try und kill him for." Austria said. "Now settle down und come vith us."

Italy begrudgingly got up and followed his former caretakers out of the Great Hall. Everybody was shocked and slightly traumatized at what just happened. Nobody would've ever thought the Italian was capable of snapping like that. Well on the plus side, nobody could say he didn't belong in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"I am very disappointed in you Italy. I did not raise you to lash out like zat." Austria scolded. "I understood the vhole Turkey thing but just because some kid vas bullying you. It vas bad enough vhen you used to bite me, but using knives against a mortal. Vhere is your common sense?"<p>

"Oh Mr. Austria I'm sorry!" Italy cried, back to his usual self. "But he cornered me and Nonno taught me to fight-a if I got cornered. You know I don't like fighting after what happened to Holy Rome, but I just-a snapped. And that awful Umbridge was torturing America and me. It was-a just too much. Forgive me, per favore."

"Vait, vhat do you mean tortuing you und America?" Austria asked.

"She was using some spell called 'Crucio.'" Italy explained. "It hurt really bad and I saw terrible things happening to my people. I think she's still-a using it on America!"

"Vhy didn't you tell someone?" Austria demanded.

"Ve~ because America said she'd use it on Germany, England, Canada, and Russia too. And I couldn't let them get hurt." Feli sobbed before clinging to Hungary. "You have to-a help America Miss Hungary! She's still hurting him."

"There, there Olazország." she comforted him. "You need to tell Angila. He's the only one that can help Amerika. Though, I can hit this szuka vith my frying pan. Vould you like me to that?"

"Ve~ sí, Miss Hungary."

"Okay then. Now you go to bed and lay low for awhile. Understand?" she asked.

"Sí. Buonanotte, Miss Hungary. Buonanotte, Mr. Austria." Italy said.

"Jó éjszakát Olazország."

"Ja, gute nacht Italien." Austria said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back. Merry late Christmas to everyone. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays. I've been volunteering over the holiday and spending time with my family. I was told that last chapter was too dark, but I kind of gave you a fair warning a couple of chapters ago that I was considering torturing Italy and America. I just torture my favorite characters for some reason. Anyway, I don't know what a Hungarian accent sounds like, but I imagine it's similar to German. If you see any mistakes, especially in my foreign languages, tell me. I was using Google Translate and you know how that is.<strong>

**Translations:**

**French- **

**Mon dieu, l'esprit perdu son putain de l'Italie. = My god, Italy's lost his fucking mind.**

**Hungarian-**

**igen = yes**

** Németország = Germany**

**Olazország = Italy**

**szuka = bitch**

**Jó éjszakát = Good night**

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank you to my reviewers and followers.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: An Unexpected Visitor and Threats

The next morning at breakfast Hungary burst in, wielding her frying pan. Italy and Austria followed, the aristocrat trying to convince her that violence wasn't the answer. Unfortunately, she was in a murderous mood and nothing her ex-husband could say would calm her down. Nobody gets away with driving Italy so far over the edge that she has to be dragged to Scotland in the middle of dinner to fix it.

She first walked up to Malfoy and slammed the cast iron skillet on his head. She then walked up to Umbrigde and hit her five times with the weapon. She started screaming in fluent Hugarian that nobody could translate because she was speaking so rapidly.

Italy walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside his friends. Suddenly the doors opened and an unknown teenager walked in. He had unkempt brown hair and dazzling blue-green eyes. He was on the short side, but was still rather athletic looking. He strode up to Hungary and Austria.

"Mati, that's enough." he addressed Hungary before turning to Austria. "Oče, why don't you stop her?"

"Not now Slowenien. Vait, how did you find us?" Austria asked.

"Ludwig contacted me about the whole Feliciano situation. Since Feli is a very close friend of mine, I was naturally concerned. Then he said you and Mati were here." the boy explained.

This boy was Aleksander Zupan, also known as the Republic of Solvenia, one of the countries that was formed when Austria and Hungary split after World War I. So he considered Hungary his mother and Austria his father. He was also close to Italy, due to growing up with his western neighbor when the Holy Roman Empire was alive and later being annexed by him during World War II.

"Ve~ Ciao Aleksander!" Italy cried.

"Pozdravi Feli!" Solvenia greeted. "I was just coming to take Mati and Oče home. But we should play nogomet sometime."

"Ve~ sí, Luddy sometime is too busy to play football with me and you're better at it than Alfred and Matthew. Maybe we can play it at-a Christmas." Italy suggested

"Ja we totally should." Solvenia agreed. "Anyway Mati, Oče, let's go home."

"Szlovénia, vait for your father and me at home. I have a szuka to teach a lesson."

"Mati, we've been over this. You can't hit people with frying pans, because you'll kill them."

"Fiam, if you knew what she's done to Alfred and Feli, you want to kill this szuka too." Hungary said. "So let Anyu handle this."

"What has she done to them Mati?" Aleksander asked. Hungary didn't answer so he turned to Austria. "Oče, tell me. If she's hurt my friend, then I'll kill her."

"It's not important, Sohn." Austria said. "If Feliciano vants to tell you, zen he vill."

Slovenia slid into Hungarian and started arguing with his mother. Austria just face palmed before joining in, speaking in German. Everybody went back to eating, ignoring the arguing nations.

Finally, Hungary relented and told Slovenia why she was trying to kill Umbridge. His eyes widened. Having hung around Romania, much to his mother's dismay, he knew the effects of the curse Italy told his former caretakers about.

He turned to Umbridge and started yelling in fluent Slovenian, which only Austria, Italy, and Hungary understood. He pulled out a knife and started waving it around.

"Just wait until I tell Rosa. She'll shoot you." he growled before turning to Hungary. "I'm telling Vlad, Mati. He'll know how to stop this."

He grabbed Austria and Hungary by their wrists and marched out the door, hell bent on telling Mexico and Romania. The two larger countries could only follow the smaller nation.

"Ciao!" Feliciano called. "I'll see-a you later."

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you didn't tell Slovenia to come here, eh." Canada stated. "I fear the day when Gilbert, Romano, Rosa, or one of Alfred's states come here."<p>

"Ja, that vould be a nightmare. Vait, his states are personified?" Germany asked.

"Oui. Imagine the chaos during a meeting and multiple that by fifty and that's how you would describe the states." Matthew explained. "It would be horrifying to have them walk through the door. And if they meet Umbridge, I shudder to even imagine what they'll do."

"Vhy?"

"They only listen to mon frère. They are his children, so they naturally show him respect." the Canadian said. "They don't take orders from anyone else and despise being talked down to. And when they get into fights, it gets messy. The American Civil War is evidence of that."

"Zen they von't get along vith Umbridge."

"Who? My states?" Alfred asked as he sat next to Canada. "Not a snowball's chance in Hell. And I won't let the bitch near them. And if she dares to go near one, then World War II will look like a fist fight."

"I can believe that as over protective as you are." Matthew agreed. "That's part of the reason very few countries know about them. So, what were Aleksander, Elizabeta, and Rodreich talking about that your name was mentioned?"

"Nothing." America replied.

"Zen vhy did Slowenien say he was going to tell Rosa und Vladimir about it?" Germany asked.

"Dunno." Alfred lied.

The other two countries dropped the subject and the continued to do their homework. Eventually England came with Italy and grabbed America.

* * *

><p>Alfred and Feliciano stood in Arthur's office, Norway, Romania, Hungary, Austria, and Solvenia with them. The island nation was fuming, while Venezanio cowarded behind Elizabeta and Aleksander. Vlad and Lukas exchanged worried looks while Austria scolded Italy for hiding. And America was avoiding making eye contact with anybody.<p>

"You bloody gits should've told me." Arthur yelled. "Do you realize how serious this is? This woman can have us all at her mercy if she figures out who we are."

"I'm sorry Iggy. I was trying to protect you." Alfred explained, his voice trembled as tears threatened to fall.

England opened his mouth but Romania cut him off. "England, yelling at them von't so much good. Ve need to be patient."

"For once the Romanian dog is right. They've probably been traumatized by this szuka and yelling isn't going to help." Hungary agreed.

"Is it the end of the world?" Slovenia asked. "Mati and Romunija agreed on something. Oče, we need to get to the nearest American Costco. I heard they have everything we need to survive the apocalypse and no one can get in without a membership."

"Now is not the time for joking Slowenien." Austria scolded.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Aleksander grumbled. "But I forgot, you don't have a sense of humor."

Austria opened his mouth to argue but Norway cut him off. "If you two are going to argue, go somewhere else. This is not the time nor the place. Now back to the subject, Hungary and Romania are right. We shouldn't yell at Italy or America. This curse would put fear into Belarus, so naturally both of them are scared as is."

"You have a point. But you bloody gits should've come to me. Now we'll probably have Mexico, Romano, and God knows who else lined up to kill Umbridge." England pointed out.

"Ja, and I'm at the front of it." Slovenia said. "Italy is a dear friend and nobody will hurt him."

"After your apa and I, fiam." Hungary corrected. "Ve did raise Feli."

"I think England vill go first." Romania stated. "And Norge and I are in zis line for ze sake of everyone else."

"Well you can add the states then too." England said. "They're defensive of America's well being."

"Vait, his states are personified?" Austria asked.

"Da, how did you not know zat? He's not ze best at keeping secrets." Vlad noted. "You need to get avay from ze piano more."

"Can it fangs." Hungary snapped. "Oh zat's right, you only have one fang. Not even a proper vampire."

"Taci Hungarian bitch." the Romanian growled.

CLANG! Hungary brought the cast iron skillet down on her rival's head, causing him to collapse to the floor. And their meeting descended into chaos from there. Italy was screaming for mercy, America and England were fighting, Austria was alternating between yelling at Hungary and Italy, Slovenia was trying to rescue Romania, and Norway was trying to get it under control.

"Hem, hem." an annoying voice said causing everyone to turn and see Umbridge.

"Zat's her?" Romania asked. Slovenia made a moved towards her but Vlad held him back. "Nu Aleksander. Do not do anyzing too rash."

"I came here to see Professor Kirkland about Alfred. I'm afraid if he doesn't start attending my class, the we will be forced to expel him." Umbridge said.

"Nincs!" Hungary cried. "You won't go near them."

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." the toad stated. "I will not let some foreigner tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Ve out rank you." Austria said. "I can assure you zat if you don't leave zem alone, zen you vill have governments all over the world und the United States of America after you. So if you have any common sense, zen you vill lay off."

"Ja, I'd listen to my oče if I were you." Slovenia added. "You don't want to meet Alfred's sister and relatives."

"Nu, you don't vant to meet Feliciano's brother either." Romania agreed.

"You go near my... relatives, then the Cold War will look like a little spat." America stated.

"Ve~ mio fratello has the mafia and Alfred's sorella has a gun. She's scary. The only one that shoots better than her are Matthew and Alfred." Italy added.

"Now Dolores, you have a choice. You either lay off of my charges or you die." Arthur told her nonchalantly. "On top of several governments trying to kill you, I also have special friends that have a murderous tic. And the Minister can't do a bloody thing about it."

Umbridge's ugly face contorted in rage, before she stormed off to probably tell the Minister. The nation's then resumed their meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Should the states tag along with their Aunt Mexico to murder Umbridge? Maybe not all of them though. Comment which one's you'd like to appear if I choose to include them. Also Slovenia is a real place. It's surrounded by Italy, Hungary, and Croatia. It's really small. The only reason I know about it is because my Great Grandpa was from there. But I don't know how their accent sounds. Please correct any mistakes, especially in the languages and accents. Thank you to my reviewers and followers<strong>

**Translations:**

**Slovenian-**

**Mati = mother**

**oče = father **

**pozdravi = hello**

**nogomet = football (soccer)**

**Hungarian- **

**Fiam = my son**

**anyu = mommy**

**apa = father**

**nincs = no**

**Romanian-**

**Taci = shut up**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**


	18. Chapter 18

**States descriptions.**

**Since I'm going to introduce the states at some point, I need to describe every OC or character that doesn't appear in Hetalia as canon. so bear with me as I attempt to describe fifty states and a couple of countries.**

_**Countries:**_

**Mexico- ****Rosa Fernadez. She is America's and Canada's older sister. She is Spain's colony and refers to him as Papa España. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She usually wears jeans, a t-shirt, and cowboy boots. But she'll wear dresses when she has to. Normally carries a gun around and like the rest of Spain's colonies, has foul language. The only ones that shoot better than her are Finland, Switzerland, Canada, America, and a few others. She gets along with Canada, but fights with America. Don't be fooled though. She loves her brothers dearly and if you hurt them, lord have mercy on your soul. She likes to break into America's house just because she can. He comes home and finds her with her boots on the table or he'll wake up to her holding her gun to his temple. Likes her tequila.**

**Slovenia- Aleksander Zupan. He's Austria's and Hungary's child, being born after their divorce. He hangs out with Romania, much to his mother's dismay. He's also close with Italy because they grew up together when Holy Rome was alive. Italy also annexed him during World War II. He has blue-green eyes, messy brown hair, and is rather short, being a fairly small country. He knows Hungarian, Italian, and Slovenian. He's a little defensive of his family and friends. He's constantly breaking up fights that Hungary gets into. Prussia has dubbed him "The surprisingly awesome, but not as awesome as me [Prussia], son of Hungary and Austria." Tends to be laid back and is trying to lighten the mood. Claims his father has no sense of humor (but he's right.)**

_**States:**_

**Delaware- Jonathan. The first state, one of the original thirteen, and oldest. Used to be the colony of New Sweden. He resembles his father the most with similar dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. Birthday is December 7, 1787. Tends to be bossy, but that's because he's the oldest. He's so serious that America constantly jokes that**** he was adopted (which technically all states were.) Can be seen fighting with his sister, Pennsylvania.**

**Pennsylvania- Sarah. One of the original thirteen and the oldest daughter. She has long brown hair and America's blue eyes. She is very motherly and cares for her family. She is an excellent cook. Since she has the largest Amish population, she can act religious sometimes. She wears an Amish apron over her jeans and t-shirt. She is either fighting with New York or Delaware, but sometimes fights with Ohio. Her birthday is December 12, 1787.**

**New Jersey- Serafino. One of the original thirteen. Has a large Italian population, hence the name. But his family calls him Sam. He has auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Tends to be a prankster. Likes hunting the supernatural and urban legends, especially the Jersey devil. He fights with New York. Birthday is December 18, 1787.**

**Georgia- Mary. One of the original thirteen and oldest in the south. She has long brown hair and Amber eyes. She's polite, but be afraid if you piss her off. She gets along with most of her siblings, but still fights with Ohio over William T. Sherman and with Florida and California on oranges vs peaches. Can hold a grudge. Birthday is January 2, 1788.**

**Connecticut- Connie. One of the original thirteen. Birthday is January 9, 1788. She has long blond hair and sapphire eyes. She acts like a prude, but she's also intelligent, especially when it comes to law. Likes to tie a sweater around her shoulders like a stereotypical New Engalnd woman.**

**Massachusetts- James. One of the original thirteen and a magical state that dress his magic directly from England. But he's better at controlling his magic. He messy black hair and England's eyes. He hates tea. He likes playing Ouija and summoning the devil, much to America's dismay. He also loves baseball and Wicca. Fights constantly with New York. Claims to be best friends with the devil. Birthday is Febuary 6, 1788.**

**Maryland- Michelle. She is one of the original thirteen. She gave land to D.C. and was hurt when Canada and England burned in in the War of 1812. She has black hair and blue eyes. She likes fishing and collecting seashells. Her birthday is April 28, 1787.**

**South Carolina- Charles. One of the original thirteen. He has brown hair and green eyes. Likes the beach and tobacco. Constantly fighting with North Carolina. Birthday is May 23, 1788**

**New Hamphire- Jane. One of the original thirteen. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Less prudish than Conneticut, but dresses similar. She loves novels and despises being called "Hammy." She has a love-hate relationship with Vermont. Birthday is June 21, 1788**

**Virginia- Elizabeth. She is one of the original thirteen. She has red hair and brown eyes. She is motherly towards her siblings and father. She is ashamed of being the heart of the Confederacy. She is also fasicinated with pirates. She gave land towards D.C. So she felt it when it was burned. She fights with West Virginia. Her birthday is June 25, 1788.**

**New York- Justin. One of the original thirteen. He has black hair and blue eyes. He's the flashiest of his siblings. Constantly drives America up the wall by singing Broadway songs. Loves baseball and flying. He can be seen fighting with Massachusetts, California, and Pennsylvania. Birthday is July 26, 1788.**

**North Carolina- Caroline. She's one of the original thirteen. She loves the beach and tends to act like a polite lady. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She can be seen fighting with South Carolina. Birthday is November 21, 1789.**

**Rhode Island- Ronald. He is the youngest of the original thirteen and the shortest of all his siblings. He haas bushy brown hair and blue eyes, along with England's bushy eyebrows. He has a faint English accent. He hates being picked on because of his height. His birthday is May 29, 1790.**

**Vermont- Henry. He is the most like his Uncle Canada. He loves hockey and maple syrup. He and Canada constantly get into fights about whose maple syrup is the best. But Canada trusts him with Kumajirou when he's away. He has brown hair and violet eyes. Has a love-hate relationship with New Hampshire. His birthday is March 4, 1791.**

**Kentucky- George. He has red hair and green eyes. He love horses and blue grass music. Constantly hanging out with Tennessee. Tends to fight with Ohio because he ends up in Ohioan prison due to drunk driving. Birthday June 1, 1792 **

**Tennessee- Benjamin. He is a clone of Kentucky. Loves country music so much that he has a dog named Nashville. His birthday is June 1, 1796.**

**Ohio- Marie. She has brown hair and blue-green eyes. She loves football, corn, and buckeyes. Constantly made fun of because of her accent. She is a terrible driver and hates using the turn signal. America refuses to take her hunting because she's trigger happy. Never gets along with Michigan because of the Toledo War (which really wasn't a war) They fight so much that America literally knocks their heads together. Birthday is March 1, 1803.**

**Louisiana- Annabell. She was originally a French colony so she has France's long, wavy blond hair, but she had Spain's green eyes. She loves crawfishing and cooking Cajun. She's one of the magic states and practices voodoo. Her birthday is April 30, 1812**

**Indiana- Alex. He has black hair and green eyes. He loves corn and basketball. He also likes racing cars. He also is ashamed that the largest KKK membership was in his state. His birthday is December 11, 1816**

**Mississippi- Hannah. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She acts like a southern belle, but has a fiery temper. She loves football. Her birthday is December 10, 1817**

**Illinois- Beth. She has blond hair and gray eyes. She hates the fact that people think her capital is Chicago. So she has a cardinal named Springfield that she trained to attack whenever someone gets her capital wrong. Her birthday is December 3, 1820**

**Alabama- Jacob. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is the Heart of Dixie and pours of it. He loves his banjo n amed Montgomery. He likes to go gator hunting with Florida and NASCAR. His birthday is December 14, 1819.**

**Maine- Sofia. She has blond hair and blue eyes like the rest of her New England sisters. She loves lobster and hockey. She jokingly calls Massachuettes "Mom" because her land used to be his. Her birthday is March 23, 1820**

**Missouri- Lucas. He has curly black hair and blue eyes. He loves the St. Louis Arch. But hates when people think it's the McDonald's sign. He and Kansas don't get along. His birthday is August 10, 1821.**

**Arkansas- Jason. He has brown hair and green eyes. He has a mockingbird named Little Rock. His birthday is June 15, 1836.**

**Michigan- William. He has blond hair and brown eyes. He is a terrible driver. He love lakes so much that he waged war with Ohio (not really). His favorite past time is either boxing or fighting with Ohio. Their fighting literally gives America a constant headache. If you'd look in his briefcase, he's alway carrying Advil because of them. Birthday is January 26, 1837.**

**Florida- Gabrielle. One of Spain's former colonies, so she inherited his brown hair, but her gray eyes are all her own. She loves gator hunting, Disney, oranges, spending time in the sun, and the beach. She's constantly fighting with California over Disney and oranges, but she also fights with Georgia. She's also been seen fighting with Cuba. Her birthday is March 3, 1845.**

**Texas- Andrew. He looks like a male version of Mexico. He like rodeos and ten gallon hats. America and Mexico share "custody" of him. He's been seen fighting with Mexico over the boarder. He also owns a cattle ranch. His birthday is December 29, 1845**

**Iowa- Tyler. He has blond hair and green eyes. He loves corn and that's about it. He has a dog named Des Moines. His birthday is December 28, 1846.**

**Wisconson- Clare. She has red hair and blue eyes. She loves dairy cattle, milk, and cheese. She likes giving her towns "The Something Capital of the World," much to America's dismay. She gets along well with Minnesota. Her birthday is May 29, 1848.**

**California- Courtney. She has glossy brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. She loves oranges, wine, gold, Disney, and movies. She also gossips a lot. She is constantly fighting with Florida and New York. Recently she started fighting with Louisana over movies and she fights with Canada about them too. Her birthday is September 9, 1850.**

**Minnesota- Paul. He has black hair and green eyes. He is adapted to the cold and rather close to his uncle and neighbor. He loves hockey and lakes. He gets along with Wisconson, though he finds her annoying sometimes. His birthday is May 11, 1858.**

**Oregon- Ryan. He has brown hair and green eyes. He absolutely hates that when people think of Salem, they only think of Massachusetts. He has a pet beaver named Salem too. Hias birthday is February 14, 1859**

**Kansas- Heidi. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She's constantly sick from tornadoes, but manages. She hates the nickname "Bleeding Kansas" because it reminds her of when her family was torn apart. She doesn't get along with Missouri. Her birthday is January 29, 1861**

**West Virginia- Wesley. He looks exactly like a male version of Virginia. He's a hillbilly. He like bluegrass like Kentucky. He doesn't really get along with Viriginia. His birthday is June 20, 1863.**

**Nevada- Joise. She has black hair and brown eyes. She big into conspiracy theories and gambling. She, like Mexico, is always carrying a gun, reserved for New Mexico. Obviouse doesn't get along with him. Her birthday is October 31, 1864.**

**Nebraska- Austin. He's a male version of Kansas. He loves corn and video games. He gets along with everyone. His birthday is March 1, 1867.**

**Colorado- Daniel. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He likes smoking pot with Washington and skiing. Maybe at one time he liked cattle, but not so much anymore. That doesn't stop him from having a few. He's one of the four corner states and gets along with the others. His birthday is Auguast 1, 1876.**

**North Dakota- Susan. One of the Dakota twins. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She and her sister fight, but they love each other. She has a few cattle and goats. Her birthday is November 2, 1889**

**South Dakota- Haley. The other Dakota twin****. She looks identical to her sister, so they use that to their advantage when they want to confuse America. She loves her Native American heritage, Mt. Rushmore, and cattle. Her birthday is November 2, 1889.**

**Montana- Olivia. She had brown hair and violet eyes. She's close to her uncle and Wyoming. She loves ranching cattle and constantly begs America to help her. Her birthday is November 8, 1889.**

**Washington- Zack. He has black hair and blue eyes. He likes smoking pot with Colorado and drinking Starbucks. His personality's a little gloomy due to rainy weather. He fights with Canada over Starbucks vs Tim Hortons. His birthday is November 11, 1889.**

**Idaho- Gregg. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He loves potatoes and claims they're the best in the world. That's really all he's known for. His birthday is July 3, 1890. They tend to celebrate his and America's together.**

**Wyoming- Cody. He has red hair and violet eyes. He love cattle and coyotes. He has a ranch and helps Montana with hers. Doesn't really like Colorado but his brother doesn't know that. His birthday is July 10, 1890.**

**Utah- Janice. She has brown hair and green eyes. She's one of the four corners states and gets along with them. She's Mormon, due to having the largest Mormon population. She also likes her salt lake because it makes her unique. Her birthday is January 4, 1896.**

**Oklahoma- Sadie. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She likes rodeos and Cowboys. She loves following Texas around. Her birthday is November 16, 1907.**

**New Mexico- José. He looks almost like Mexico, except he has green eyes. He's fascinated with aliens and nuclear weapons. He can be seen breaking into Area 51. He doesn't get along with Nevada because she shoots him in the ass for trespassing. But he and Tony the Alien are best friends and he gets along with the other four corners states. His birthday is January 6, 1912.**

**Arizona- Julio. He has black hair and black eyes. He gets along with the other four corner states. He is America'syoungest son. His birthday is Feburary 14, 1912**

**Alaska- Anastasia. She was a Russian territory and inherited his purple eyes. But she has black hair. She loves sled dog racing and wildlife. She gets along with her uncle, but doesn't like Russia or Japan. Her birthday is January 3, 1959**

**Hawaii- Alanine. She is the youngest state. She has black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. She loves surfing, pinapples, and coconuts. She hates Japan. Her birthday is August 21, 1959. Note, the Kingdom of Hawaii and the State of Hawaii are two different people.**

**So comment what states you want to appear and help kick Umbridge's ass and I'll see what I can do.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17: "We're Still At War" (But It's Not Really a War)

Of course Alfred, Feli, and Arthur had been dragged to the Headmaster's office so Umbridge could tattle on them to the Minister. Arthur personally didn't care about the Minister's opinion. England was the oldest in the room and could easily make both officials disappear. But he decided it was best to behave. He didn't want to put any of the others in danger.

It was going rather well, until two teenagers burst in unannounced. Alfred groaned. One was a girl with long brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was fighting with a boy that had blond hair and brown eyes.

"You're a dirty thief and they fucking rewarded you for it by giving you more land." the girl growled.

"At least I'm not obsessed with dumb, useless, poisonous nuts. Maybe at the next meeting I'll suggest we change your name to Nutland." the boy teased.

"At least I don't have two of the most dangerous cities in America." she countered. "it must've been a major milestone for Detroit to go one day with out a murder."

"Well Cleveland's pretty dangerous." he argued. "So is Toledo. Man I'm glad you kept that."

"You take that back, you jackass." she screamed.

"Nutty bitch." he yelled.

At that moment she grabbed his hair. He yelled something about the Upper Peninsula and pulled her hair. The stood their beating each other up and screaming insults at each other. America sighed and rubbed his temples before walking up and knocking their heads together. There was a muffled yelp and muffled cry of "Father!"

"Now you two know how I feel when you fight like this. Honestly, can't you two get along?" America scolded. "Now Marie, tell me why you two, of all people, are here."

"Sarah sent us. She said Tía Rosa sent her a message of recruitment. She's looking for fifteen of us to help with something, so I volunteered and this bastard, I mean my loving baby brother, decided to follow me like some creepy stalker." the girl, Marie, explained. "It was bad enough when he was stealing my land, now he's stalking me."

The boy opened his mouth but Alfred cut him off. "William, think your next words over very carefully." He turned to Marie. "And Marie, stop antagonizing your brother. Now both of you come with me." He turned to the Headmaster. "Sorry Professor, I gotta situation to handle. Come on Iggy, Feli."

The three nations and the two states walked out the door and to the History of Magic classroom. They grabbed Germany, Russia, and Canada along the way.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Mattie!" Marie cried as she threw her arms around the Canadian. "My favorite northern neighbor."<p>

"Hello Ohio." he greeted as he hugged her back. "Michigan."

"Now what's this about Mexico recruiting you and who all has been recruited?" Alfred asked.

"Well she says she need help with something." Michigan replied. "As for who she's recruited, it's Pennsylvania, Texas, New York, Alaska, Virginia, Montana, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Jersey, New Mexico, California, Louisiana, Hawaii, Nutland, and me."

"It's Ohio, you asshole." Ohio growled. "We got involved because Uncle Mattie needs help, which is the reason Monty got involved. Texy's involved cause Tía Rosa wants him to be. Montana, Alaska, and Hawaii are total Daddy's girls. Louisiana and Massy got include cause of magic reasons. And you know if Massy joins, Yorkie has to. And if Yorkie does, then so does Cali and Jersey. Then New Mexico came just because. And then you know how motherly Ginny and Penny are. Also Tony's coming because him and New Mexico are inseparable."

"Wonderful." America mumbled sarcastically. "Oh, Feli, Artie, Ludwig, Commie Bastard, this Marie, the State of Ohio, and William, the State of Michigan. Hurt them, you die."

"Ve~ it's always nice to meet a bella ragazza." Italy said before he kissed the Buckeye State on the cheeks.

"Um... Thank you?" Ohio replied. "But that's not how we say hello in America."

"Hey buddy, hands off my sister." Michigan growled. "Or you'll see how bad Detroit can be."

Marie rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, lake boy."

"Nuthead."

"Dumbass."

"Cornfield."

"Asswipe."

"That's enough." America snapped.

"Yes Father." they said in unison while glaring daggers at each other.

"Zey fight vorse zen England und France." Germany noted.

"Well that's cause we're at war." Ohio stated.

"You are not at war." America growled. "The Toledo War was a political spat over land."

"Well he tried to take my land after I was already a state." Marie pointed out. "But I got him back by delaying his approval for statehood."

"At least I was only approved once." Michigan argued. "Yours wasn't confirmed until 1953. That makes you the 48th state not the 17th, little sis."

"Enough." Alfred growled. "You know Congress agreed that her original approval date was March 1, 1803."

"Anyway, we fight over everything. Football, Toledo, music, etc. You name it, we've probably fought over it." Ohio said. "We give Father constant headaches."

"That's not something to be proud of." Canada pointed out. "Now we have a problem. We've had Hungary, Slovenia, Austria, Romania, and Norway here."

"Vell, Feli und I met mein bruder in the forest. But zat vas because ve vere trying to hold off Mexico und Romano." Germany admitted.

"Da, and leetle sister might come." Russia added.

"And Mexico, Romano, an alien, and thirteen more states are on their way." America pointed out.

"Knowing that bloody frog, he might try to hunt me down." England said. "Those bloody gits that are my brothers might try too."

"Ve~ Seborga, Wy, and Sealand might come too." Italy added. "That-a means Sweden and his wife will follow to take them home."

"So y'all are royally fucked then." Ohio said slipping into a Southern accent. "Me and asshole here are waiting for directions from Tía Rosa."

She pulled out a rifle from nowhere and started cleaning it. Michigan just rolled his eyes and sat down, knowing better than to say anything derogatory when she had a gun. America snatched the gun from his daughter before she could start shooting. She gave a muffled protest but quickly shut up because the nation has more power than her.

"Tía says we're gonna kill that toad in pink but first we're gonna make her life a living hell." Michigan told them. "That's why she included some of us states. We're experts at chaos. And Ohio and I are experts on Hell. I have a town that's named Hell and supposedly there's a town in Northwest Ohio that's on the eighth ring of Hell. Oh, and Massy claims he's best friends with the devil. He's even tried to summon the devil in the kitchen. Dad didn't really like that."

"Daddy's face was priceless!" Ohio laughed. "Remember that time Massy and Louisiana tried to get him to play Ouija in the haunted Mansfield Prison? Massy's the reason I don't let Ouija boards in there."

"Yes, you're hilarious." Alfred said sarcastically.

"Und I thought meeting vere bad." Germany mused. "Is this a daily occurrence?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Ohio and Michigan! I tried to get as many of the suggestions as I could. A lot of you want Texas, so Texas will appear. I took at least on suggestion per person. Which, littelmeg, I included that fact on Ohio and the eighth ring of Hell. Just because the state wasn't mentioned, doesn't mean they won't appear later in someway. I just decided on fifteen for now. I had to dig out my old dictionary to get the dates of statehood. By the way, <strong>**my dictionary has two whole pages dedicated to Canada. Unfortuantely for poor Canada, who reads the dictionary on a daily basis? And littelmeg and I have a surprisingly sad theory on why America acts the way he does. It's because he doesn't want to be forgotten like Canada and so many of his states. Because let's be honest, if you don't live there, how much do you know about places like Wyoming or Idaho without studying them? Anyway, if you see mistakes, tell me. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18: Crazy Visitors Are Expected

Hungary made Slovenia start writing to Italy weekly and the states wrote to America and Canada daily. Ohio and Michigan said the others would come when it was least expected. Which according to America could be any second of the day.

Umbridge didn't like that the North American twins got about ten to twenty letters a day. Nor did she like that Romano would send Italy and Germany howlers riddled with cuss words. Unfortunately, there was two somethings she hated even more and they were Gilbert Beilschmidt and his awesome godson, Aleksander Zupan.

Writing to Italy just wasn't enough. Slovenia had to visit his dear friend and make sure he was okay. Of course Prussia being the awesomely responsible godfather he is just had to go along and supervise. Plus it gave him an excuse to be around Canada and Germany.

* * *

><p>"ZE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT IS HERE!" he announced as he walked into the Great Hall during dinner.<p>

"Prusija! Mati said if we were going to do this we had to be subtle." Slovenia scolded.

"Und now hyu are sounding like hyur unawesome vater, Aleksander." Prussia pointed out. "Und I thought mein godson vas awesome."

"Ja, I am, but I don't want to be on Mati's bad side. She's the reason Oče doesn't have a security system." Aleksander said before turning to Germany. "I'm sorry Nemčija. I just wanted to make sure Italija was safe. Your brother insisted on coming along."

"It's okay Slowenien." Germany told him. "Bruder! Can't you at least be quiet for once? I cannot handle your 'awesome' ego right now."

"Kesesseseess Vest, can't the awesome me have fun?" Prussia asked before noticing Canada. "Birdie! I've missed hyu! Hyu make the awesomest pancakes. Can hyu make the awesome me some pancakes before me und mein awesome godson leave?"

"Prusse, vous êtes un idiot. Si je vous fais des crêpes, allez-vous partir?" Canada asked.

"Ja, I'll leave." Gilbert replied.

"Then, oui, I'll make you some pancakes." Matthew said. "But you'll have to wait."

"Kesessesees Hyu're ze best Birdie!" the former nation cheered.

"Tais-toi, connard." Canada growled.

"Hyu're so cute vhen hyu're angry, Birdie." Gilbert teased. "Unless hyu have ze hockey stick. Zen hyu're scary."

"Alors je dois être la personne la plus mignonne sur Terre en ce moment." Canada replied sarcastically.

"Ja hyu are." Prussia told him. "Hyu are one of ze awesomest people I know, besides my awesome self."

"Pouvez-vous être plus narcissique? Maia merci, Prusse." Canada said.

"Bitte, Birdie." Gilbert replied. He leaned close to Canada so the younger nation was the only one who could hear what he was saying. "Ich liebe dich, Kanada."

Canada turned bright red and buried his face in Kumajirou's fur. Gilbert smirked at the Canadian's response. Canada gestured the former nation closer.

"Je te aime aussi, la Prusse." he whispered.

"Are you two done professing your love for each other?" America asked. "I speak German and French along with a lot of other languages, remember? Hey, Feli."

"Ve~ sí?" the Italian asked.

"The Bad Touch Trio's gonna become the Bad Touch Duo." the Anerican told him. "Because Frenchy's gonna kill Gilbert. On a happy note, Ludwig and I are going to be in-laws now."

Canada face palmed while Italy got excited and yelled the news to Germany, Slovenia, Russia, and England in Italian. America just sat there laughing as hard as he could while Prussia looked ready to beat the American to death then strangle the Italian.

"I hate you sometimes." Canada told his brother causing a grin to spread across America's face.

"Come on, Feli. Let's go write to Francis and my states." Alfred said.

"Ve~ okay. Big brother is going to be so-a happy." Italy cheered.

"Alfred, don't you dare write to Papa." Matthew ordered. "Non! I'll kill you both!"

"Why don't you and your new boyfriend go make out or something. Besides, it's better that he finds out sooner rather than later." America pointed out.

"Hem, hem."

America groaned, Italy screamed and jumped into Germany's arms, Slovenia pulled out a knife, Kumajirou growled, Germany reached for his gun, Canada got into a defensive positition, and Prussia reached for his nonexistent sword. The dreaded toad herself was standing there in all her hideousness.

"What exactly is going on here?" she demanded.

"Ve~ go away orribile cagna." Italy ordered. He was back to normal for the most part, but he did get a little snappy around Umbridge and Malfoy.

"I think a detention should fix your language, Mr. Vargas." she said.

"Nien! You vill not go near Feli, saumensch." Ludwig growled.

"Aller ramper dans en trou et mourir, salope stuipde. Vous blessé mom frére. Vous êtes chaneux vous n'êtes pas morts." Canada growled.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"He told you to go crawl in a hole and die, stupid bitch." Alfred translated. "No go fuck off before I call someone that can unleash his best friend, the devil."

"Ja, hyu're not velcome here." Prussia agreed. "I can visit mein awesome boyfriend und mein bruder vhenever I vant."

"No sir, the Ministry does not allow Muggles into the castle." Umbridge said cooly.

"Fuck ze Ministry und fuck hyu. First hyu hurt cute little Feli und mein friend Alfred, zen hyu try to keep me avay from mein bruder und mein awesome Birdie. Hyu don't haf ze authority to do zis." Prussia replied. "Mein awesome godson und ze awesome me vill visit our awesome friends vhenever ve vant to und zere's nozing hyu can do about it.

Umbridge didn't like that. Unfortunately she couldn't do anything about it because Prussia wasn't a student. She sulked off. A grin of victory spread across everyone's faces before Alfred jumped up and dragged Feliciano off to write a letter to France, Mexico, and the states. Canada didn't say anything. He just reburied his face in Kumajirou's fur.

* * *

><p>"I'm so telling Mati and Oče you have a boyfriend, Prusija." Slovenia told the ex-nation as the left. "Mati will be so excited. Then she will hit you with her frying pan for not telling her you were going to ask him out."<p>

"Kesessesees I vasn't exactly planning on a date to do it." Prussia said.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Aleksander asked his godfather.

"I don't know. Ve haf to see how it all vorks out." Gilbert replied.

"Are his provinces personified like Mr. America's states?"

"Kesessesees I don't know kid. Vhat's vith all zese questions?"

"I just want to get to know my future step godfather." Slovenia explained.

The former nation sighed. "Hyu are hyur mutter's sohn."

* * *

><p><strong>PruCan and sassy Canada. And yes, Prussia is Slovenia's godfather. It was between him and Switzerland and you know Austria doesn't want to admit he still wants to be Switzerland's friend. I don't think I'm going to have Canada's provinces or Mexico's estados appear because I'm American and know very little about both. So that's for you imagination. Let me translate all this French for you. Just a warning, I used google translate because all I know is English and some Spanish. And a little German and Italian.<strong>

**Translations:**

**French-**

**Prusse**, **vous êtes un idiot. Si je vous fais des crêpes, allez-vous partir? = Prussia, you're an idiot. If I make you pancakes, will you leave?**

**Tais-toi, connard. = Shut up, asshole/bastard**

**Alors je dois être la personne la plus mignonne sur Terre en ce moment = Then I must be the cutest person on Earth right now**

**Pouvez-vous être plus narcissique? Mai's merci = Can you be any more narcissistic? But thanks.**

**Aller ramper dans un trou et mourir, salope stuipde. Vous blésse mon frére. Vous êtes**** chaneux vous n'êtes morts = Go crawl in a hole and die, stupid bitch. You hurt my brother. You're lucky you're not dead.**

**Correct any mistakes you see. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19: America Can Be Philosophical, When He's Sleep Walking

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking to Sirius when America came down the stairs. He was unusually quiet, but he seemed to be mumbling to himself. There was a frustrated look on his face as if he were in a situation he didn't want to be in.

Sirius went to leave but Hermione stopped him. "Wait! I think he's just sleep walking."

"Oui. Don't wake him. I don't know what he's dreaming about, but I do know he's armed, eh." a voice said from the shadows. "You might as well stay Mr. Black. I've already seen you. Besides, I don't plan on telling and even if I was, they'd forget what I said. And if Alfred wakes up, he probably won't remember this. He never does, eh."

Matthew stepped out of the shadows. He looked exhausted but was keeping a watchful eye on his twin. For once he didn't have his polar bear on him. He carefully lead his brother to the couch and sat him down. He sat down on the floor himself.

"You mean he does this often?" Hermione asked.

"Oui. More often than you'd think." Canada replied. "Just ignore what he says." He turned to Sirius. "So you're the famous Sirius Black, eh. You don't seem like a mass murderer. Then again, the Ministry's full of shit from what I've seen. I'm Matthew Williams and this is my twin brother, Alfred F. Jones. Our older frére is the history of magic professor."

"You're French." Sirius stated.

"Canadian actually." Matthew corrected. "But mon papa is French. Al's American and Arthur's British."

"Sounds like you have family all over." Sirius chuckled.

"Oui. Italian, Spanish, Vietnamese, Australian, South African, Portuguese, Mexican, and Indian. There's probably more but I can't think of them now. Arthur also has another little brother that lives with this Nordic couple and their friends. And I think Alfred adopted a couple of people from the former Soviet Union as his siblings." Matthew said. "So oui. We have family all over."

"I thought you said you brother was French." Ron said.

"Oui. Francis is technically mon frére, but he prefers I call him Papa because he took care of me after my mother died." Canada lied. It technically wasn't a total lie, but he wasn't going to go into details of how he was actually found in a forest in Canada back in the 17th century. Arthur wouldn't be too happy if he said that. "Then he and Arthur got it a fight and Arthur won custody of both Alfred and me, eh. But enough about that. Just continue your conversation. I'm going to be here until Al decides to go back to bed."

The Golden Trio continued their conversation until Sirius decided to leave. Ron went to bed but Harry and Hermione stayed.

"Say, er, Matthew, would you and your friends like to join Dumbledore's Army?" Harry asked.

"Oui. Where do we sign up, eh?" Canada replied.

Hermione handed him a paper with a bunch of names on it. Matthew could feel some kind of curse flowing through it, but he knew it wouldn't work on them. Besides, it was only if someone told Umbridge. So Arthur would be okay to tell.

He signed his, Alfred's, Feliciano's, and Ludwig's names. Then he gave it back to Hermione. She and Harry went to bed, leaving the nations alone. He pulled out a book to keep himself from falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mattie? What are you doing here?" Alfred finally asked after about an hour of sitting there.<p>

He was half awake, half asleep. Matthew knew he was still in his dream, so he had to be careful with what he said. Depending on what the dream was, the wrong thing might cause America to panic.

There was a lot of dark stuff in America's past and it haunted his nightmares. Certain things were more touchy than others. So when he was sleep walking due to a nightmare, then Canada had to tread carefully with his words. It was important that he didn't ask about where he was. Alfred would usually allude to what he was dreaming about.

"My boss sent me here for diplomatic reasons." Canada replied. "What are you doing here?"

"My boss is making me fight in this damn war." America said bitterly. "This thing was a mistake from the beginning. Just because my people and my government support it doesn't automatically mean I do. The rest of the world tends to forget that. Anyway, if my boss wasn't lying to them and they knew how bad it really was, then my people wouldn't support it either."

"What do you mean?"

America scowled. "I'm supposed to be fighting an idea. You can't use weapons to fight an idea. You have to use diplomacy and hope your strategy and ideas are better than your enemy's. Here, the enemy looks the same as the people that are supposed to be protected. And if the wrong person is killed, then our allies turn against us." A look of complete and utter frustration crossed his face. "My people are dying for a lost cause and my country's name is being dragged through the mud. It's things like this that make me want to go back to isolationism."

"Then we'd only see each other at meetings, eh." Canada pointed out. "And you're not one to give up easily."

The American sighed. "You're right Mattie. It's just so frustrating sometimes. But I signed up for this when I left Iggy, didn't I?"

"Oui. You did. But if you hadn't then you wouldn't be you. And though you are insufferable sometimes, you are mon frére. We had each other before we had England and France. I can't imagine you any different." Canada told him.

"Iggy was right about certain things. I really should start listening to him better. And there's a lot of thing I regret. But I wouldn't change a thing." the American mused.

A smile spread across the northern twin's face. "Neither would I. But dare I say that my little brother is growing up, eh?"

"I guess so." Alfred laughed sleepily. "Just don't tell Iggy or I'll never hear the end of it."

Matthew chuckled. "Oui, don't worry Al. Your secret's safe with me. It always is."

"Thanks Mattie." America replied before yawning. "I might not always act like it but I do love you."

"I love you too Alfred." Canada said. "Now let's go back to bed."

"M'kay. Night Mattie." the American mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

"Bonne nuit." Matthew said as he lead his twin back to the dorm.

He knew America wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning, but it didn't really matter. And the Canadian wasn't exactly planning on telling anyone. Nobody would believe him anyway if he told them. Besides, it was nice to share a secret with his brother even if he was the only one that knew about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AmericaCanada brotherly bonding time. Of course America was half asleep when they were bonding but still. America's not a complete idiot. He's serious when nobody else is around. And the nation's are officially in the DA. Anyway, thank you so much to my reviewer and followers. If you see mistakes, please tell me. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20: The First DA Meeting and a Letter to Japan

Alfred and Matthew were in the Room of Requirement waiting for the first DA meeting to start. Everybody except Feliciano and Ludwig were there. Knowing the Italian, they figured he probably thought it was going to be like Germany's training and the German was forcibly dragging him there.

"No Germany! Don't-a make me go! Per favore!" they heard the Italian scream as the German carried him in.

Italy was kicking and screaming, desperately trying to get away from his friend. Germany just rolled his eyes. Feli was no match for Ludwig's strength. Also, the German was used to this by now.

He set Feliciano down and the Italian immediately tried to run. Germany grabbed the back of his robes at the neck causing him to be yanked back and fall on his butt. Ludwig clapped his hand over Italy's mouth.

"Enough Italien! You are not going to die if you come here. Zis is nothing like training." he scolded his ally before removing his hand from Italy's mouth.

"Ve~ but Doitsu! Giappone's not here. I can't drag him off to get pasta halfway through." Feli whined.

Germany would've face palmed if he wasn't pinning Italy down. The Italian then continued rambling on about Japan and pasta. Eventually America up and put his hand over the Italian's mouth before he could reveal too much. Feli still continued rambling but it was muffled and impossible to understand.

"Danke, Alfred." Germany sighed.

"You're welcome dude. It's the hero's duty after all." Alfred replied.

That last comment caused Canada to face palm. His brother's idiot act was annoying sometimes. But Matthew understood that one of the reasons Alfred acted like that so he didn't scare everyone else. A smart superpower was terrifying. But he wasn't an idiot. He did win an intellectual war against Russia after all.

Germany and America finally stepped away from Italy, who was too busy rambling about his 'fratello' to notice. Germany rolled his eyes again but gestured to Harry to get on with the meeting. Italy would eventually wear himself out and take a siesta.

Harry started talking about disarming. He then called for volunteers to demonstrate. America's hand shot up. Harry called on him and Feliciano. This caused the Italian to stop talking. He got excited, because he had no clue what was going on. If he did, he wouldn't be excited.

He and Alfred ran to the center where Harry was waiting. He explained what was going to happen. The two nations faced each other, wands ready. Well, Alfred had his wand ready. Feli was still wondering what was going on. The boy who lived gestured to America.

"Expelliarmus!" America cried and Italy's wand flew out of his hand.

"Ve~ what just happened?" Feli asked.

"Dude, you gotta pick up your wand and say the spell I just did." Alfred told him.

"Ve~ okay!" Italy cheered as he picked up his wand. "What-a was that spell?"

Harry told the Italian what he was doing. Italy saluted, with the wrong hand, indicating he understood. He pointed his wand at America.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, causing the American's wand to fly across the room. "Ve~ Luddy! Did you see that?"

"Ja, Italien. Good job." Germany praised causing Italy to blush.

"Now I can tell Kiku and fratello that I did something useful for once!" Italy exclaimed.

"Vhat do you mean by 'for once?' You've done plenty of useful things." Ludwig said.

Feli's smile faded. "Name-a one."

"Zere vas zat time you und Lovino captured Arthur und held him in prison before Alfred came und rescued him." Germany pointed out as everybody started pairing up to practice. Nobody was paying attention to the two nations.

"Ve~ he would have-a escaped if you hadn't been in Italy those days." Italy pointed out, his lip trembling.

"Nein Feli! Don't cry! Let's see, Zere vas that time in Egypt vhen, vait nein, I had to rescue you. Zere vas that time vhen Arthur vas, nein, Nikolai came und started beating you up. I know, zere vas that time in North Africa vhen, nein, ve both got capture und Kiku had to come get us." he was desperately trying to find a situation in which Italy did something useful. "Oh ja, you saved the vorld from aliens by drawing silly faces on zem."

"Ve~ but I always run away and make you-a mad! I'm useless when it-a comes to war!" Italy sobbed.

"Nein Feli! You defeated Sadiq vhen you vere a child. You just underestimate yourself." Germany said in a sort of akward attempt to comfort the Italian. "Und you always keep up Kiku's und my spirits. You always know how to put a smile on our faces. You're strong vhere it counts."

"You-you really think that?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja Italien. You are my best friend und one of my most important allies." Ludwig assured him. "Und disarming Alfred just reassures zose thoughts."

"Ve~ gratzie Luddy!" Italy cried as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

Germany returned the gesture. "Bitte Feli. Now let's see if you can disarm me."

"Ve~ sí Captain!" Feli exclaimed while saluting Ludwig with the wrong hand.

He sighed. "The other one Feli."

* * *

><p>Finally, the DA meeting ended and everyone went back to their common rooms. Alfred started chattering with Canada about how they were actually learning how to do "hero stuff" with magic. The northern twin was polietly listening and responding when the southern twin stopped to take a breath.<p>

Feliciano wrote to Japan about how he disarmed Germany, America, and "America's twin" (he couldn't remember Canada's name).

_"Ciao Ja- I mean, Kiku! Hogwarts is fun. The cooking is better than Arthur's. But they don't serve pasta. That's okay though. I sneak into the kitchen and make it. The house elves are nice and they said they might make it for dinner one night. Miss Hu- Elizabeta, Mr. Rodreich, Aleksander, Vlad, Gilbert, and Lukas have visited us. You should come sometime. You could meet my new friends! Speaking of, I learned the disarming spell. I disarmed Alfred, Luddy, and Alfred's twin (Markus? Michael? I forget his name). I actually did something useful for once! Fratello writes to me weekly. He's so nice for taking time out of his day to send me howlers. Alfred's and Marcello's (Is that his name?) sorella also helps fratello write them. Sometimes one of Alfred's states helps too. I've already met Marie from Ohio and William from Michigan. According to them, more are coming. I can't wait to meet them! I have to go now. Tell everybody I said 'Ciao!' and write back soon. Ciao! Your friend and ally, Ita- Feliciano Venezanio Vargas. P.S. Alfred says to write to him too. He misses you and so does Luddy."_

Italy stuffed the letter into an envelope and wrote "Kiku Honda" on it. He ran to the owlery and mailed it, hoping it would reach Japan's house tonight so he could write back. He then returned to Gryffindor Tower before stripping to his underwater and crawling into Germany's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a situation with my rabbits to handle. Happy New Year to everybody in the world. Have a safe one. And I hope this year is better than last for you all. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I really appreciate your support. If you see a mistake, please tell me. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. See you in 2015!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21: Christmas With the Order

It was getting closer to Christmas and Dumbledore had asked Arthur to visit Grimmald Place and the Order of the Phoenix. Of course that meant the other nations were going along too. They really didn't want to face the rest of their fellow nations. And Alfred didn't want to deal with chaos that are his states. Of course knowing them, some would find out where he was and come, magical protection or not.

Harry Potter and the Wesleys left before the semester ended and that had pissed Umbridge off more than the time Prussia and Slovenia interrupted dinner. Arthur was finishing packing while the other nations were waiting for him. He just hoped America and Russia wouldn't destroy the headquarters for the Order.

Surprisingly, the two didn't even talk the entire train ride to London. America talked with Canada about hockey because it was that time of year. The Canadian was actually getting involved because his personality does a 180 when hockey's involved. Italy was playing with his cat and chatting with Germany and Hermione, who the younger nations invited to ride with them. Russia was drinking his vodka and writing a letter to China. And England was reading.

Finally, the train reached London. When they got off the train, a young, thirty something man with grayish hair and shabby clothes greeted them. With him was a young woman with bright pink hair. They approached the nations and Hermione.

"You're Mr. Kirkland, I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora Tonks, but just call her Tonks." he introduced.

"Sup dudes. I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my doppelgänger, Matthew Williams. Iggy's our big brother." America said. "That creepy guy in the trench coat is the Commie Bastard, I mean, Ivan Braginski. And these are our friends, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Venezanio Vargas."

"Ve~ it's-a nice to meet you." Feli said. "Doitsu, are we going to see Ja-Kiku? Or fratello?"

"I hope your bruder doesn't come. I don't think I can take listening to his, er, colorful language." Germany replied. "Und for the millionth time dummkopf, it's Ludwig."

"Dude, Romano coming would be as bad as Mexi coming or worse, my st-relatives." Alfred stated. "Right Mattie?"

"Oui." Canada agreed.

"Well, let's get going then." Lupin said. "I presume you're coming too, Hermione?"

The nine of them set off. Lupin and Tonks lead the nation's to Grimmald Place. Lupin showed the six nations a piece of paper that said "_The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Gimmald Place._" Out of nowhere, number 12 appeared between numbers 11 and 13. The two members gestured the nations inside. They went to the kitchen where a plump, red headed woman was.

"Hello dears. I'm Molly Wesley. Ron's, Ginny's, Fred,'s and George's mother." she greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Wesley. I am Arthur Kirkland, the History of Magic professor." England replied before gesturing to the North American twins. "And these are my younger brothers, Alfred F. Jones and, er..."

"Matthew Williams, eh." Canada supplied.

"Yes. Sorry about that Matthew." Arthur apologized.

"It's okay, eh."

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas. It's nice to-a meet you." Italy said eagerly. "And this is my good friend Luddy. And we are- ow!" Germany hit him on the back of the head.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." he introduced himself. "That's not how you introduce people, dummkopf."

"And that Commie over there is Ivan Braginski." America said while pointing to Russia.

"Alfred, you bloody git! How many times do I have to tell you the Soviet Union is broken up?" Arthur scolded. He turned back to Mrs. Wesley. "I apologize ahead of time for my little brother."

"I am not little!" the American protested.

"You're the youngest here, git." the Englishman countered.

"It's alright. And please, it's just Molly." she told him.

"Would you mind if I hang a mirror in the kitchen?" England asked. "It's enchanted so we can receive our mail."

"Not at all, dear." she assured him.

She called Harry and Ron down to show them to their rooms. England hung the mirror and swiped the Russian's water pipe.

"Oliver, get your bloody arse over here." Arthur called. The 2P Englishman appeared, startling Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Wesley. "If you or any of the others try anything, then I will use Ivan's pipe and bash your bleeding heads in. Pass it on to Lucino."

"Now Artie, there's no need from violence." Oliver said cooly.

"Well then, pass a message to Allen from me." America ordered. "If I see him or his baseball bat, then I'll put a bullet between his eyes."

"Ve~ if I see Lucino, then he'll see what I can do with a knife." Italy added.

"Now Alfie, Feli, is there really need for those kind of threats?" the evil Englishman asked.

"Ve~ sí!"

"Fine, I'll pass the message." Oliver agreed.

He disappeared and Arthur threw the black curtain over the mirror. He turned to the three order members. "Just stay away from this mirror. I'm confident that my spells will hold and keep them in there."

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and the Wesleys left with some Order members to go see Mr. Wesley. This left the nation's alone with Sirius Black.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mr. Black, eh." Canada said.

"Matthew, right?" he asked.

"Oui."

Sirius turned to America. "And you must be Alfred."

"Have we met before dude?" America asked.

"Not officially. I believe you were sleep walking." the ex-convict replied.

That statement caused America to turn a deep shade of red before starting a fight with Russia, in Russian since that is one of the many languages Alfred knows thanks to the majority of his citizens being immigrants from other countries. That way Sirius didn't know what they were arguing about and they could use their country names. Arthur face palmed and went to break it up before it got violent.

Italy rambled to Canada and Sirius about pasta, Japan, Germany, and his brother. Usual Italy talk. And Germany was wrestling Russia's pipe out of his hand before he could swing it at the American.

"Does this happen often?" Sirius asked Canada.

"Oui. It's worse when Papa's around. Then he and Arthur are choking each other. And usually Elizabeta ends up hitting Papa or Gilbert or somebody with her frying pan." Canada replied. "We have violent friends and family, eh."

"Ve~ don't forget Fratello calling somebody a bastardo. It's usually big brother Antonio or Doitsu he calls that." Feli added. "No meeting's complete until Fratello calls somebody a something bastardo."

"Oui." Canada agreed. "Lovino needs to invest in a swear jar. Unfortuantely, he claims the world is full of bastards and makes it his personal mission to inform them that they are."

"Sounds like you have interesting friends." Sirius noted.

"Ve~ you haven't met Alfred's relatives. According to Giappone, they are very interesting." Italy said.

"'Interesting' is putting it lightly, eh. They're completely chaotic. I fear the day more of them show up at Hogwarts." Matthew told them. "They'll put Umbridge in her place, but not in a good way."

* * *

><p>Christmas day finally came. The Wesleys, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and the nations sat around the table and opened presents. Matthew opened an envelope from Gilbert only to go red in the face and drop it. Alfred picked it up.<p>

"'Birdie, the awesome me owes you a bottle of maple syrup. Ich liebe dich. Your awesome boyfriend, The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. P.S. Before you ask, ja I did break into your house. But you make the awesomest syrup and pancakes. You're cute when you're mad, but don't come after me with your hockey stick.'" America read aloud before burst out laughing along with everyone else. "He broke into your house for maple syrup. At least Henry wasn't there or he'd try to convince my future brother-in-law that Vermont maple syrup is the best in the world, which by the way, I can't take sides in that fight. But then you'd be extra pissed, Mattie."

Matthew turned an even deeper shade of red and buried his face in Kumajirou's fur. Italy opened a package from France. His face lit up with glee. Mrs. Wesley looked shocked that anybody would send a child what the Italian was holding.

"Ve~ Big brother France-is sent me wine! Of course it's not Italian but it'll do." Feli cheered.

He opened it and started drinking it before Molly Wesley could snatch it from him. America grabbed a package from Russia, which smelled funny. He opened it cautiously, because for all he knew, it was a bomb. A look of disgust appeared on his face. Inside was a half rotted rabbit.

"Oh you shouldn't have, Commie." America said with revolt.

"Leetle Amerika likes his present, da?" Russia asked.

"Yes because everyone wants a rotting animal corpse." Alfred replied sarcastically before leaving to get rid of the dead rabbit.

Arthur's present from every nation in the world was a "Cooking for Dummies" book. He took great offense at that and started saying how they had no tastebuds. Ivan opened his present from America, which was a bomb. Needless to say, the Russian's aura caused it to diffuse. And Germany first opened a present from his brother, which was beer. Like Italy, he started drinking it before it could be confiscated.

America received a couple of ties from the states, bullets from Mexico, a couple of baseballs from Canada, a scary movie from Japan that he'd watch next time the Asian nation was over, Tabassco sauce from the southwestern states, a world map from England, a painting of New York from Italy, an inappropriate book from France, and a strategy book from Germany.

Canada also received some ties from the states, a bottle of Vermont maple syrup from Vermont, some hockey pucks from America, a painting of Vancouver from Italy, a book about healthy relationships from France, bullets from Mexico, ice cream from Cuba, a book about how to stand out more from England, some skate guards from Russia, and a maple leaf pin from Germany.

Italy received tomatoes from Spain, pastels from England, a Japanese painting from Japan, a new tie from Austria, the Iliad and the Odyssey from Canada, paintbrushes from Hungary, some blank notebooks from America, some Italian sweets from Romano, a joke book from Slovenia, white cloth and a note asking to become one from Russia, and an I.O.U. one pasta lunch at the next world meeting from Germany.

Russia received a marriage proposal from Belarus, sunflowers from the Baltics, a painting of Moscow from Italy, vodka from England, a hockey stick from Canada, an I.O.U. lunch at the next world meeting from Ukraine, posioned vodka from Poland (which had no effect), a curse from Japan (which backfired), a stuffed panda from China, and a Grimm's fairy tail book from Germany.

Germany received a sewing kit from Austria, an ugly mustache from Romano, a painting of Berlin from Italy, a whistle from America, an air horn from Canada, a book on romantic relationships with hints about a certain Italian from France, an offer to take control of the next world meeting from Russia, and more beer from England.

And England received a spell on how to properly summon the devil from Massachusetts, some chai tea from India, an inappropriate and suggestive book from France, a Japanese cookbook from Japan, chalk from Norway, rum from his brothers, a teapot from America and Canada, another cookbook from Australia and New Zealand, a painting of London from Italy, more rum from Russia, a spell book from Romania, yet another cookbook from the rest of his former colonies (I think they're trying to send a message here), and tea from Germany.

The nation's enjoyed Christmas with the Order. Molly Wesley made dinner. The younger nations chatted with Harry, Hermione, and the Wesley children about their countries. And they all went to bed happy and excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year. Hard to believe my last update was last year. I was originally going to have the nations spend Christmas at Hogwarts but then I changed my mind. I hope I gave them presents that fit the giver. For the states, I just thought what do dads and uncles stereotypically recieve? Anyway, I hope you have a safe 2015. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. If you see a mistake, please tell me. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22: What Is It With England's Colonies and Violence? 

It was the Saturday after everyone returned from Christmas vacation and the North American twins decided it was a perfect day to play hockey. Arthur was completely against the idea because last time America ended up with three broken ribs and a broken wrist. But America got Canada back by giving him a broken nose and a concussion when they played baseball, so they were even. In the end, Arthur had Ludwig and Feliciano watch because knowing Alfred, he wouldn't give up until he passed out from pain. But the two were under strict orders not to join no matter how much the two brothers beg.

So the four nations headed out to the frozen lake, dragging their hockey gear with them. Of course several of the students and staff had decided it was a perfect day to be outside. Canada and America put on their skates and grabbed a hockey stick. They carefully checked the ice to make sure it was thick enough and set up boundaries.

They faced each other and Matthew threw the hockey puck down. Canada hit it first but America blocked it and started dribbling it. The Canadian checked his southern brother and knocked him over, effectively taking the puck. He dribbled it and shot it into the goal.

"1-0" Canada called as he and America faced each other again.

By now a crowd was starting to form. Germany tried to shoo them away, seeing how violent Canada could get with a hockey stick, but failed. The English wizards were curious to see what the two were doing.

America hit the puck towards the goal, but Canada blocked it and started dribbling it. He tried to check the northern brother and failed, only to slip and hit his head on the ice. The Canadian paid no mind to the American and scored another goal.

"2-0" he announced.

America picked himself up and faced his brother again. Canada hit it this time and America raced after it. He shot it towards the goal just as Matthew checked him.

"2-1" Alfred called.

Professors Snape and McGonagall came over to see what was going on, but Ludwig wouldn't let them. "Nein. It is too dangerous for you. Matthew is very violent vhen it comes to hockey. His brother is the only one vho can play vith him."

"Hockey?" Snape asked.

"Ja. It usually played in the vinter so Alfred und Matthew usually play it because Matthew enjoys it." Germany replied. McGonagall and Snape walked away, slightly confused.

"Ve~ Doitsu, I think Alfred is hurt." Feliciano told his friend while pointing to the American.

Sure enough, the American was stumbling around like he was dizzy and, though it was hard to tell from where they were, it looked like he was having a hard time breathing. They heard Canada cry "20-7" and act like he couldn't see that his brother was hurt. Now Germany and Italy realized why England sent them out there to watch.

"Stopp! Zat is enough." Germany called.

He pulled out his whistle and blew it. Canada picked up the puck and the two made their way over. America came last and it was more obvious that he was hurt. Canada raised an eyebrow at Germany, like he had no clue why they were told to stop. Like it's been said before, Canada becomes a completely different person when he plays hockey.

"Am-Alfred is hurt." Ludwig informed the Canadian.

Realization dawned in Matthew's eyes and he started to return to normal. He looked curiously at Alfred and saw that Germany was right. The American was wheezing and clutching his head. Canada suddenly started to feel guilty. He might have broken some of America's ribs and given him a concussion.

"I-I'm fine dudes. I just-just need to catch my br-breath." he managed.

"Ve~ Don't be-a ridicolo." Italy scolded. "You probably broke-a some ribs. If you don't stop, you might end up puncturing a lung."

"Kommen. Let's take home to the hospital ving." Germany suggested.

"No-no dudes. I-I'll be fine in a-in a moment." America assured them.

The nations knew he wouldn't be fine in a moment. His injuries were caused by another nation and wouldn't heal how they normally would. He needed medical treatment like a human would.

"Arschloch, if you don't komm villingly, zen I vill knock you out und drag you to the hospital ving." Ludwig threaten.

"Ve~ Luddy, that's not-a good idea." Italy pointed out causing the German to raise an eyebrow. "The way he was skating back over. Didn't you see it? He was skating like a drunk person."

"So?" the German asked.

"So that means he might have a concussion and hitting him on the head will make it worse." the Italian pointed out.

"He's right." Canada said guiltily. "Come on Al. You need to go to the hospital wing."

America opened his mouth to protest but started coughing violently. When he pulled his hand away, he and the other nations saw blood on his glove. That meant he hand a punctured lung.

Canada immediately sat him down in the snow and started undoing his skates. When both hand their boots back on, America willingly let Matthew and Ludwig take him to the hospital wing. Feliciano was nearby, switching between Italian and English. Oddly enough, he was calm about the whole thing, but that was probably because he's seen and felt worse than broken ribs, a concussion, and a punctured lung. They all have.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey started fussing over Alfred. She gave him a potion for his lung and mended his ribs, but couldn't do anything for the concussion. She said it could take weeks, possibly months to heal. All she told him was no doing anything that could make it worse. Which eliminated all sports and fighting with Russia. But she was forcing him to stay the night anyway, just to be sure.<p>

She gave him some pajamas and he crawled into bed and feel asleep. The nurse shooed the other three nations, claiming America needed to sleep. But Canada refused to leave. He felt guilty for putting his brother in the hospital wing and he wasn't about to leave him all alone. Finally, Madam Pomfrey relented and allowed Matthew to stay. But she warned him if he upset Alfred, she was throwing him out immediately.

* * *

><p>The staff meeting was being held in the History of Magic classroom. Really it was just an excuse for Umbridge to encourage teachers to be narcs. Russia was talking with Snape while hinting at his desire to bash in America's head with his pipe. England on the other hand was resisting the urge to try out the spell Massachuettes sent him for Christmas and setting the Bay State's best friend on Umbridge. He decided against it because it might give his identity away.<p>

Suddenly, Italy ran into the room. "Ve~ En-Arthur! Arthur! Luddy sent me to tell you that Matthew put Alfred in the hospital. The nice infermiera said he'll be fine. He just needs to stay the night. Why do we always forget about Matthew? He's scary. He's one of the best snipers and he's aggressive when it comes-a to hockey."

Arthur sighed. "I have no clue, Ita-Feliciano. I suspect that frog might have something to do with it."

"Ve~ Big brother France-is?" Feli asked.

"Yes. Who else do I refer to as 'frog?'"

"I think-a I asked big brother the same question and he said-a it was your fault." the Italian mused.

"It most certainly is not my fault!" England growled. "Matthew was already the way he is after I received custody of him. If anything, I'll admit to encouraging his aggression by letting him get revenge on Alfred. Now go write a letter to Ja-Kiku, Sl-Aleksander, or someone."

"Ve~ okay!"

England sighed and the boring meeting continued like there had been no interruptions in the first place. He was slightly ticked that the two brothers didn't listen to him, but there was nothing he could do. The damage had already been done. He supposed he'd go see how much damage had been done.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you, Arthur?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<p>

"I'm here to see my brother, Poppy." England answered. "I was told by Feliciano Vargas that he was injured earlier today."

"I really shouldn't let you in. He needs rest and his twin is already with him." she told the island nation.

"Please Poppy. I need to see the damage."

"Very well." she agreed as she ushered him inside. "He came in with five broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a concussion. I took care of the ribs and the lung but there's not much I can do for the concussion. He'll just have to live with it for now."

She brought him to the sleeping American and went back into her office. Matthew had pulled up a chair next to his southern twin and was sleeping with his face buried in Kumajirou's fur. Arthur had to admit they looked so cute and innocent that China might hug them if he saw them. But he knew there was nothing innocent about America anymore even though he was still a child by their standards.

Speak of the devil, a certain Asian nation came through tbhe doors thanks to Italy's direction. China was hell bent on bullying America into paying back his debt (even though the American has nothing to with that because it was his government's fault and just because his government does something, doesn't mean he's automatically at fault.) He was also looking for answers on the six nations' disappearence.

"Where have you all been, aru?" China demanded.

"Keep your bloody voice down. America and Canada are sleeping and I'm pretty sure Alfred's armed. Not that he's able to aim at the moment but he might get lucky." England scolded.

"Whose 'Canada?' You're starting to lose it Opium." Yao told him.

"I am not! Matthew is Alfred's twin brother and that perverted frog's former colony before his land fell in my possession." England explained. "And he's the big piece of land north of America and the second biggest country in the world."

"Oh. Well why do I care if that capitalist swine is sleeping, aru?" the Chinese man demanded.

"He has a bloody concussion thanks to Matthew. And if he wakes up, he might attempt to shoot you."

"What is it with your colonies and violence, aru?" China asked. "America likes guns and nuclear weapons, Hong Kong likes fireworks, South Arfica likes guns, Canada likes sniping and hockey sticks, Australia is where your bosses sent criminals, and India has one of the highest crime rates. I don't know New Zealand well enough to know what he likes, but my guess is the enjoy some form of violence too, aru."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Arthur demanded. "I'm not the one who ran around hitting people with a wok and a ladle during World War II."

"No but you used to be a pirate and a ruthless empire, aru." Yao pointed out. "And you introduced drugs to my country. I guess I can hardly blame America for turning out the way he did with having you for a guardian, Opium. I can't even imagine what kind of influence you were on him."

"You bloody git!" England growled, unaware their argument had woken Canada. "Are you insinuating I'm an incompetent guardian?"

"Your words, not mine, aru." the Chinese man said. "But you must be right. Alfred is a lazy, arrogant, stupid capitalist swine with a hero complex and an obsession with sugar and fat that will eventually give him diabetes."

Suddenly Canada pulled out his hockey stick and swung it at China. "Don't you ever insult my brother in front of me again! He is a good person. You all insult him but when your country's in danger, who do you come crawling to? Does he have flaws? Oui. But that gives you non right to use those against him or try to use them to insult Arthur."

He put the hockey stick away. "If you two are going to fight, then go someplace else."

He sat back down and pulled Kumajirou back into his lap. China and England headed back to the History of Magic classroom to continue their fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't play hockey with Canada, lesson learned. I imagine China and England have a little of a rocky relationship due to the Opium War and the British colonization of Hong Kong. Thank you to my reviewers and followers for all your support. I might not usage tomorrow because I have to write my English essay. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23: The Bad Touch Trio Down To One

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library doing their transfiguration homework when Ivan came in. He muttered something about it being the perfect place to hide from her.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted.

"Oh, hello children." he said looking around the bookshelves. "You by any chance haven't seen a pretty blond girl in a blue dress with a knife? She has accent similar to mine, da."

"No, but if we do, we'll tell her you're looking for her." Harry offered.

"Nyet! Natalya cannot know I am in here." Russia said fearfully. "I will kill that Capitalist swine for telling her where I am. It was bad enough Wang yelled at me, I do not need Natalya dragging me off."

"Who is Natalya?" Hermione asked polietly.

"She is leetle sister. She is very pretty and she is very determined, just not in a good way." Ivan replied. "She lives in Belarus. Now if you will excuse me, I must ask Kiku to help me with her."

He left and America stepped out from behind a bookcase and started laughing. Canada followed with a look of frustration on his face. He really wanted to tell America off, but his brother would end up guilt tripping him over the whole hockey incident.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"I told the Commie Bastard's little sister where she could find him since I want to annoy Ivan and Natalya and I have diplomatic relations." Alfred explained. "Natalya wants to marry that Commie and openly stalks him."

"You shouldn't abuse your diplomatic relations like that." Matthew scolded. "Remember how you felt when Natalya started getting clingy to you? Ivan can turn that around and it'll come back to bite you in the ass, eh."

"Relax Mattie. The Commie Bastard doesn't have any evidence and there's no way Kiku's going to help him. Remember their history of fighting? Besides, if Kiku even comes, Feli will kidnap him so they can hang out and do Axis stuff with Ludwig." America pointed out.

"Axis? Like the Axis Powers from World War II?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron gave her a confused look. "The Axis consisted of Germany, Italy, Japan, Bulgaria, Austria, Hungary, Romania, and Finland. They were fighting against the Allies which consisted of the United Kingdom, America, Russia, China, Canada, France, Australia, and a bunch of others."

"Well, they're big into history and that's what they call themselves since Ludwig is from Germany, Feli is from Italy, and Kiku is from Japan." Matthew explained. "Sometimes they hang out with Feli's older brother, Lovino, and Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert."

"Gilbert's that German bloke that claims to be your boyfriend, right?" Harry asked.

"Prussian technically." Canada mumbled that only America heard him.

"Of course that's my future brother-in-law!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly. "Speaking of Mattie, did Francypants kill him yet? Is the Bad Touch Trio down to only Antonio?"

"Papa hasn't killed Gilbert yet. I told him if he does, I won't bail him out when he and the other two get arrested; that he'd have to call Arthur." Matthew replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"The BTT of course. Mattie's big brother, boyfriend, and Feli's brother's boyfriend go out and get arrested. They usually call Mattie or Feli because they know that they won't yell or start cussing." America explained.

"You know a lot of... interesting people, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Duh. There's Elizabeta. She carries her frying pan and is into yaoi. She also used to think she was a guy. There's Rodreich, Feli's former caretaker. He's an aristocrat and plays the piano. He also thought Feli was a girl. And they have a son named Aleksander. Feli knows him better than I do. There's also Berwald, Tino, Lukas, Wang, and others. The list goes on and on." Alfred said. "Y'all are kinda nosy, aren't you?"

"Did Mr. I-Can't-Read-The-Atmosphere-To-Save-My-Life just read the atmosphere? Mon dieu, it's the end of the world, eh." Canada said sarcastically.

"It's not that I can't, I just choose not to. I thought you knew that?" Alfred pointed out.

"I'm just joking Al. I know you choose not to read it." Matthew replied. "Come on, let's go to dinner before Arthur yells at us, eh." He turned to the other three. "See you later, eh."

The twins waved to the golden trio as Canada lead America from the library. The southern twin was still a little off balance thanks to the concussion courtesy of the northern twin. Hermione pulled out the book over Imperialism that she still had. Things the twins had said made her more suspicious.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat across from Ludwig with his bomber jacket on. He practically burst out laughing when he saw Belarus sitting between England and Russia. Everyone was trying to scoot away from her, even Russia. Arthur, Ludwig, and Ivan all shot America a death glare. Belarus just kept staring at Russia and trying to get closer.<p>

"Please go home." he finally told her.

"Never. I said I'd stay with you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." she replied. "You should marry me so no one can ever break us up."

"That's kind of creepy..." Russia said.

America rolled his eyes and ran up to the Belarusian. He whispered something in her ear that caused a look of rage to appear on her face. The aura around her darkened and she started glaring daggers at Umbridge, revealing the real reason America brought her to the other nations. Belarus picked up a knife before Russia and England could pull them out of her reach and walked up to the toad.

"So you think you can keep my big brother from becoming one with me? You think you can hurt my big brother and try to to rule him?" she asked. "Nobody hurts big brother Russia and gets away with it. Amerika, get Ukraine here. My useless wimp of a sister will take care of Russia while I deal with her."

At that moment chaos erupted among the nations. Feliciano started screaming and clinging to Ludwig out of fear of Belarus. Engalnd started screaming at America while Canada started whisper yelling at him. Germany kept yelling at Italy to man up. Russia cowered behind America because of his little sister. And Belarus broke several of Umbridge's fingers and was about to break her wrist.

"Be quiet and sit down you dummkopfs!" Germany yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

Unfortuantly, Prussia and Slovenia decided to walk in with Hungary. Prussia ran up to Canada and wrapped him in an awesome hug before dragging the protesting North American off to make pancakes. Hungary saw Italy crying and assumed Umbridge was behind it, so she pulled out her frying pan while Belarus moved onto using her knife. And Slovenia went up to comfort his friend while fanboying over how cute his godfather and Canada are.

Germany face palmed while America and England started bringing up the past. Why does he even try? The rest of the world will always be chaotic when they meet, so there was no point in even trying to get them under control.

Fate really hates Germany, because at that moment, France, Spain, Romano, Mexico, and two teenagers plus an alien walked in. France immediately started fighting with England, causing the island nation to forget about America and start beating up France. Romano started swearing at Italy and Germany and Mexico screamed at America. Poor Spain was torn between trying to calm them both down. And the two teenage boys started fighting while the alien kept repeating "Fucking" over and over again. Germany assumed they were two of America's states.

"Come on, Massy." the younger of the two begged. "Tony even agrees that you should let me show of my awesome nuclear weapons. Besides you're going to summon the devil, so why can't I play with my toys?"

"I said no, New Mexico. I'm older so what I say goes." Massachuettes told the younger state.

"Yorkie would let me." New Mexico grumbled.

Massachuettes started beating up his little brother for that comment. America escaped Mexico and pulled the magical state off of the other state. He started yelling at them for fighting while Italy started begging Romano for forgiveness.

Slovenia was trying to pull Belarus and Hungary away from Umbridge while Prussia and Canada returned to separate England and France. Spain was holding Mexico back to prevent her from joining the other two female countries trying to kill Umbridge. And Germany was pulling Romano away so he couldn't start choking Italy. And Russia returned with Japan, China, Austria and Switzerland.

China went to go help Prussia and Canada separate England and France while Austria tried to convince Hungary to stop fighting. And Japan tried to tell America to stop yelling at his sons. Finally there was a loud gun shot. Switzerland was pointing his peace prize at the now frozen nations, but avoiding that states, because he knew America would kill him for that.

"Anyone moves and I'll beat them with my peace prize." he threatened. "Now, Ludwig, you can take control."

"Danke Vash." Germany said. "Bruder, let go of Francis. Wang, Matthew, let go of Arthur. Aleksander, let go of Natalya und Elizaveta. Rodreich, you are completely useless, next time try pulling Elizaveta off of her victim. Antonio, release Rosa. Feliciano, settle down or you'll run ten laps. Alfred, take your relatives and zat alien from the room. Kiku, you can help him. And everybody vill follow me."

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Japan!" Italy cried excitedly before flinging his arms around the Asian man.<p>

Japan's face slowly turned red, but he knew not to push the eager Italian off. "Itary-san, prease get off me."

Germany yanked Italy by the back of the robes, effectively getting him off Japan. "Arigato, Germany-san."

"Ja, no problem Japan." Germany replied. He turned to the Italian. "Italy you dummkopf, how many times must you be told not to do zat. Japan does not like it vhen his personal space is invaded."

"Kesessesees Vest, lighten up." Prussia said before he received a sharp blow to the back of the head. "Ow! France, vhat vas zat for? Zat vas totally unawesome."

"'Unawesome' is not a word, wanker." England snapped.

"Ja, it is. Ze awesome me said so." Gilbert replied. "But seriously France, tell me vhat zat vas for."

"For dating mon petite Matthieu and not asking mon permission. 'E is still mon petite colony." France stated.

"Mattie is not your colony!" America cried defensively. "He's a country. And you didn't take very good care of him when you had him. You were too busy fighting with Iggy over the Ohio River valley."

"If I 'ad not lost zat war, zen 'e would still be mine. Zat war is the only reason Angleterre ended up with 'im in the first place." Francis growled. "Just think Amérique, you could 'ave been a French colony. Zen maybe you would 'ave a sense of taste and good looks."

"Can you be any less narcissistic, frog?" England asked. "And are you insinuating that I was a bad guardian or something?"

"Well, Amérique rebelled, Afrique du Sud 'ates you, you gave Hong Kong back to China, India doesn't like you, you gave Canada 'is freedom, and Australia and New Zealand don't like you either. Need I go on?" the Frenchman said.

"Oh yeah, you lost Canada in a war, sold Louisiana to America, Vietnam rebelled against you, you failed to colonize both of the Italies and America, and Hungary hit you with a frying pan when she heard you wanted Austria to be a French territory." England countered.

"Black sheep of Europe. Remember when you were once my territory and spoke French?" he pointed out.

"Bloody frog, the Normans came from Normady. And I spoke Middle English."

"Zey were still French. Normady is in my country. And 'Middle English' sounded like French."

England started choking France again. Austria sighed. "You two are being very uncivilized. Vhy can't you act like adults. It is a good thing you didn't colonize Italy, France. I shudder to think how he vould have turned out. It's amazing Canada is the vay he is und not like either of you two."

"It's amazing cute little Italy isn't an unawesome stick in ze mud like hyu Austria." Prussia said. "Or mein awesome godson isn't like hyu either. Zen again, he hangs out vith Hungary, Romania, Italy, und anyone zat is not hyu."

"Vhat exactly are you insinuating?" Rodreich asked.

"Prusija! Don't say that to Oče." Slovenia told the ex-nation. "I am very lucky to have had him as a caretaker. It could have been worse. France could have colonized me."

Before Prussia could reply, Hungary hit him with her frying pan. Austria started going on about how she shouldn't be so violent, while Slovenia tried pull her off. Germany sighed and tried to rescue his brother while avoiding Hungary's frying pan of doom.

"Westerners are so immature, aru." China said to Japan.

"Hai, but it wourd not be Prussia-san if he wasn't angering Hungary-san and it wourdn't be France-san and Engrand-san if they weren't fighting." Japan agreed. "The onry difference is America-san isn't joining."

"Yes, I think he is trying to set an example for his states, aru."

"Ve~ Japan! I think Doitsu needs help!" Italy cried.

"I can help." Massachuettes offered with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Padre! Tell Massy that if I can't use my nuclear weapons, he can't use magic." New Mexico whined.

"Come on Father, my magic isn't going to start World War III like his nukes will."

At that moment, France remembered he needed to kill Prussia. Switzerland shot his peace prize several times, but it didn't work. Spain just sighed.

"I think I need to start accepting applications for new members of the BTT." he said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I updated. littelmeg gave me the idea for an ending. I noticed a comment saying that I offended someone, and I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to offend anyone. I wasn't saying that China itself was colonized, I was say Hong Kong was colonized. And the Opium War was when England brought drugs to China. Anyway, if you see any mistakes, tell me. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Suspicion (Duh. Who Wouldn't Be?)

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table after the chaos that is the countries. She had missed the entire thing. The Great Hall was buzzing about the entire thing. She sat the Imperialism book in front of Harry and Ron and pulled out several pictures.

"Remember that Alaska and Axis picture? I've been going through this book and found more." she informed them before setting more pictures in front of them.

The first one was a fairly recent one in color of a young man and young woman. The man looked a lot like the one in the Alaska picture. He had blond hair with a cowlick that seemed to defy gravity. From what they could tell, his eyes were blue. He wore a pair of glasses that only had the bottom wire on the frames and a 1940's era American bomber jacket that looked identical to the one that Alfred wore. The woman had blonde hair and indigo eyes. She wore a navy blue dress with a white apron over it and a white bow in her hair. She looked almost like Professor Braginski's sister. Both looked to be around nineteen. "_A.F.J. and N.A. Minsk, Belarus._" it read on the back.

The next was a black and white photo of two men. One had shaggy hair and large eyebrows. He looked like Professor Kirkland and appeared to be in his early twenties. He was glaring daggers at the other man. He had shoulder length, wavy hair and stubble. He too looked to be in his early twenties. The first man looked almost like he was expecting the other man to do something inappropriate. Both were in 20's era clothing. On the back was written "_A.K. and F.B. 1925. Paris, France._"

And the last one was of two teenagers that looked exactly the same with a few minor differences. The older looking of the two had hair that was a shade darker and eyes that were wide open. He wore a displeased look on his face. The other one had lighter hair, closed eyes, and an excited look on his face. Both of them had curls that defied gravity, only they were going in different directions. They wore military uniforms of some sort. Turning it over, they saw written in loopy writing was "_L_._R_._V. and F.V.V. Rome, Italy. Italian Unification. 1861._" The one teenager actually looked like Feliciano.

"See that man?" Hermione asked while pointing to the Belarus photo. "Shave five or six years off him and he'd look exactly like Alfred. He even has the same initials as him and the man from the photograph of Alaska."

"What are these three pictures doing in an Imperialism book?" Harry asked.

"I have a theory." she replied. "Whoever put these in this book was thinking no one would ever find it. I mean, think about it. Exactly how many wizards are going to go looking for a book over Imperialism?"

"Not one in their right mind." Ron answered.

"Precisely. They were trying to hide it. Which means they are familiar with Hogwarts and they know who these people are." she concluded. "And they look like they came from a muggle camera. This can't be a coincidence."

"But you can't bloody confront Alfred about it, 'Mione." Ron pointed out. "You'll sound mad if you say 'Hey Alfred you look exactly like this bloke in an ancient picture from 1868 and one that looks like it's from the 80's.'"

* * *

><p>America sent New Mexico and Massachuettes home as Germany got the other countries under control. When everyone was settled, Arthur started ranting.<p>

"Do you gits realize how serious this is?" England demanded. "If this-this..."

"Fucking nosy bitch?" America suggested.

"Not how I would have put if, but thank you Alfred." Arthur replied. "If she finds out, then we're..."

"Royally fucked?" Alfred supplied.

"Yes again."

"Looks like Amérique is Angleterre's petite colony after all." France smirked.

This caused both to go red with anger. America yelled "I'm a free country, Frenchy!" while England growled "Shove it frog!" Italy looked between the three and put a hand in the air.

"PASTA!~" he cried in order to prevent a fight.

Fortunately, Germany understood what he was trying to do, even if he didn't approve of the method. "Danke Italien."

"Ve~ Prego." Feli replied.

"Now, you dummkopfs need to stop coming here." Ludwig scolded. "No doubt they're suspicious now, vith Gilbert coming und getting all lovey dovey vith Canada und now this."

"Vhat are hyu talking kleiner bruder? Can't the awesome me see mein awesome Birdie?" Prussia asked.

"Nein Preußen!" the German growled. "Though you don't act it, you're physically a twenty-something und it's suspicious zat a twenty-something claims to be an eleven year-old's boyfriend. If you vant to see Canada, zen vait until the summer."

"The awesome me vait? I think nein. I cannot live vithout Birdie's awesome pancakes." the Prussian replied.

Germany face palmed and mumbled something no one could understand. "Gilbert, you are a complete dummkopf. How you've survived so long is beyond me."

"How is he even still alive, dude? I'm pretty sure we dissolved his country after World War II and what was his country is now part of Poland." America stated.

"Don't mention zat unawesome person in my awesome presence." Prussia ordered darkly, still bitter about the Pole claiming his land.

Austria decided to change the subject. "Deutschland is right. Ve should stay avay from here. Kommen Slowenien und Ungarn, let's go home."

"Ve~ Ciao!" Italy cried as the three left. "I'll see-a you later and I'll write-a too!"

"Vamos Roma y Mexi. You can check in with your brothers whenever." Spain declared as he grabbed one of their wrists and dragged them out the door.

"See you-a later Fratello!" Feli called.

France huffed and grabbed Prussia by the wrist, muttering something about killing him. America grabbed Belarus and showed her to the door because he knew she wouldn't leave Russia any other way. Switzerland mutter something about Leichenstein and Seborga and dissappeared. And China said something to Japan about westerners and their immaturity before sulking off. Kiku sighed, bid goodbye to Feliciano and Ludwig, and followed the older nation.

America returned a moment later and slammed his hands down on a desk, accidentally breaking it. He pulled out his wand. "Oops. Sometimes I forget my own strength. What was that spell again? Oh yeah, Reparo." He turned to England. "Did ya see that Iggy? Anyway, what are we gonna do now? The others are probably suspicious."

"I could always erase their memories." England suggested. "Of course that spell is extremely tricky and I could do more harm than good."

"I could always bash their heads in with my pipe." Russia offered. He pulled out his pipe which was oddly clean. "I cleaned it specially for leetle Amerika, but I can always clean it again, da?"

"Nein!" Germany yelled.

"Pick axe?"

"No!" England snapped. "That's worse than the pipe."

"Oh well. I'll just use it on South Korea or something then I will clean it and use it on Amerika." Ivan said cheerfully.

"I just remembered, I have to write to South Korea about stuff." Alfred stated before hurrying off.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't really been active due to school work. Sorry. On top of that I have two other fanfictions I'm working on, so my updates aren't going to be as frequent as they were at Christmas. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: The Quibbler

"Mattie, look at this." America ordered as he sat a magazine called the Quibbler in front of his brother. "Harry revealed what happened the night that Cedric Diggory died. In my experience, this can change the outcome of the war to come."

"Oui. You're right." Canada agreed. "Umbridge will be mad."

"Try, Umbitch will be completely and utterly pissed." Alfred corrected absentmindedly before flipping through the rest of his mail. "Hey Mattie, Henry says hi and that his maple syrup is better. Pretty much the same old, same old. Oh, hey look, it's a letter from Tony."

He showed the Canadian a letter with words like "fucking," "bitch," and "bastard written over and over. Matthew rolled his eyes at the alien's choice words. Despite the fact he could speak fluent English, America's alien friend insisted on using cuss words and America and New Mexico were the only ones who could understand him.

"I can't read that. All I see is swear words, though with Umbridge going through mail, maybe it's not a bad thing, eh." Canada huffed in annoyance.

"It just says José's playing with nukes again." America told him nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too concerned, Al." Matthew pointed out.

"What's the worse he can do? It's not like he has access to anything major. It's just small ones he sets off in the middle of nowhere. As long as they're not aimed anywhere and he doesn't get caught by authorities, it's fine." Alfred said. He glanced at Germany, who wore a bewildered expression. "What? I'm use to this kind of insanity by now. I have to deal with devil summoning, fruit wars, a maple syrup war, the Toledo War, extreme sports rivalries, and more, so José playing with nukes is not that big of a deal."

He picked up the Quibbler and flipped through it as if nothing happened. Somewhere farther up the table, Umbridge could be heard growling about Harry's interview. Italy translated Japan's letter for Germany since he was better at Japanese than the German. The three main Axis made an effort to learn each other's languages. Germany learned Italian easily, Japan picked up both, and Japanese stuck better with Italy.

Canada fed Kumajirou and America continued reading, ignoring everyone else. Suddenly, he started laughing. The other three nations looked at him with curiosity. He put the Quibbler in the middle of the table and pointed at an article. "Look at this."

"_National Heritage: Are There Actually Nations Among Us? It has been rumored that there are beings that look like us that roam the world. They are said to represent a country and act like the stereotype of the country they represent. Though there have been several recorded instances of encounter these beings that go back as far as the first recorded events, their existence is unconfirmed by government officials. Evidence is in our history books. The History of Vampires mentions a man from Romania with blood red eyes, light brown hair, and one fang unlike any vampire ever seen that did some of the dirty work for the infamous Vlad the Impaler several times. It also says that this boy acted like acted like a stereotypical Romanian. Another historical book called The Magic of Ancient Germans mentions a young boy with sliver hair and blood red eyes form the Teutonic Knights that never aged. This boy walked around with a yellow bird on his head, did mercenary work, waged war, and would repeatedly proclaim his 'awesomeness.' A similar man is mentioned shortly after the Teutonic Knights became the Kingdom of Prussia. In the most recent account, an American visiting France claims to have met a man who acted 'exactly like you'd think a French man would.' She also said he hinted that she was the reincarnation of Joan of Arc and talked as if he knew her. There have been several more accounts in America, Australia, Egypt, Spain, Russia, China, Italy, and almost every other country in the world. Could it be these are actually nations or just coincidences? Both Muggle and magical authorities refuse to comment at this time._"

"I so have to show Iggy this." America said. "Laughter aside, this can spell trouble. We'll have to bring this up at the next meeting."

He got up an ran to the head table. He didn't give England any warning and just slapped it down on the table in front of the older nation. Arthur swore at Alfred before the American inturrupted him and frantically pointed to the article the others just read. Russia curiously looked at it, figuring if it got the American so wound up, then it must be important. England read it and grew paler and paler with each word. He quickly finished his breakfast and took off for his office, America following close behind.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do, Iggy?" America asked. "It isn't good if but jobs have figured us out. We already have literally everyone in this building suspicious and if they see this, then the secret's been shot to hell. Can't we magic this away?"<p>

England looked up from his pacing. "That's bloody brilliant. Your mindless, nervous ranting has actually produced a good idea for once. I will hang on to this copy, but I'll erase every other trace of it."

"Why keep a copy?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed in annoyance. "Because git, we need to show the others so they act more subtle."

He pulled out his star tipped wand, which normally would've been cause for laughter, but America really didn't want to anger his older brother right now. Actually, he was nervous about his former caretaker's magic. England didn't have the best track record when it came to magic. He heard rumors that it was so powerful that England had a hard time controlling it.

"Maybe I should do that." Alfred offered as he pulled out his wand. "It might be good practice since I'm still iffy when it comes to spell casting. Just tell me what to do."

"I suppose you're right, but this spell's tricky." Arthur informed him. "It's best if a more experienced magic user does it. Though they will eventually return because of my nature, I really don't feel like losing my memories. And the only reason your spell casting is 'iffy' is because after over three centuries of repressing your magic and listing to what your bloody colonists told you, you're still not confident."

England put his wand to the magazine and muttered something that America couldn't make out. A smile spread across his face and he put his wand away. The Englishman his the copy of the Quibbler and started to get his lesson plans ready. America grabbed paperwork before England could shut the drawer and sat on the staircase that lead to Arthur's and Ivan's rooms.

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts was buzzing about Harry's interview. Canada sighed as he came in after dropping off America's books in History of Magic, since that's where he spent DADA. The Canadian figured he'd be nice since his brother was helping England take care of that problem with the Quibbler. Luckily, no one had noticed the nation article. Harry's interview was much more interesting than the historical article that mentioned ancient Germans, even though Prussia would detest that because the article mentions him specifically.<p>

Italy and Germany were the only ones not talking about it. Instead, Italy was chattering about how cute Moldova is. Canada laughed internally, because America shared the same thoughts. His brother had taken in Moldova, Belarus, Ukraine, and the other Soviet Republics in after the Soviet Union split up.

"Talk to Al about that. He adopted some of Ivan's siblings as his own after the Cold War ended, eh." Canada whispered to the Italian. "He helped make sure their countries got off on the right start so they didn't fall in to economic problems and resort to desperate measures. I think the only two reasons he pushed them away is so they didn't become too dependent and Natalya started stalking him."

"Ve~ I thought she only did that to Ivan." Feli stated.

"Non. She does that to anyone she considers a big brother figure, eh." Matthew replied.

"It's veird. No one has mentioned that article." Germany whispered. "Surely someone has seen it by now."

"I think Arthur and Alfred took care of it." the Canadian told him. "I'll ask Al later, but I think the plan's not to mention it and keep an eye out for now, eh.

"Vell then, ve best keep our mouths shut." Ludwig agreed. He turned to Italy. "Did you get that, Feli? Keep your mouth shut about this morning."

Italy gave a naïve smile. "Ve~ what are you talking about Doitsu? I was just translating Kiku's letter for you."

Italy pulled out a book as Umbridge walked in and wrote their assignment on the board. Canada internally groaned and wished he was smart like Italyand already completed this assignment so he could just do anything but what the toad was making them do. Umbridge came over and Feliciano handed her the completed work without looking up. Germany rolled his eyes.

"If only he was that dedicated to training." Ludwig thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the update. Until school either ends or I finish this, I'll be updating once a week. I don't think I'll be doing the next book. This was kind of a trial to see what I could do. I might start at the beginning of the Harry Potter series, incorporating the nations in a different way and with less chaos. It also will have nothing to do with this one. I just thought I'd say something ahead of time. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers and followers. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Also, if you like hurtcomfort, check out littelmeg's story _A Broken Smile and Shattered Soul. _It's good. I've read the entire thing since that was my birthday gift. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This isn't an actual update, I just wanted to let you know that I'm releasing a new Harry Potter/Hetalia crossover that will have nothing to do with this one. I'm still working on this one, but my updates will be once a week, usually on the weekend. I'll probably have the prologue up tonight or tomorrow. This one was just a "see what I can do" story. This one's not dead like my Super Smash Bros one, it's just not going to have a sequel. I'm going to finish this one, I promise. And to answer Marzue: I recommend Divergent, the Hunger Games, the Mortal Instruments, and the Infernal Devices for Fantasy. For Historical Fiction, I strongly recommend the Book Thief. For romance, I recommend If I Stay and Where She Went. And for realistic fiction, I recommend any of Jodi Picoult's books (I especially like Handle With Care, Leaving Time, Picture Perfect, The Tenth Circle, My Sister's Keeper, The Storyteller, and The Plain Truth but all of hers are good), I Am the Messager, and the Memory Keeper's Daughter. I hope that helps. You can expect the next chapter of this story on Friday or Saturday.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27: Busted

The DA was meeting again and Harry was showing them patronuses. The nations caught on easily. America's was an eagle, Canada's was a polar bear, Germany's was a dog, and Italy's was a cat. Germany was making his dog chase Italy's cat, causing the Italian to laugh. America was trying to land his eagle on Canada's bear, but Matthew kept directing it away from the bird of prey and laughing at Alfred's frustrated look.

In other news, Dean Thomas had joined after Harry's interview and this was his first meeting. Of course Umbridge had a total bitch fit and banned the Quibbler. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs ignored this and enchanted their copies to look like blank pages to anyone that wasn't them. And England had gotten rid of all traces of that article on nations. There wasn't a piece of wvidenxe to prove it existed.

"Ve~ Luddy, look at the cute-a kitty!"Italy squealed as he pointed his wand in random directions.

"Ja, I see." Germany replied, a smile on his face. He was pleased to see that Italy was enjoying training and he had to admit it was fun too.

"Ve~ this is fun!" Feli cheered. "Now if only regular training was like this."

"Perhaps ve can vork something out." Ludwig told him.

Italy's patronus disappeared as he lost focus. "Really? Gratzie Luddy!"

He threw his arms around the German, causing his patronus to disappear too. Germany hesitantly hugged his friend back. Canada groaned and pulled out an American twenty dollar bill and handed it to his brother. The American bet that Germany and Italy would move foreward in their relationship before the end of the school year.

"Wait until I tell Kiku it's offical. He's been waiting since 1939 for this to happen." America whispered to Canada, loud enough for Germany and Italy to hear.

They quickly pulled away. Germany went up to Alfred and started lecturing him in German to keep his nose out of people's personal lives. Canada made a joke about America just being jealous because he had no romantic life. That caused Alfred to start, or attempt to start a fight with his brother. But eventually he stopped because he knew if he started a fight with Matthew, the Canadian would start pointing out his flaws and not stop until the American was in tears.

Before anything else could be said, a house elf appeared and said something to Harry. It sounded like some kind of warning. Everybody stopped and watched. Suddenly the elf yelled, "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Harry yelled at them to run. Everybody ran for the door, but Feliciano was already in England's office. The other three joined his five minutes later.

The Englishman and Russian looked at them, distracted from their meeting with Professor McGonagall. "What the bloody hell are you gits doing here?"

Italy started blubbering in Italian, sobbing, and clinging to the island nation. Germany tried to pry him off, but the Italian decided England was the only one who could protect him from Umbridge. Canada tried to explain the situation, but his voice wasn't that loud to begin with and it was drown out by Feliciano's wails. On top of that, he was speaking in rapid Canadian French so England wouldn't have been able to understand it. The Britishman's French was limited and he refused to learn anymore than he already knew because of a certain French neighbor of his.

"Italien, if you do not settle down, you vill run laps. Und I vill add ten everytime I have to tell you." Ludwig yelled.

"Ve~ mi dispiace Doitsu! Don't be-a mad, per favore!" he begged. "I don't want-a to run!"

Alfred turned to Arthur. "Now to answer your question, that damn bitch discovered that thing we told you about and we need a place to hide."

"Not so fast, Mr. Jones." a snide, annoying voice ordered. "I came here to get Minerva, but I suppose the four of you can come with us along with you, Arthur."

* * *

><p>The five nations stood in the Headmaster's office l, along with Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore, a Ravenclaw girl, Umbridge, the Minister of Magic, and two other guys that England identified as aurors, otherwise known as the magic police. Suddenly, green flames appeared in the fireplace and three teenagers stepped out, a girl and two boys. The girl had shoulder length blond hair and olive green eyes. She was arguing with the younger of the two boys that had messy brown hair and warm brown eyes. The other boy was the oldest out of the three and he had brown hair and violet eyes. He was going on about syrup, but was ignored by his companions.<p>

"Annabell, Andrew, seriously! I need you to declare your support before I declare syrup war on Uncle Mattie." he whined.

"Oh grow up Henry. Daddy said to stop trying to declare war on Uncle Mattie." Annabell scolded. "Y'all are gonna give him an ulcer. And I told you Texy, just cause I'm into Voodoo doesn't mean I can't use floo powder."

"Whatever, Lou. Let's just find him so I can get to the rodeo. Sadie'll get hurt if she goes by herself and Padre will kill me if that happens." Andrew replied. "What are y'all waitin' for?"

"No wonder Daddy named his glasses after you. You're a pain in the ass who can't appreciate good food." Louisiana snapped.

"Y'all are just like that French man and not everyone enjoys Cajun. I'd rather have Janice shove her Mormon ideaology down my throat than eat that everyday." Texas growled.

"Now let's not fight. Let's go have some nice Vermont maple syrup and go pet a moose. I'm sure I can call Montpelier from here." Vermont suggested.

"Not now Monty!" the two southern states cried in unison.

America rolled his eyes and walked up to the group. The three looked shocked, but Louisiana wrapped her father in a hug and started speaking in Creole about how her father was so cute as a kid. Umbridge gave her annoying little cough and the three states looked at her. Pure rage appeared on their faces.

Texas and Vermont gave her a cold look before disappearing. Louisiana approached her, yanked a handful of hair from her head, and deposited it in a Ziploc bag, muttering about how it should be more than enough. The two boys reappeared, wearing mischievous expressions. Texas turned to the road.

"Tenemos una sorpresa para usted, perra estupida." he told her.

The three bid America goodbye and left. Umbridge went back to accusing Dumbledore of treason to the Ministry. The nation's were outraged, especially England. Russia had to restrain America from pulling his gun on the Minister and Umbridge. This resulted in the American screaming insults at the Russian, mainly "Fucking Communist Bastard."

When Fudge went to arrest Dumbledore, the headmaster knocked the Ministry officials out and told McGonagall, Arthur, and Ivan to take care of the students. He disappeared as the officals came to. The idiot Ministry workers ran off and McGonagall sent the two human and four nation students to their dormitories.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to update earlier, but when I tried to it came up as a 503 error. I wasn't even allowed in doc manager until an hour ago. The next update will probably be next weekend. And here's the only thing I really need to translate: "Tenemos una sorpresa para usted, perra estupida." means "We have a surprise for you, stupid bitch." Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28: Complete and Utter Chaos That Was Not Started By the Nations

The news that Dumbledore was gone spread like wildfire. Umbridge was declared "headmistress" by Fudge, which caused England to write a ranting letter to Wales about the Ministry and how he couldn't believe one of their bosses was technically that idiot (said idiot was also unaware of that fact.) For once, Wales agreed. That caused America to declare it was the end of the world because one of England's brothers agreed with him. Since she was declared headmistress, all Hell broke loose at Hogwarts. It was as if Dumbledore was the only thing keeping things under control. Of course chaos was the nations' natural element.

The surprise Texas, Vermont, and Louisiana left was maple syrup that couldn't be cleaned up and was made worse whenever anyone tried to get it out all over her office, courtesy of the fourteenth state. Louisiana also cursed random objects that would cause random effects when she picked them up and Texas used Sharpie to draw obscene pictures all over her clothing then had his sister curse it so it would appear over any new clothes she bought.

The chaos completely exploded though when Fred and George Wesley made their big escape from Hogwarts by setting off magical firework and putting a literal swamp in one of the corridors. As the flew off they order Peeves to give her Hell, an order which he gladly followed for the first time ever.

Soon students were going to Umbridge puking their guts out, fainting, covered in boils, running fevers, or with blood gushing from their noses, courtesy of Wesley Wizard's Wheezes. The teachers would call Umbridge to take care of stray fireworks, even though they were perfectly capable of taking care of those themselves. Peeves would taunt Umbridge mercilessly. Even the nations joined in on the chaos.

England allowed Russia to carry his pick axe around, provided he didn't use it on any children or staff, save Umbridge. That included America. Though after meeting a handful of his states and hearing stories, he wasn't sure he wanted to do that anymore. Maybe with his pipe, but not the pick axe.

Italy was mass producing white flags and America would write cuss words in as many languages as possible and would draw seems of Umbridge dying painfully on them. He even would talk to their insane counterparts to get ideas. Then they would leave them all over the school. Arthur and Ludwig didn't even say anything. They pretended not to notice.

Canada started carrying his hockey stick everywhere. Nobody dared to forget him out of fear he would do worse to them than what he did to his brother while playing hockey. Arthur just warned him not to hit any innocent bystanders with it. He really didn't want to fill out the paperwork if the Canadian killed someone. Well, maybe he'd make an exception with Umbridge and Fudge. If it didn't kill them, maybe it would knock some sense into them.

Germany stopped trying to keep America from back talking Umbridge whenever she was near. Instead, he encouraged it and sometimes joined in using German. Then America would realize what he was doing and slip into one of the many languages he knew.

And though England couldn't do much, he encouraged his charges' disrespectful behavior. He would accidentally slip them something dangerous and casually tell them what would happen if they slipped it into her tea. Luckily, Canada, America, and Germany were good at spying and being quiet when they had to, especially Matthew.

No matter what Filch and Umbridge did, more and more chaos seemed to pop up. She couldn't prove half of what was going on and she also couldn't punish the nations without risking half the world's wrath (though she didn't know that.) In fact, many nations had heard of her (world meetings, gossip spreads like wildfire) and they were getting in contact with their ministries and putting her on the ban list, much to her confusion. She's recieve a new letter everyday telling her the list of countries she was forbidden to visit.

So far she was banned from Poland, Lithuania, Italy, Mexico, Hungary, Austria, Slovenia, Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Macedonia, Bulgaria, Romania, Moldova, Belarus, Ukranie, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Ireland, Norway, Australia, Egypt, Argentina, all 50 states plus Washington D.C. and all US territories, Canada, and pretty much the rest of Europe, Asia, Oceania, North and South America, and Africa. The only place she wasn't banned from was the UK, but if Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and England had their way, she would be. But Sealand did ban her, not that it matters because she had no idea what that was and England wouldn't let her near him anyway. For all the rest of the world cared, she could be put on a raft in the middle of the Atlantic.

The students found it hilarious how she would get letters in the middle of the day from random countries' magical governments telling her she was on a lifetime ban. They joked that of she had any dreams of traveling, those were ruined. America laughed about how Argentina was on that list considering he took in everybody. Argentina took in European Jews before and during World War II and Nazis after it. So that surprised him and Canada both. Then again, peer pressure. They figured Brazil or Mexico probably forced him to.

Unfortuantely, nothing that was done seemed to work. They just couldn't drive her out of Hogwarts, no matter what the students seemed to do. In fact, it made her angrier and more determined to rule Hogwarts with an iron fist. She prepared to banish a couple of teachers from the school. Which might've made her paritially responsible for what happened during the fifth years' OWLs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I didn't feel like writing dialoue for a filler chapter. The next couple chapters will probably be what happens at the Ministry and then it'll pretty much be done. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.<strong>


End file.
